An Eye For An Eye
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: After the fall of the Neo-Orichalcos, peace and quiet don't last for long. Atem returns from the afterlife, just in time to be caught up in Bandit Keith's dark plot to take revenge on Marik for mind-controlling him before Battle City. When Yami Marik joins the plot as well, the stakes increase exponentially.
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **An Eye for an Eye**

 **By Lucky_Ladybug**

 **Notes: The characters are not mine and the story is! This picks up shortly after** _ **Dragons at Dawn**_ **, which has finally been written to completion. Post-canon, my** _ **Pendulum Swings**_ **verse, in which Thief King Bakura was separated from Zorc upon Zorc's destruction and returned to Bakura.**

 **Chapter One**

If there was one thing the afterlife was, it was peaceful.

Atem walked amid the palace columns and near a pleasant waterfall, lost in thought. This was certainly better than what he had experienced for three thousand years as he had remained captive with Zorc in the Millennium Puzzle. That had been so dark and cold and confusing, three thousand years of wandering the ancient halls and going up and down the stairs, desperately trying to remember who he was and where he was and how to get out. . . .

He hadn't even realized what had happened when Yugi assembled the Puzzle and he had emerged for the first time, to vanquish the shadow creatures Yugi had inadvertently summoned. He had acted on both instinct and scraps of memory and then had faded back into the Puzzle until the next time he was needed. To live again, even if only through his modern-day descendant, had been an incredible feeling.

Now he had fully remembered his identity and past and also proved that Yugi was strong enough to stand without him. With his modern-day mission over, he was free to pass on to the afterlife. And that was what he had done. He was truly happy to see his loved ones from his long-ago mortal life. But he had started to realize that he had only convinced himself he wanted this ending because everyone had influenced and encouraged him that this was where he belonged. After Duelist Kingdom, he had really realized that he wanted to stay with Yugi. And after being here for some time, he knew that he still did. Yugi didn't need him anymore, but their friendship had gone far deeper than simple need. He knew that Yugi missed him too, and that he was only able to deal with his absence because he believed this was for the best and it was what Atem wanted.

That was why Atem had made a decision that still stunned most everyone there. A rare opportunity had opened up, a chance that very few there ever received, and he wanted to take it.

How strange it was, that another such rare chance had been afforded to one of his arch-enemies. . . . And yet . . . Zorc had been the true enemy, the true evil. Thief King Bakura, although driven by hatred and rage, had had understandable reasons for his feelings. He had been a victim too—the 100th sacrifice of Kul Elna, as Yugi had sadly put it.

The thief's family, having been set free of their own hatred and pain, had pleaded his case before God and the angels, telling of how he had never had a real chance to show his worth. His future had been stolen from him as a small child. Without anyone to help him, and forced to fend for himself since witnessing the massacre and being orphaned at age six, he had grown up twisted and unstable. Zorc had been responsible for the destruction of the world plot, not Thief King Bakura, and his family believed with every fibre of their beings that their son and brother deserved another chance. Apparently that hadn't been out of line with God's plans, since that tortured soul had been given the Infinity Ring and charged with learning to use it for good in an upcoming conflict. Whatever that conflict was, for some reason Thief King Bakura was specifically required to take part in it.

Atem was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Shadi approaching.

"What troubles you, my Pharaoh?" the former guardian of the Millennium Items asked.

Atem started and turned. "I was thinking about Bakura," he mused. "Not the young one, but the Thief King. The one we sent back to earn a second chance."

"He has done well," Shadi said. "On the misadventure they just concluded, he successfully resisted the temptation to give in to the darkness."

"I know," Atem nodded. "Of course, he said the reason was because of his outrage over what had been done to Ryou Bakura."

"The boy has truly worked miracles," Shadi said. "His sweetness and compassion worked on the Thief King even while he was fused with Zorc Necrophades. Once he was freed at long last, he began to accept it and allow it to further work on him."

"It's his fusion with Zorc that's been troubling me," Atem said. He turned to look at Shadi in distress. "The priests and I ended up eventually destroying Bakura in ancient Egypt and I sealed his soul in the Millennium Ring so that I hoped he couldn't cause any more trouble. I had no idea that Zorc had sealed part of his soul in there too. I inadvertently condemned Bakura to the fate of becoming part of Zorc for three thousand years!"

"You did not know such a thing would happen, my Pharaoh," Shadi said, "as you have just admitted."

"But that is a poor excuse," Atem frowned. "I never should have decided entrapping his soul was a solution at all." His eyes darkened. "And now I have to wonder. . . . In the Dark Role-Playing Game, Bakura's fate was unknown. It was only after I crossed over to here that I remembered his death and what was done with his soul. Before that, I thought the one called Yami Bakura was entirely Zorc, and I destroyed him without hesitation because I believed that. I have to wonder . . . could Zorc have deliberately withheld the knowledge of Bakura's fate from me because he didn't want me trying to save that unfortunate soul and freeing him from the fusion?"

"It is certainly possible," Shadi nodded. "Although I would wonder why Zorc wanted Bakura to go down with him."

"Maybe for no reason other than another show of his cruelty," Atem said. "Zorc was a being of complete darkness and could never care about anything or anyone. If Bakura was starting to care for his descendant, Zorc may have wanted to punish him for that."

"I would not doubt it," Shadi said. "But in the end, it matters not. Zorc was destroyed by the light and Bakura was pulled free from him at long last."

"I also wonder why," Atem mused. "I didn't even know he was there. Why wasn't he destroyed as well?"

"Perhaps because he is human, despite his humanity being buried under millennia of madness and hatred, and because he has the potential for good. Not being a creature of total darkness, perhaps that is why the pure light could not vanquish him. Perhaps, too, because of his fledging caring for Ryou Bakura. Or perhaps simply because God wanted it that way. I am as in the dark as you, my Pharaoh."

Atem nodded. "Maybe someday we will learn the answers to those questions. You're right that with all things considered, the answers don't really matter now." He started to walk away.

Shadi followed. "And your decision for yourself, Pharaoh Atem. . . . Are you quite sure?"

"Yes." Atem paused, again gazing off into the distance. "It's strange. . . . I thought I wanted this end, to finally rest in peace with my friends and family from my mortal life. . . . I knew Yugi could stand on his own and I knew I was leaving him capable to deal with whatever came his way. But I wasn't counting on realizing that I have become more comfortable in the modern age, with my present-day friends, than with my loved ones of long ago. I still care deeply for them, of course, but we have grown apart after these past millennia. I have never been closer to anyone than I am to Yugi, and I miss him deeply—not because he needs me to guide him, because he doesn't anymore. . . . I miss him because of our bond . . . because he has become like my brother . . . because I love him."

Shadi nodded. "I delivered your message to Yugi and the others, although I did not tell the details of how they would hear from you. I wondered if you might still change your mind."

"No. My mind is made up." Atem smiled. "I am being allowed a chance to go back, to live a mortal life with Yugi and my other dear friends of the present-day, and I want it with all my heart."

"Then you will have it, my Pharaoh," Shadi said.

"But Yugi will still be the leader, as he is now," Atem said. "I don't want to take anything away from the strength and courage he has learned and is putting to use."

Another nod. "I was instructed to give you the Infinity Puzzle. You do not need it to sustain a physical form, as Thief King Bakura needs the Infinity Ring; you have most certainly proven yourself worthy of this second chance at life. But this Item will grant you power that will prove invaluable on your quest."

"Thank you," Atem said. He accepted the silver, right-side-up pyramid as Shadi held it out and placed it around his neck. "I wonder what the conflict is in which Bakura will need to have mastered his Item to fight for the side of good."

"I do not know," Shadi said. "I was only told that it is still coming, but that it is not to be revealed yet. And I pray that when the time comes, he will be ready."

Atem nodded. "From what I have seen, I am certain he will be . . . even if he is not so sure of himself."

"There is good in him," Shadi mused. "Ryou Bakura has started to draw it out and it is quite visible, although Thief King Bakura seems not to see it."

"Someday he will," Atem said. "Maybe in one way I'm glad he doesn't see it yet. He knows he has committed terrible crimes, even if for many of them Zorc was responsible to some degree. He isn't brushing them off and feeling as though all is well because he has the Infinity Ring."

"He recognizes his darkness, but he is not yet fully repentant," Shadi said. "He must progress to that point sooner or later to be worthy of a second chance."

"Perhaps seeing Ryou Bakura behaving similarly to himself will make a difference," Atem suggested. "It was horrible to see the darkness of the Neo-Orichalcos corrupt one so innocent, but it may serve a worthwhile purpose."

"It may," Shadi agreed.

"Well." Atem touched the Infinity Puzzle. It was curious, how right it felt to wear such an object again. "I had best say my other Goodbyes and be going. I hope you will stay in touch, Shadi."

"I most certainly will," Shadi promised. "And I wish you well, my Pharaoh."

"Thank you," Atem nodded.

xxxx

Thief King Bakura, who still allowed himself to be referred to as Yami Bakura for purposes of identification, was laying in the windowseat of the family's living room, blankly staring outside at the yard.

 _Who am I?_ he wondered. _I still don't really know anymore. All the crimes that were committed for the purpose of claiming all the Millennium Items and fully bringing Zorc back to the Earth. . . . How much was me and how much was Zorc?_

 _I want to say I of myself was only bent on revenge against the Pharaoh and his priests, and that I only wanted to bring destruction to the whole world after the Ring and Zorc started taking over. But I felt rage and hatred long before I met Zorc. Then the Millennium Ring destroyed what was left of my sanity and Zorc absorbed my spirit into his._

 _No . . . Zorc was at work before that, as soon as I had the Milliennium Ring. He was the evil force corrupting it worse than some of the other Items. I thought I was dangerous before, but I was nothing compared to what I became after Zorc took over. For three thousand years I fell deeper into the darkness, my mind mixing with his. I'd forgotten what the light even was. But then I saw it again, and I knew._

 _Bakura . . . my modern-day descendant and namesake . . . and so completely opposite to me._

 _Not that there were decent feelings right away after that. It took time to work on three thousand years' worth of hatred and pain. But somehow . . . incredibly . . . that boy managed it. He wore down my walls and forged his way in. He uncovered what was left of my heart. Who knew I still had one at all?_

 _I came to see him as a sweet, gentle boy whose innocence I did not want to destroy. Zorc dismissed him as weak and useless and likely wouldn't have cared if he had witnessed what we were doing when we took control of his body. It was I who insisted on putting him to sleep so he would not have to know what was happening. But . . . why did I feel that way about him? I, who hadn't known love or compassion since I was six years old? How did I even know anymore what it was?_

 _Bakura taught it to me again. He hated what I and Zorc were doing . . . and sometimes he hated us . . . and yet he showed kindness and compassion towards me. The only good deeds I've done since my childhood have been for him, both before and after I was freed from Zorc at last._

 _It was strange to be released from three thousand years of fusion with that dark being. Some of his personality has become mine and likely always will be. But without him, I no longer have that burning desire to see the world shrouded in shadows. And Bakura has done what I didn't think possible: he restored my sanity and soothed the hatred that burned in my heart and drove me onward both with and without Zorc. Yet I know that if he falls prey to danger and cruelty, that hatred will come out again. It has already, directed at both the White Death and Yami Marik. And the Neo-Orichalcos._

 _Bakura himself . . . under the control of the Neo-Orichalcos . . . became as dark and wicked as me. Zorc would have found it hilarious. But I . . . I was horrified and sickened. I never wanted to see that fate befall that innocent boy. He is . . . one of the only decent things in this cold world. And I . . . I who believed I would never love again after the massacre of Kul Elna, love him with all of my heart._

"Yami?"

Yami Bakura started as Bakura's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. He rolled onto his back, looking up inquisitively at the teen.

"Are you alright, Yami?" Bakura asked in concern.

"Fine," Yami Bakura grunted. "And you?"

Bakura sighed and sat down near the windowseat. "I'm alright, Yami." He tried to smile. "After all, the Neo-Orichalcos is destroyed. I know it can never take me over again."

"But you still have the memory of when it did," Yami Bakura pointed out.

Bakura's eyes clouded. "Yes," he said softly. "But I thought of something. . . . If I can become as treacherous as you, then you can become as kind as me."

Yami Bakura snorted. "Not in another three millennia. I will admit that perhaps I could have, had I not witnessed my entire village being sacrificed alive to make the Millennium Items." He clenched a fist, the outrage and pain swirling through his lavender eyes. "Despite being raised by thieves, I was an innocent child."

Bakura took the clenched fist between his hands. "Anyone would have learned to hate after witnessing such a horrible thing," he said softly. "If it had been me, I would have become every bit as outraged as you. Maybe more."

Yami Bakura sat up, urgency and determination flashing through his eyes. "You never will," he vowed. "I won't let that happen! Especially after seeing what the Neo-Orichalcos did to you!"

Bakura smiled. "I know you'll do everything you can to make sure it doesn't happen, and that only proves what I've been trying to tell you: you're good, Yami. You're _good!_ "

"I am not," Yami Bakura retorted. "But I will make certain you _stay_ good."

That brought a resigned sigh. "I wish I could make you see yourself as I do," Bakura said. "But I suppose it will take more time. It's already a miracle that you have learned to love again. I can't expect more than that, at least for a while." He walked over and sat next to the old thief.

Yami Bakura placed his hands on his knees and just sat there a moment, contemplating the boy's words. It _was_ a miracle indeed. Even he couldn't deny that. And maybe . . . if he could love after three thousand years of hate . . . anything was possible.

It was a nice thought, at least.

"You know," Bakura remarked, "you probably should find some modern clothes to wear. . . ."

A shrug. "I know. It was easier when we could share clothes, but when I'm in this form, that doesn't work."

"Have you decided this form is who you truly are?" Bakura wondered.

Yami Bakura leaned back, gazing up at the ceiling. "Sometimes I think I have. Then other times I'm not sure again. The form that looks more like you . . . he was a parasite, leeching off your body to live. But this form . . . this was the hated King of Thieves, the madman who almost destroyed Egypt. Both _were_ me, but neither of them are me today."

"Well." Bakura gave him a kind smile. "Maybe a fresh wardrobe would help you start figuring out who you are today."

"Maybe," Yami Bakura said noncommittally.

He had to wonder if he was partially afraid of taking that step. The clothes of both former hims were familiar, comfortable, as was the knowledge of what each of those identities were. Maybe he wouldn't like the current him. Then again, he certainly wasn't fond of the old hims. He should stop being a coward and take that forward step.

"Does it embarrass you?" he asked then. "Running around town with a character who looks like he stepped out of some Biblical production?"

"What? No," Bakura blinked in surprise. "I just think you might be happier if you try fully moving into the future, Yami. Staying in the clothes of your past . . . keeps you trapped in your past, to a certain extent. At least, I think so."

"You may have a point," Yami Bakura conceded. "Alright, if you truly think it will help, then let's go to a clothing store or two and see if they have anything that suits me."

Bakura smiled. "I'm sure we can find something. Oh, and of course, if there's a certain style or color you liked in the past and still like now, there's no harm in sticking with that. Such as if you like red and white clothes the best."

Yami Bakura nodded. "They seem to look good with my coloring. If I stay in this form. In my other form, blue looked better."

"Well, we can try a lot of different things," Bakura said. He stood. "I wonder how everyone else is coming along after what we went through with the Neo-Orichalcos. . . ."

"Who knows." Yami Bakura shrugged and got up as well. "There are probably a lot of demons for many of them. Joey was mind-controlled, Alister and Rishid were corrupted, Alister _died_ , his friends had to see his dead body, Marik had to worry that Rishid would die, Duke was emotionally crushed by Joey's cruelty, David lost his temper at everyone, Yugi had to worry that he wasn't being a good enough leader, Kaiba was upset that he couldn't help Joey. . . ." He looked back at Bakura. "On the other hand, perhaps they have all put those things behind them because everything turned out well in the end."

"Maybe," Bakura said slowly, but he clearly didn't think it would be that easy for everyone.

Yami Bakura really didn't either. "I suppose you'd like to check on them and see how they're doing," he said.

"I would, actually," Bakura admitted. "But we'll go shopping first." He smiled. "Who knows; we might run into some of them while we're out."

Yami Bakura grunted. It was possible.

xxxx

Alister was sitting on the couch, staring out the corner window behind it, when Valon appeared and hesitantly sat near him. "Alister?"

The redhead looked over at his friend with questioning eyes. "What?" It was unusual for Valon to come to him looking so serious. But then again, Alister mused, after what had recently happened, it wasn't such an unheard-of thing.

Valon shifted. "Are you . . . you know . . . feeling alright . . . after everything?"

Alister considered the query and finally, slowly nodded. "I think so. Or at least, I will be. The Neo-Orichalcos is gone. I know that Rishid and I were influenced and manipulated by it to use it. I'm still upset with myself for falling into its trap, but I think I'm coming to terms with it. Especially since everyone is alright."

"You almost weren't," Valon muttered.

Alister looked away. "I know. I'm sorry." Was Valon going to start snarling at him over it? He tensed, bracing himself for the attack.

Instead, Valon seemed awkward. "Me and Raph heard you, you know . . . when you . . ."

"Died," Alister flatly finished.

Valon scowled. ". . . Did you . . . leave your body or anything like that?"

Alister leaned back. "Briefly. Yes, I came and stood between your and Raphael's beds and spoke to you. Then I felt a tug on my spirit and I thought I was being collected."

"But you didn't come back for a while after that," Valon pointed out. "Where were you?!"

"I don't know," Alister said. He got off the couch, walking to the doorway into the kitchen.

"Alister!" Valon got up and chased after him. "What are you not telling me?! And why aren't you telling it?!"

Alister fell silent, leaning against the doorframe as he pondered on the answer. Honestly, he didn't want to say more because he felt some things should stay private. On the other hand, Valon and Raphael had both suffered a great deal during those moments. If Valon wanted to know more, maybe Alister owed him that much.

"All I really remember is that I was with my brother," he said at last.

". . . Oh." Valon stepped back. "Sorry, Alister. I should have known." He started to turn away. "If I'd seen Mother Mary, I might wanna keep that to myself too."

Alister turned to look at him, surprised that he was backing down. "Valon . . ."

"Nah, it's alright. Really." Valon smiled. "You're not trying to keep me in the dark because you don't trust me or something like that. I thought I was getting better at realizing that by now. You're trying to be straight with me and I appreciate that, chum. But you don't have to spill all the details of what you two were talking about. Not unless you really want to."

Alister finally smiled a bit as well. "Thanks."

Valon grinned. "You know, I've hardly ever seen you smile."

"You've mostly seen me too caught up in anger to smile," Alister said. "But I'm feeling alright now."

"I'm glad," Valon said sincerely.

"So am I." Raphael stepped out from the hallway, holding his cat Liu. "I hope this kind of peace and quiet can continue."

"It feels good not to be at each other's throats all the time," Valon said. "I guess we'll always have _some_ problems, but I think we're getting better at sorting them out."

"We are," Alister said. "And I'm glad too."

xxxx

Yugi was hard at work at the game shop, polishing the glass cases and becoming lost in thought. It hadn't been long since the defeat of the Neo-Orichalcos, and Shadi's words were still ringing through Yugi's ears. Shadi had said that they might soon hear from Atem personally! Yugi was waiting with baited breath for the next communication from his old friend. It would probably be a dream, or maybe a vision, but either way would be wonderful. Maybe Atem would even speak to Yugi in his mind.

The others were hoping to hear from Atem too, though. Would Atem contact all of them, or would he give Yugi a message to deliver to them? In any case, Yugi knew Atem wouldn't leave them out. They all missed him, and Yugi knew Atem missed them too. But he was surely happy in the afterlife, with all of the family and friends he'd had in his mortal life. It must have been so incredible to see them again and be with them again at long last.

Yugi sighed. He was happy for Atem, of course. They had known for some time on their adventures that he would have to leave eventually, once he rediscovered his memories. There had been plenty of time to get used to that truth. But honestly, could one really get used to knowing they would have to say Goodbye to their best friend? There were still times when Yugi unconsciously reached for the Millennium Puzzle or tried to have a conversation with Atem. Maybe it was true that he had proved he could stand on his own, but he had never wanted Atem around just out of necessity. Atem was his friend, and that was reason enough to want him there.

The bell jangling above the door startled him back to the present. "Hi! Welcome to the Turtle Game . . ." But the words caught in his throat as he stared at the friend he had not thought he would see again until his own death. The cloth he had been using to polish the glass cases fell from his hand.

"Hello, Yugi," Atem smiled. "I've come home."

xxxx

Deep in the shadows of the city streets, a tall and muscular figure glowered at the sight of the Domino Museum.

"You're sure this is the place?" he growled at a short and stout character looking up at him.

"Of course," the short man grinned. "Ishizu Ishtar is the curator of the museum. She was offered the job because of her excellent work with the Egyptian exhibit during Battle City. Her whole family lives here now."

"Alright." The first man sneered. "Then now it's payback time, Marik Ishtar. You thought you could control my mind and play me for a sap. But letting me into your Rare Hunters was the biggest mistake you've ever made. Now I lead them! And I'm gonna have my revenge on you, and on everyone you hold dear. Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine!"

He spread his arms wide, cackling within the darkness of the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _The flight back to Domino City after the defeat of the Neo-Orichalcos was uneventful and happy, now that everyone was alright and forgiveness was being attempted all around. Marik was overjoyed that Rishid was safe and Ishizu was awake from the suspended animation. He spent most of the flight with them. But as the plane neared home, he took a notion to go over and speak with Dartz, who had been standing and looking out the window for quite some time._

" _Is everything alright?" Marik asked._

 _Dartz started. "Oh. Yes, everything is fine." He turned to look at Marik. His eyes were golden in color, similar to Rishid's and yet miles apart in what Marik saw reflected there._

" _I'm glad," Marik said. "This has been such a highly emotional and stressful trip for everyone."_

 _A nod. "But it's over now, aside from whatever demons will linger due to pain and guilt over what happened."_

 _Marik sighed. "And for some of these people, their demons could linger for a long time."_

 _Dartz was a silent a moment. "I heard what you were telling Alister about how you've tried to overcome your own feelings of pain and guilt. That was . . . good. Very wise."_

 _Marik looked embarrassed. "Is that similar to what you would have told him?"_

" _Mostly. Of course, in my case, a great number of my victims can never come back to the lives they led."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Those are the consequences of my actions, just as this creature Yami Marik is the consequence of your uncontrolled feelings of rage and pain."_

" _Yes." Marik looked away. "I will always be relieved that I never killed anyone when I was personally in control, but when it was my dark feelings that created Yami Marik, I can never consider that I wasn't responsible for what he did. I am just as guilty as he for my father's death."_

" _I feel the same. The Orichalcos may have only influenced me or it may have completely taken over my mind, but either way, I cannot ever excuse myself for the crimes I committed."_

" _And even in my right mind, I engineered cruel deathtraps and pitted Yugi against Joey." Marik shuddered. "My anger was towards the Pharaoh. That was bad enough, but to involve his loved ones was inexcusable." He folded his arms. "Forgiving oneself truly is the most difficult thing." He hesitated again. "Even though I didn't personally kill anyone, so many people were hurt because of me. Some of them couldn't recover easily. I made so much money from the Rare Hunters' crimes. . . . I returned what rare cards I could, and then in other cases, I anonymously paid for medical treatment or other needs for some of my former servants."_

" _Then you are likely doing all that you can," Dartz said. "I too have tried to use my fortune to make what amends are possible. Sometimes it isn't much, and it rarely helps with my feelings of guilt, but at least I'm glad I can help in some way." He paused. "Tell me, have the Rare Hunters been disbanded?"_

" _I disbanded them," Marik confirmed, "but unfortunately, I've heard that some of my followers decided to reunite on their own." He sighed. "So I also have to feel guilt for leading those people into crime. Now they don't want to stop."_

" _They were probably already interested in crime before you found them," Dartz said._

" _For some of them, yes, but not all." Marik looked weary. "Poor Arkana only wanted to be reunited with his love. I toyed with his emotions and left him descending into madness."_

" _Were you able to do anything for him?" Dartz wondered._

" _I found his girlfriend and tried to explain everything to her," Marik said. "She went back to him and the last I heard, they had gotten married. So not all of my Rare Hunters' stories have resulted in nothing more than misery. But I know there were others I influenced into crime who stayed interested in it. And in any case, I feel sick that the organization still exists on the criminal underground. It wouldn't have existed in the first place if not for me."_

 _Dartz nodded. "I have felt terrible about the people I negatively influenced. The biker gangs who rode under the leadership of my three soldiers were mostly bad to begin with and I only hired them because I had use of them. But those three soldiers and all that I put them through . . . and then finding out last night that Alister was partially responsible for the Neo-Orichalcos. . . . He might never have become involved with it had I not introduced him to the original Orichalcos. And of course, he and Valon and Raphael would have all had their loved ones had I not interfered in their lives. The only consolation I have is that the trials I put them through have made them strong. Yet I know that it wouldn't have taken my tampering for that to happen."_

" _At least they found each other," Marik said. "They probably never would have if not for you. Raphael was in France, Valon was in Australia, and Alister was in his war-torn country. When would they have ever met?"_

" _By that same token, if not for your actions, the Pharaoh might never have found all three Egyptian God cards or all seven Millennium Items," Dartz said. "Your family might not have known for ages that he had returned. He certainly didn't know to come to you, since he didn't remember anything."_

 _Marik nodded. "Ishizu and Rishid have told me similar things. And I guess that's why Shadi spoke to me so cryptically. He knew I would misinterpret his words and he wanted me to go looking for the Pharaoh." He frowned. "But I still find it hard to forgive that he did that. I brought so much pain to my loved ones and so many others because I believed the Pharaoh killed my father after everything my family had tried to do for him."_

" _Your family could have told you the truth," Dartz remarked._

" _They were so afraid of how I would react," Marik said. "They feared that knowledge would either bring Yami Marik out or send me into a depression so deep that I would kill myself." He shook his head. "It was all such a complicated mess. I try not to think about it much, but it's impossible not to, when it affected all of us so much."_

" _And when other disasters make it more prominent in your mind," Dartz said._

" _Exactly."_

" _Unfortunately, there isn't much else that you can do."_

" _I know." Marik looked up at him. "I just thought it might help to speak with someone else haunted by old demons."_

" _And has it?"_

" _It's nice to know someone understands," Marik said. "But I'm sorry you have to feel anything like I feel. I realize for you it's far worse. I can barely deal with six years of crimes."_

" _And I have ten thousand years' worth," Dartz finished. "Yes, I would never wish the magnitude of my feelings on anyone. However . . ." He looked firmly into the boy's eyes. "You are wise beyond your years. When I heard you counseling Alister, you seemed to have a peace of mind that I still do not."_

 _Marik stared, stunned. "Really?"_

 _A nod. "The former king of Atlantis can learn a great deal from such peace. I don't know if I ever will achieve it."_

" _I hope you will," Marik said in all sincerity. "You're a good person again, now that you're back to yourself. You deserve peace of mind!"_

" _Thank you," Dartz said quietly. "I would like to believe that." He perked up a bit. "Knowing that I helped stop the Neo-Orichalcos helps somewhat."_

" _That's good," Marik said. "It does feel good to have taken part in bringing an evil force to its destruction. I just hope things will settle down for a while when we get back."_

" _Unfortunately, that rarely seems to work for long," Dartz deadpanned._

" _How true," Marik lamented._

Marik slowly came back to the present. He was in the extensive Ishtar backyard, sitting on a log by the small pond. He leaned back with a sigh, staring off into the overcast sky.

It hadn't been that long since the defeat of the Neo-Orichalcos. Days at the most. Already he had an eerie foreboding that something was going to go wrong again. But surely that was nonsense, wasn't it? Ishizu was the one who had the forebodings anyway. Marik must just be imagining things.

Or maybe that was just what he was telling himself because he didn't want it to be real. Whenever something happened to one of them, it happened to all. The Neo-Orichalcos had dragged all of them in eventually, just as other misadventures had before that. Whatever happened next would do the same.

He shivered, but not from the cool breeze wafting over the pond. This foreboding was very insistent. Whatever happened next . . . was going to start with him.

His phone went off, startling him back to the present. He took it out, smiling when he saw Mokuba was placing a video call. "Hello, my friend," he greeted as he answered.

"Hey, Marik!" Mokuba looked chipper, for which Marik was glad. The younger boy had worried so much about Seto as long as the Neo-Orichalcos was a danger. Now he could finally rest easy again.

"How are things?" Marik asked.

"Great!" Mokuba beamed. "Seto's just about to test his latest augmented reality invention!"

"I hadn't realized he was working on one," Marik said in surprise.

"Well, he was keeping it under wraps and then this whole Neo-Orichalcos craziness went down." Mokuba shuddered. "But everything's back on schedule now! I'll let you know how it goes."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Marik said sincerely.

"How are things with you?" Mokuba asked.

Marik didn't want to tell Mokuba of his uneasiness, especially since he might be wrong, so instead he said, "Things have been pretty quiet since the end of the Neo-Orichalcos."

"That's good," Mokuba grinned. "I hope it'll stay that way!"

"So do I," Marik said.

He smiled a bit wistfully as he hung up moments later, when Mokuba needed to go assist Seto. Mokuba was still innocent and sweet even after everything he had been through. Marik wished that he had been like his friend instead of so darkly filled with pain and hatred that he had created something horrendous like Yami Marik to cope. But if it had to be one of them, he would rather it was him than Mokuba. He wanted Mokuba to stay innocent.

He stood, slowly heading inside.

xxxx

Yugi was still standing and staring, his mouth not working, gaping at Atem as he stood smiling in the doorway. "Atem?!" he choked out at last. "You've come back?!"

Atem chuckled. "Yes, Yugi." He stepped forward, holding out a hand. "I've been allowed a second chance."

"And you wanted to take it?!" Yugi still wondered if he was dreaming. This just seemed too incredible, too impossible, too much like a dream that he would wake up from any moment.

"I missed you and the others too much not to."

Finally Yugi took a chance on it being real. His eyes brightened and he laughed, running forward to embrace his old friend. Atem caught him in his arms and held him close. In one way, it felt as though no time had passed at all since they had seen each other. In another, it felt far longer than it actually was.

"You're really back?" Yugi whispered. "To stay?"

"To stay," Atem confirmed.

Suddenly feeling the odd metal shape between them, Yugi pulled back and stared at the Infinity Puzzle. "An Infinity Item!" he exclaimed in amazement. "Is it what's granting you a physical body?"

"No," Atem said. "Apparently it's just something to help out."

"This is so awesome!" Yugi exclaimed. "No . . . that's an understatement! I can hardly believe this is real!" He looked up at Atem, serious now. "I had so many dreams about you coming back. . . . And then I'd wake up and find that you weren't really here. . . ."

"I'm sorry," Atem said gravely. "I wanted to come back so many times. I only learned recently that my wish would be granted, if I wanted to accept it. It isn't usual."

"I know." Yugi beamed. "I guess it's because you did such a great job finally ridding the world of Zorc!"

"Perhaps," Atem nodded. "Although that doesn't explain the Thief King."

"True," Yugi mused. "But I guess we'll find out about him when we need to know."

"Probably. How is everyone doing?" Atem asked.

"Oh, they're all great," Yugi smiled. "But we've all missed you. I can hardly wait to let them know you're here! They won't believe it either!"

"Maybe we should go around and say Hello in person," Atem suggested, "so they won't think you've taken leave of your senses."

"Good idea!" Yugi grabbed up the cloth and put it away. "I was just about done here anyway!"

"Yugi?" Solomon appeared in the doorway. "Is someone here?" Then he took in the scene. "Pharaoh Atem!" he gasped.

"Yes," Atem nodded. Suddenly he felt awkward. He had nowhere to stay. He had assumed he would stay here, with Yugi, but maybe now that he had a separate body, there wouldn't be room for him. And . . . it would be alright if they lived in the same residence, wouldn't it? The Ceremonial Battle had been to see if they could stand without each other, but surely that didn't mean they couldn't live under the same roof if they wanted. It wasn't like living in the same body, at least! And he hadn't come back out of need, but out of want. Yugi would still be the leader.

Yugi took matters into his own hands. "Atem has come back here to stay, Grampa!" he exclaimed.

"To stay?!" Solomon stared, stunned.

"Uh huh!" Yugi nodded and beamed. "He wanted to come back more than he wanted to stay in the afterlife!"

Solomon's eyes went wide. "You can do that?!"

Atem was only further awkward. "Well, only because I had permission," he said. "Most people don't have the chance to come back like this."

To his relief, Solomon's surprise turned into a smile. "It's wonderful that you have!" he exclaimed. "Yugi has missed you so much. You'll be staying here, of course."

"Thank you," Atem stammered. "I hope that won't be inconvenient."

"Not at all!" Solomon insisted. "You can stay with Yugi in his room." It was a small house, so there weren't any spare rooms. And anyway, Solomon was sure they could share a room without any trouble.

"Oh," Yugi realized, "and I guess we'll finally have to tell Mom all about you. . . ."

Now Atem was nervous. "Do you think that will go over well?"

"Sure!" Yugi insisted. "She'll be happy! She was really glad when I started making friends!"

"True. . . ." Atem had to hope that would also be true in his case. After all, since he had been in the Millennium Puzzle and only able to live by sharing Yugi's body, that had been just a little bit different than regular friends.

"Well, we're going to go let everyone else see that Atem is back!" Yugi exclaimed. "We'll see you later, Grampa!"

"Alright." Solomon nodded. "Good luck!"

Atem looked around the streets in fascination and awe as he and Yugi stepped back outside. "Everything looks the same," he mused. "I know I was always watching over you and everyone else from the afterlife, but that's not the same as actually being here and walking through the town."

"Domino never changes much," Yugi said. "But that's okay."

"Well, I guess it's just been a few months anyway," Atem said.

"It feels like it was a lot longer," Yugi said softly.

"Yes." Atem fell silent for a moment.

"Did you really want to leave the family and friends you'd known in your mortal life?" Yugi asked.

"I was happy to be there with them," Atem said. "I wanted to meet them again, especially after seeing their shadows in my Memory World. But after so many millennia, we've grown apart. I kept missing you and Joey and Tristan and Téa and the others. As Pharaoh, I didn't consider my court as my friends. Perhaps if I had, I would have defeated Zorc the first time. They are my friends now, of course, and always will be . . . but I have a bond with you and the other friends of the present-day that is unequaled. I miss the others now that I'm not with them . . . but I have to admit that my longing for them isn't as strong as my longing was to come back here."

"I have to say I'm glad," Yugi beamed.

Another hesitation. Atem looked uncomfortable now, perhaps a bit concerned. "Yugi . . . do you happen to know how Bakura feels about me? Err, the Thief King, not Ryou Bakura." He made a mental note to figure out a way to differentiate between them. "I'm hoping that seeing me back won't inspire him to revive our old war."

Yugi blinked in surprise. "I have to admit, I haven't really talked a whole lot to him or to Ryou Bakura," he said. "We all still call him Yami Bakura, since Ryou never has liked his name and wants to be called Bakura. Yami Bakura's not very social. I think he's not quite sure what to do with himself now that he's not trying to gather all the Millennium Items."

"Yes, I've had that impression from what I've seen of him," Atem nodded.

Now Yugi hesitated. "I asked Bakura what really happened when he first came back, and I guess you probably know all about that—how he showed up with his spirit badly damaged from the separation with Zorc and was given the Infinity Ring to heal himself, if he pledged to learn how to wield it for the forces of good."

"Yes," Atem said. He waited for the question he could sense.

"Bakura mentioned that right before that, you met Yami Bakura at the door to the afterlife," Yugi said. "And that even after everything he did, you showed compassion on him."

"I learned that from you, Yugi," Atem said. "If I had lost everyone I loved, I would have become just as hateful as he did. Possibly more."

"But he tried to do that to you," Yugi frowned.

"Did he? Or did Zorc?" Atem shook his head. "I don't know who did what, and I suspect he isn't sure either. How can we know, when they were fused together? But I also learned from you that hatred only begets hatred, a lesson that Ahknadin and Yami Bakura sadly demonstrated all too well. When I saw Yami Bakura in his torn and tattered state, his spirit badly damaged from being pulled free of Zorc, yes, I felt compassion for him. And perhaps a need to right a wrong. I sealed his soul into the Millennium Ring, never knowing that part of Zorc was already in there. I caused them to fuse into one composite being."

Yugi shuddered. "But you didn't know," he protested.

"I still caused it and I needed to do what I could to make it right," Atem said. "And I felt that for some reason, he had to go back."

"Bakura said Yami Bakura couldn't comprehend that you'd shown him kindness," Yugi said. "But that was about all he said about it." He smiled. "I don't think seeing you will make him want to start a war. He's different now that he's free of Zorc. And I know he had problems even before Zorc started taking over his mind, but he hasn't gone back to those feelings, either. You've seen how Bakura's love has changed him."

"That's true," Atem acknowledged.

"Okay, so he's pretty grouchy most of the time and he doesn't like being around us, but at least his bark's worse than his bite. That's way better than how it used to be!"

"No arguments there." Atem looked thoughtful. "And he truly cares about Bakura."

Yugi nodded. "And . . . whoa, there they are!"

Atem started and followed Yugi's gaze. Indeed, Bakura and Yami Bakura were up at the corner, idly going through several racks of clothing that had been placed just outside a shop's doors. And two girls were ogling them.

"That's . . . not something you see every day," Atem blinked.

"There's always girls at school who like Bakura, but I've never seen any interested in Yami Bakura before," Yugi said. "Then again . . . he looks 21, so he doesn't go to school, and I guess we've never really seen much of him when crazy stuff isn't happening. They keep to themselves a lot."

Atem wasn't surprised. "I guess it's hard for some of our friends to know what to make of Yami Bakura, not to mention Bakura's willingness to trust him."

"Yeah." Yugi bit his lip. "Me too, I'm afraid. But Bakura seems to be more comfortable reaching out to me than to Joey and Tristan. I hope that someday we can all be friends again." He paused, thinking of David's angry words after Duke had fallen to the Neo-Orichalcos. "Well . . . maybe 'again' isn't the right word. Bakura always kept to himself, and usually we just let him and didn't think about inviting him along on adventures and things like that. . . ."

Before Atem could reply, one of the girls reached out, grabbing hold of Bakura's long locks. Atem stared, appalled at the girl's brazen behavior.

Bakura froze. "Oh . . ."

"Your hair is so pretty," the girl gushed.

"Well, thank you. . . ." Bakura shifted, looking like he was wondering how he was going to pry his hair free of her grasp.

Yami Bakura looked over in annoyance, but whether that was because of the girl or Bakura's inability to handle the situation was unclear. And he soon had a problem of his own when the other girl walked right into him.

"Oh, excuse me," she said coquettishly. "Say, you're really strong." She started to run her hand through his open robe and down his chest.

Now Yugi was shocked too.

Yami Bakura grabbed her wrist and held it away from him. "If you don't want a personal demonstration of my strength, look, don't touch," he growled.

The first girl was now hugging Bakura from behind and stroking his hair. "You're really cute! Why don't we ditch your friend and go somewhere more private?"

Bakura struggled in vain to free himself. "Well, no, I don't think so. . . ." From his eyes, he desperately wanted help, yet he wished he could handle the problem on his own. He just wasn't quite sure what to do. It had all been so sudden!

Yami Bakura shoved the second girl to the side and stepped forward. "In case you haven't noticed, he doesn't want to go with you." His voice was rough and filled with warnings, his expression dark and dangerous.

The first girl pouted. "What are you, his keeper?"

"No, but I don't take kindly to immature little brats who can't keep their hands to themselves." The Infinity Ring started to glow.

Yugi gulped. "Uh oh. . . ."

A bright light enveloped the area. When it faded, both girls were standing and looking confused.

Relieved, Bakura scurried away from the first one. "Yami, what did you do?!" he exclaimed.

"I erased their memories of the last few minutes," Yami Bakura grunted. "I might have liked to do worse, but I can't risk angering this piece of metal. Anyway, they weren't worth the effort."

Bakura shuddered. "I wish I could erase _my_ memories of the last few minutes!" he moaned.

"You need to be more assertive, you dolt," Yami Bakura scolded. "You could have pulled free."

"Yes, I know . . . but it's so awkward to think of being impolite. . . ." Bakura rubbed the back of his neck.

Yami Bakura scoffed. " _You_ be impolite?! She was invading your personal space! You couldn't _be_ impolite when she was the offender!"

"I guess you're right, Yami," Bakura relented. "It's just that old habits die hard."

"Especially in your case," Yami Bakura retorted.

Yugi relaxed as the girls wandered off down the street, still looking confused. "Whew. I thought maybe he was going to capture their souls."

"He probably would have liked to," Atem said, "but he was afraid of the Infinity Ring turning against him. For now, it's keeping him in line."

"I don't think that's the only thing keeping him in line," Yugi smiled.

That was when they were spotted.

"Yugi!" Bakura said in surprise. "And . . . oh my." His eyes widened.

Atem stepped forward. "Hello."

Yami Bakura went stiff. "Pharaoh?!"

"Yes." Atem hesitated, then held out a hand. "There is no reason for us to fight now, Bakura. Will you consider a cease-fire?"

Yami Bakura still looked wary. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come back to live here, just like you," Atem said. "Only I've already earned my second chance."

Yami Bakura stood still, his eyes searching. "I've wondered something from the moment it happened. Why did you show mercy on me at the door to the afterlife? And why did you help Bakura and Yugi find me when Yami Marik abducted me? After everything I did, that should have been the last thing you would do."

"It was the right thing to do," Atem replied. "I learned that from Yugi. And regardless, I honestly don't know who did what out of you and Zorc. I think Zorc let you think you were in control when you weren't and then influenced you so subtly at first, you thought everything was your own idea and your own desires. It was only when it was too late that you realized Zorc had fused himself with you and your thoughts and minds had intertwined. After three thousand years, you were so twisted and so consumed by Zorc's spirit that you thought you were Zorc. That was why you started talking to me as though you were him during the Dark Role-Playing Game. And it must be why you suffered such heavy damage when Zorc was destroyed and you were set free."

Yami Bakura looked highly uncomfortable now. "I don't need you to psychoanalyze me," he snapped. But from the way he said it, it seemed to make sense to him. It was a question he had been puzzling over ever since being set free.

Bakura laid a hand on his shoulder. "But that's in the past now," he said gently. "You're alright, Yami. You know you're not Zorc. You don't want to do what he did or to resume your own quest of revenge. And the Pharaoh did help you. He's right; there's no more reason to fight."

At last Yami Bakura nodded. His eyes were shaded, hidden by his wild bangs as he spoke. "I owe you my life, Pharaoh. I never thought I would say those words. Or these: it wasn't your fault about Kul Elna. It's an ancient custom to make the family pay for one's wrongdoings, but I should not have tried to make you pay for a sin that was your father's. Tricked or not, he authorized the creation of the Millennium Items. I fully believed he knew that it required living sacrifices, but in reality only Ahknadin and his soldiers were truly guilty of that. I only wanted justice, at least before Zorc got hold of me, but I was so consumed by hatred that I didn't realize my plan wasn't just. I . . . am sorry." He looked up at last. "But it really does sound ridiculous to say it when one's crimes are great. I haven't even touched the tip of the iceberg."

Atem smiled. "And you don't have to. I can see that you are sincere. Your hatred and your insanity are gone, leaving behind the person that you might have been had your life not taken such a tragic turn when you were a child."

"Darkness still courses through my veins," Yami Bakura said. "I am what I learned to be, and that is not a good person, no matter what Bakura thinks."

"We shall see," Atem said. "But I don't believe Bakura could care about anyone who is completely evil.

"And . . . now I must confess that I was so outraged by what was happening in the Dark Role-Playing Game and how my loved ones were being toyed with that I fully grasped the idea that you were only Zorc," he continued, looking grave now. "I wanted to have an excuse to obliterate you, and believing you were the personification of darkness in people's hearts seemed the perfect excuse. I was so caught up in my outrage that I didn't stop to wonder what had happened to Thief King Bakura. I didn't know about the fusion of your spirits until I crossed to the afterlife. Had I known before, or really stopped to think about it, I would have realized you were still there and I should try to save you. For some reason, Zorc didn't want me to know."

"I of all people can't blame you for your rage," Yami Bakura said. "I don't blame you for destroying Zorc. If anything, that's another reason why I owe you. Because of Zorc's destruction, I am finally free."

"Zorc's destruction enabled you to have the opportunity to become free," Atem said. "But I believe it was Bakura's kindness and forgiveness that truly set you free. He saw in you what no one else ever did, and that has been your salvation up to this point."

Yami Bakura couldn't deny that.

Yugi and Bakura exchanged a happy look. They both doubted that these two would ever be friends, but they were no longer enemies. There would be no war between them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ishizu sighed to herself as she leaned back at her desk and surveyed the mysterious folder laying open before her. Professor Arthur Hawkins had taken up a new line of research, that of the mysterious Infinity Items, and he had just sent her his latest findings: photographs of a tablet unearthed in Rome, depicting a man bearing one of the Infinity Items and preparing to do battle with a great evil. At least, that was how Professor Hawkins interpreted the image, and Ishizu could not disagree with the assessment.

What concerned Ishizu was that the Item in the image appeared to be the Ring, the same one Yami Bakura now bore. She wished she knew something more about the Item and what its powers were. Of course, no one wished that more than Yami Bakura. If Professor Hawkins discovered anything else, it might shed some light on the mystery. Meanwhile, she supposed she had best take this folder and show it to Bakura and Yami Bakura tonight.

She started to get up when the telephone on her desk rang. Blinking in surprise, she reached and lifted the receiver. "Hello?"

The sound of heavy breathing on the other end of the phone chilled her blood.

"Who is this?" she demanded after a moment.

A loud _click_ sounded in her ear.

Frowning now, she hung up and gathered the folder. It must be an immature crank caller. At least, that was the most logical explanation and what she wanted to believe. Only . . .

A shiver ran up her spine. Part of her didn't seem able to accept that idea. That part said that this was far more concerning than a simple crank call.

She shook her head. She didn't have the Millennium Necklace anymore, much to her relief. The future wasn't written in stone; destiny could be changed. She was probably just having a brief moment of paranoia due to all the bizarre experiences they all went through. After all, why should it be more than a simple, juvenile prank?

That was what she told herself as she locked up the museum for the night and headed out to her car. Then she went stiff in shock.

Written on her windshield in red was a crude yet determined message.

 _We're coming for you._

xxxx

Yami Bakura was deep in thought as he and Bakura wandered up the street and in the direction of another clothing shop. He hadn't spoken since taking leave of Atem and Yugi, and finally Bakura spoke.

"Yami? What are you thinking?"

Yami Bakura came back to the present and looked to the boy. "I'm thinking how strange it feels to have apologized to the Pharaoh," he grunted. "I remember so many years of hating his father . . . then transferring that hatred to him when the man died. . . . I wanted the world to know what had happened to Kul Elna, yet I knew they weren't likely to care when it was a village of thieves and misfits. I thought the only way I could achieve justice for those 99 tortured souls was to defeat the Pharaoh and his priests and claim all the Millennium Items for myself. Then I got the Ring and Zorc managed to change my goals to wanting to bring him into the real world for the purpose of destroying it." He passed a hand over his face. "How did that even _happen?_ I didn't want to destroy the world."

Bakura gave him a sad smile. "Power corrupts all by itself, but when the personification of darkness in people's hearts gets involved, it's far worse and far harder to break free."

Yami Bakura shuddered. After three thousand years, no one knew that better than him.

"Yami . . ." Bakura hesitated. "I know you talked about how strange it felt to not have Zorc fused with you anymore. Do you still feel the same way?"

"I've wondered that myself," Yami Bakura admitted. "Sometimes it does still feel alien to realize that I am truly myself again, that there isn't another voice whispering in my ear and trying to make me believe that his thoughts are my own. And sometimes I still wonder if I didn't truly become Zorc, just as I claimed to the Pharaoh."

"You didn't," Bakura said firmly. "You only thought it because the fusion had poisoned you so much by then."

Yami Bakura slowly nodded. That was really what he had come to believe. He couldn't really be Zorc, not when he didn't share Zorc's goals and he recognized that fact. "I'm still not sure which form truly is me, however," he said, "and I doubt if different clothes will help me decide. You were right, Bakura, when you said they were both me, in different ways."

"Then I see no harm in your continuing to switch between them," Bakura smiled.

The Infinity Ring flashed and Yami Bakura transformed to the form that resembled Bakura's older brother. Somewhere nearby, an older lady yelped and collapsed to a bench in a dead faint.

Bakura jumped. "Oh my." He looked to the thief with a reproving frown. "There's no harm in switching forms, Yami, but I think it would be better to do it when no one is around!"

"She'll be fine," Yami Bakura said dismissively.

Bakura hurried over to the bench to make sure of that. "Honestly, Yami, I think you just enjoy scaring people!"

A shrug. "A man's got to have _some_ fun. It's harmless."

"Unless someone has a stroke or a heart attack," Bakura shot back. He fanned the woman's face as she stirred. "Are you alright?!"

"Oh . . ." She blinked at him. "Yes, I think so. . . . I just had the most bizarre hallucination!" Then she caught sight of Yami Bakura over Bakura's shoulder. "Or . . . was it a hallucination?" she quavered.

"It wasn't," Yami Bakura said flatly. "But it's nothing for you to worry about."

"I'm so sorry if he frightened you," Bakura said. "He really wasn't trying to."

She shuddered. "You're a nice boy." Pushing away from the bench, she stood and frowned at Yami Bakura. "But you . . . I don't know what you are."

"I'm his best friend," Yami Bakura grunted.

Bakura took his wrist. "We'll just be going now, if you're sure you're alright."

"I'm fine," she nodded. "Thank you, young man."

Bakura shook his head as he led Yami Bakura down the street and around the corner. "That was certainly embarrassing," he said. He sighed. "And yet . . . I'm glad if you're in a better mood, Yami. You've been so somber ever since the Neo-Orichalcos ordeal."

"So have you," Yami Bakura pointed out.

Bakura looked down. "Yes. . . ."

"But you don't need to be," Yami Bakura insisted.

"It's hard to get over having fallen to the darkness," Bakura said softly.

"Yes," Yami Bakura agreed. "It is." He peered at the boy. "But tell me . . . if that woman hadn't swooned, would you have still been so upset by my switching forms with her there?"

"No, probably not," Bakura chuckled. "It might have been kind of amusing then."

Yami Bakura smirked a bit.

"Great Scott, what's happening at the museum?!" Bakura exclaimed.

They both stared at the sight of police cars in the parking lot. A photographer was snapping pictures of a car, while Ishizu Ishtar stood by and looked tense.

"It doesn't look like anything that involves us," Yami Bakura said. "Just a vandal."

"Perhaps." Bakura started to cross the street. "But I think we should find out."

Not really surprised, Yami Bakura rolled his eyes and followed.

"Ishizu!" Bakura called. "What's happened?!"

Ishizu looked up with a start. "Someone left this message on my car," she announced. "I don't know why or what it means."

Bakura stared at it. "'We're coming to get you,'" he read, and shuddered. "Why, that's terrible! Who would do something like this?!"

"I wish I knew," Ishizu frowned. "I called Marik and Rishid to make certain they're alright. They're on their way over now." Catching sight of Yami Bakura, she added, "Thief King, I saw something tonight that should be of interest to you, and you as well, Bakura."

"Hmm?" Yami Bakura raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"An ancient Roman tablet depicting someone wielding the Infinity Ring." Ishizu opened the folder she was still carrying and held up one of the photographs.

"That really is the Infinity Ring!" Bakura gasped. "But how? And why?"

Yami Bakura came over to look as well, frowning at the sight. "What is he doing?"

"It looks as though he's about to engage a being of darkness in battle," Ishizu said.

"Then others have apparently done that with the Ring before it came to me," Yami Bakura said.

"And now Shadi wants you to do it, Yami," Bakura said.

Yami Bakura frowned. "And if I don't, then I will fade into the darkness."

"I know you won't," Bakura insisted.

Yami Bakura studied the picture again. "And there's nothing on this tablet that gives any instructions about the Ring at all?"

"Professor Hawkins found none," Ishizu said. "He said he'd let me know the moment anything else was revealed."

Yami Bakura didn't look hopeful. "He's not likely to find anything. Shadi obviously didn't want me to know exactly what to do or what this blasted thing's powers are. I'm supposed to find all of that out for myself, if it's possible."

"Of course it's possible," Bakura insisted.

"Shadi never wanted the Ring to be given to me," Yami Bakura pointed out. "He only did it because those higher in power insisted."

"And they believed in you even if Shadi didn't," Bakura said.

Ishizu nodded. "I will send you copies of the photographs, if you want."

"If it's not too much trouble." Bakura glanced back at the car. "That's just so disturbing! I can't imagine who would do something like this, or why!"

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Ishizu said. But the flicker in her eyes said that she was afraid.

"Ishizu!" Marik's motorcycle pulled into the parking lot now, the worried boy at the helm. Rishid was in the sidecar. Both brothers hurried over as soon as the vehicle was parked. "What's going on?!"

Ishizu smiled at them. "It's alright. Just the message I mentioned on the phone."

Marik was staring at it, his hands on his hips. "This isn't any small thing!" he cried. "Someone wouldn't have put it here if they didn't mean business!"

"But what kind of business?" Ishizu said calmly. "There's no reason for them to do this."

"Obviously there's a reason, since they did it," Marik retorted. He hadn't even noticed the Bakuras.

Rishid did. "Did either of you see what happened?" he asked.

"What? Oh. No," Bakura said with a surprised blink. "We just got here."

Marik looked over now, his eyes widening in surprise. "Hello," he greeted.

Yami Bakura gave a vague nod.

"Hello," Bakura said, and tried to smile. "I'm happy to see all of you. I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

"Likewise," Marik said.

Bakura hesitated, suddenly thinking about Atem. Was it his place to tell them that he had returned? Or was that something Atem would rather say himself?

"Well," Ishizu spoke now, "the police seem to be finished. I would like to leave."

"They'll need the car for evidence, though," Marik frowned.

Ishizu sighed. "That's true. Then I guess I'm going to get my first ride on a motorcycle tonight." She smiled a bit.

Marik perked up. "Really, Sister?" He had wanted to share his love of motorcycles with her so many times, but she had always been too hesitant and unsure to accept. Marik had finally given up.

She nodded. "Really." She headed for the motorcycle with purpose.

Bakura smiled. "Then we'll see all of you later. Goodnight!"

"Goodbye." Marik waved to him and Yami Bakura and climbed back on the motorcycle.

Ishizu took up a helmet and got on behind him. "I'll send those pictures when we get home," she promised.

"Thank you!" Bakura waved back. He looked to Yami Bakura with hopefulness in his eyes. "Surely we'll find some clue on that tablet that should help!"

"Maybe," Yami Bakura said noncommittally.

"I'm just worried about Ishizu," Bakura said, sobering again. "What a horrible message to find written on your property!" He turned to stare at the crimson letters.

"It could be an elaborate prank," Yami Bakura shrugged.

"I know, but I don't think it is," Bakura insisted.

"We'll see," Yami Bakura said. "In any case, it shouldn't have to involve us. There's probably very little we could do."

"Maybe," Bakura said. "But I like to help where I can. They're my friends!"

"How well I know," Yami Bakura grunted.

"And Marik did so much to help you when his Yami kidnapped you," Bakura continued. "I think we both owe it to the Ishtars to help out in this situation, for that reason if nothing else."

Yami Bakura scowled. Bakura had him there; he always paid his debts. "Very well then," he conceded.

Bakura smiled. "Now, let's get back to what we were doing. Are you planning to stay in that form for a while?"

A shrug. "Let's wait and see if we even find anything I want to try on."

"Fair enough," Bakura agreed.

xxxx

In the meantime, Yugi and Atem were still making their way to find the others, both deep in thought and amazed about what had just occurred.

"I don't think I ever expected Yami Bakura to apologize for anything," Yugi finally said. "He really surprised me there."

"Yes," Atem mused. "And he meant what he said. It wasn't like when he played with everyone's minds pretending to be free of the evil Shadow Creature in the Memory World."

"I remember when Tristan came running to the Game Shop in a complete panic because he'd just encountered Yami Bakura on the street," Yugi said. "We'd all thought he was gone, and instead, there he was again. And even weirder, Tristan said that he and Bakura basically seemed to be getting along even though they were having a misunderstanding right then.

"None of us knew what to think. I had actually wanted to know if he was okay because of those awful dreams I'd been having of his soul being shredded when Zorc was destroyed, but I hadn't wanted him to come back and cause more trouble. Still, I tried to trust Bakura." Yugi smiled. "It's taken a long time, but after the Neo-Orichalcos disaster, I finally felt Yami Bakura was trustworthy, especially where it came to Bakura. And now, well . . . I feel like he's trustworthy on more than just that."

"So do I," Atem said. "He will be a valuable ally in whatever conflicts come up."

"Hey! Yugi!"

Yugi perked up. "It's Téa!" He looked ahead to the figures in the sunset.

"And Joey and Tristan are with her!" Atem added.

Everyone ran to meet up. But as they drew closer, and the arriving friends really saw the sight before them, stunned disbelief and joy filled their eyes.

"No way!" Tristan gasped.

"It can't be!" Joey exclaimed.

"But it is!" Téa cried. "Atem!" She rushed ahead and got to them ahead of Joey and Tristan. "Atem, you're really here! Shadi said we'd hear from you soon, but he never said it would be like this!"

"What are you doing here?!" Joey demanded as he and Tristan caught up.

"Yeah. We thought the whole point of everything was to get you into the afterlife so you could rest," Tristan said.

Atem smiled. "The whole point of everything was for me to be able to stop fighting so I could be at rest," he said. "But I discovered that I wanted to be with all of you the most. I've been allowed a second chance, the same as what the Thief King will earn if he proves himself."

Three pairs of eyes widened.

"You're here to stay?!" Téa looked like she still couldn't believe this. It was everything she had longed for. She had wanted Atem to stay so badly, or to come back, but not if it had to be against his will or if he had to be trapped by being in Yugi's body. But now they each had their own body and Atem had returned of his own choice.

"For real?!" Joey added. "This isn't just a visit?!"

"It's for real," Atem nodded. "I'm going to live out a normal mortal life here."

Joey beamed. "Alright! This calls for a celebration! The gang's back together again!"

"Hey, what's this?" Tristan had just noticed the Infinity Puzzle.

"I'm not sure," Atem admitted. "I don't need it to sustain a physical form, but Shadi thought I should have it for its powers. He said it will help in the future."

"Well, that's good enough for me!" Joey said. "We'll figure it out when we need to. Now, who's up for pizza?! Valon can probably get us a discount at Domino's!"

"That sounds great!" Yugi grinned.

Everyone chorused in the affirmative.

As they headed off down the street in search of Domino's, Téa just watched Atem fondly. She could hardly believe this. And from Yugi's expression, it still seemed like an amazing dream to him too. Atem was home, and for good! Téa had never pictured this was how they would hear from him again.

Her heart swelled. This was the best day she had had in a long time.

xxxx

The robed figure sneered as he hid near the museum and watched all the commotion as the police took Ishizu's car away. So much fuss over a little vandalism to the Ishtar woman's car. He could just imagine how things would heat up when things started getting really interesting.

And they would soon, no question about that. He wasn't going to waste time with the petty stuff for long. Just enough to make them sweat. Then he would start sending out his Rare Hunters one by one to wreak havoc on his hated enemy's life, and the lives of those he had held dear. He had studied Battle City very carefully. He would use all of Marik's tactics against him.

Except . . .

He frowned. There was one ability he didn't have. He could certainly do plenty of damage without it, but it would make for such delicious irony and revenge to be able to use the ultimate torment against the one who had used it on him.

A strange, deep laugh startled him to attention. He turned with a jerk, looking to a silhouetted figure leaning against a tree trunk with folded arms. "Who're you, punk?" he demanded.

"Someone you may want to speak with." White teeth gleamed in the oncoming night. "I've seen what you're doing and I most heartily approve."

"Yeah? Well, it's not like I need your permission or approval," he snapped.

"I also know who you are. Bandit Keith Howard, former intercontinental Duel Monsters champion. Now reduced to leading a band of criminals on the underground. And you want revenge on the last boy who played you for a chump."

"What's it to you?" Keith retorted.

"I would love to cause misery for him and everyone he loves! Not to mention, I have something I think you'd like—the power of mind-control."

Now Keith was finally interested. "How do you have it?!" he snapped. "Did you get that Rod thing of Marik's?"

"No; that's been destroyed. I take my powers from the shadows themselves." The man pushed away from the tree and stepped into a sliver of twilight. The wild blond hair was immediately visible, as was the tanned skin . . . and a very familiar visage.

Keith fell back. "What is this?!" he burst out. "You . . . _you're_ Marik! Only your voice and hair have gone crazy!"

The being sneered. "I am the dark side of Marik. Or at least, that's how I began my existence."

"You're a split personality?!" Keith's lip curled. "This is getting too freaky. There's no way I'll trust Marik to destroy Marik! I'm outta here."

"I am complete without Marik," Yami Marik said. "I don't exist in Marik's body; he kicked me out! I live my own life now, a life of chaos and mayhem. And there is nothing I would like more than to help you with your plan."

Keith paused, frowning. "You can really mind-control people?"

"I can. We could either start big right away, or we could try it out on someone else first, to scare everyone and let them know danger is just on the horizon."

"Just who are you thinking of?" Keith asked.

A wretched grin split the creature's face. "There are still a few things I'd like to teach a certain someone about taming the darkness."

"Hmm." Keith considered that for a moment. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I like your mind-control plan. Okay, try it out on this guy and let me see what you can really do."

Veins began to pop out across Yami Marik's face. "With pleasure."

Keith stared at him in disbelief. _What is wrong with this guy?_ he wondered. _I'd better not be making a big mistake._

 _Wait, what am I talking about? I'm teaming up with a split-off personality of the guy I'm trying to take down. Of course I'm making a mistake!_

But he could see from Yami Marik's expression that it was too late to back out now. Before Keith could so much as try to speak, the thing vanished. His deal with the devil was sealed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Rex Raptor scowled to himself as he sat at an outdoor cafe and sipped an ice cream float. He had been wandering aimlessly ever since he and Weevil Underwood had had a falling-out. But aimless wandering was better than teaming up with Weevil on another bizarre plot to get rare cards.

 _Why did I work with that loser so much anyway?_ he thought to himself. _As if things weren't bad enough for us already, all of his plans made it ten times worse._

He actually hadn't been such a bad person when left on his own. He dueled honorably and didn't pull mean tricks like Weevil. It was Weevil who had influenced him into becoming a much more rotten person. Still, he hadn't had to listen. He had been so desperate to get back on top that he had even decided that Weevil's idea of joining bad guys bent on the world's destruction and stealing souls was a good one.

His frustration with Weevil had been building for a long time. They had kept hanging out because neither had anywhere else to go. But somehow, after all the weird destruction they had experienced in that freak storm several months ago, all of Rex's frustrations had built up and broke free, and Weevil had felt likewise. They had engaged in a furious duel with no real purpose other than they were mad at each other and wanted to fight. At the conclusion, Rex had announced he was going his own way and Weevil hadn't tried to stop him. Rex hadn't heard from him since then, and as far as he was concerned, it was good riddance.

He jumped a mile when he heard that annoying voice seemingly out of nowhere.

"So here you are! I should have thought to look for you here in Domino City."

Rex dropped the spoon to the table. "What are you doing here, Weevil?" he snapped. He picked it up, ignoring the ice cream dripping on the table, and shoved the spoon back in the float.

Weevil slid into a chair on the other side of the table. "I'm here to tell you of an incredible opportunity that has just opened up!"

"Oh no. Not again." Rex glowered at him. "Weevil, I'm sick and tired of your stupid schemes. I'm not going to help you with any more of them!"

"Just listen!" Weevil leaned forward excitedly on the table and plopped one hand right into the drops of ice cream. Disgusted, he pulled his hand back and stared at it.

Rex had to smirk.

"Well. So, there's these people in town called Rare Hunters," Weevil said, wiping his hand on his shorts. "They go around seeking out all the best rare cards to add to their decks. They're recruiting new members! If we join, we'll be able to assemble powerhouse decks!"

Rex just gave him a bored look. "I'm not interested, Weevil. I'm tired of playing crooked."

"Where has playing straight got you?" Weevil countered.

"Where has playing crooked ever got us?" Rex shot back. "Nothing ever works for people like us, but at least by playing it straight I don't end up looking like a _complete_ idiot. We just embarrass ourselves whenever we show our faces anywhere these days. What happened at Kaiba's last tournament was the lowest point we've had in a while! Being beat in one turn by a guy with pink hair?!"

"It will be different this time!" Weevil insisted.

"Then go join them yourself," Rex said in annoyance.

For the first time, Weevil wavered. "You're really not going to come with me?"

"No!" Rex snapped. "What part of 'I'm not interested' don't you understand?!"

"Well . . ." Weevil hesitated, insecurity flashing through his eyes. But then it was gone and he glowered at Rex. "Fine, then! I _will_ join them! Just don't come crying to me wanting in after I'm rich and famous!"

"Rich and infamous, you mean," Rex retorted. "The Rare Hunters are crooks!"

"Who cares?!" Weevil jumped down from the chair and ran off. "You'll always be a loser, Rex Raptor!"

"So will you!" Rex yelled after him.

He muttered to himself once Weevil was gone. Weevil had probably kept coercing Rex into his schemes because he was one of those people who really didn't like to do things alone. But Rex really was tired of it. Weevil sounded like a broken record. He wouldn't get anywhere with this plan any more than they had got anywhere with any other plan. And he'd probably end up arrested and thrown in juvenile hall or some other equally pleasant place.

Rex frowned. Why really had he come back to Domino City, though? There wasn't anything for him here. All there was, was the people who had beat him and Weevil before.

Joey had preached a lot about honor and dueling for the right reasons during his and Rex's Orichalcos duel. Under the influence of the Orichalcos, Rex hadn't been impressed. Not that he would have been much more impressed when left to his own devices. Joey's point of view was extremely naive.

And yet . . . it was Joey who kept rising higher in the dueling ranks while Rex was all but forgotten by now. Whether he liked it or not, something about Joey's strategies worked. And that indicated that, as much as Rex might hate it, maybe he should swallow his pride and try to face Joey in another honorable duel. Maybe, even if he lost, he would learn something from it if he was open and willing.

He sighed. Meanwhile, Weevil was rushing off to get in with those Rare Hunter freaks. Rex wanted to figure out how to go back to being honest again, but Weevil had no interest in that. He had probably never played honest in his life and never would.

Come to think of it . . . the last time the Rare Hunters had been in town, they had seemed to target Yugi and Joey. What if that was what they were up to again?

Rex groaned. Even though he hadn't wanted anything to do with the Rare Hunters, he had the awful feeling that he might end up involved in this mess anyway. It probably hadn't been a good time to come back to Domino City. But now that he was here, he wasn't going to leave again. Not yet.

xxxx

Yami Bakura had been quiet again for a lot of his and Bakura's outing. He had finally found some modern clothes to try in his Thief King form that were similar to his standard wardrobe—a red shirt with a beige hood and dark pants. He still opted to keep most of his gold jewelry, and he was wearing the shirt open. He was silent as they walked, staring off into the distance with his hands in his pockets.

"Well?" Bakura asked. "What do you think, Yami?"

"I like it," Yami Bakura said. "I'm already used to modern clothes from being in my other form. It should be easy to get used to these." He hesitated, feeling awkward. "Thank you. . . ."

Bakura smiled. "I'm happy if it helps." He linked arms with his friend. Yami Bakura blinked in surprise but didn't protest.

After another half a block, the thief spoke. "There's something on _your_ mind now."

Bakura blushed. "I've wondered for a long time, but I haven't dared ask. I know I'm your descendant, but how? I mean . . ." The coloring deepened. "I haven't ever heard anything about you having a wife. . . ."

Yami Bakura grunted and looked away. "We were young. . . . Of course, most people married young in those days. And yes, we actually _were_ married," he growled. His expression twisted in disgust. "She only got in with me because she wanted a child. When she had one, she left me and took him with her."

Bakura stared at him. "Oh Yami. . . . I'm so sorry," he gasped. "Did you love her?"

A shrug. "I ask myself that question sometimes. I thought I'd forgotten how to love after the Kul Elna massacre. I'm still not sure of the answer. But I do know that was a final, bitter blow. When I was alone again, I accepted that it was my lot not to have loved ones and I worked on becoming the dreaded King of Thieves."

"That's so terrible," Bakura said softly. "And the scar on your face. . . . Did you get that around that time?"

Yami Bakura reached up to touch it. "I got part of this when I was eight," he said flatly. "I was desperate for food and I stole a loaf of bread. The baker chased after me and slashed my cheek with his knife. He almost put my eye out."

Bakura stopped walking and stared at him. "He did that to a child?!" he cried in horror.

"Stealing was a very serious crime," Yami Bakura said. "I was lucky to get away with my life, my eye, and both hands intact." He sneered. "And I still managed to get the bread."

Bakura couldn't fault him for that, especially under the circumstances. "But you only got part of the scar then?" He shuddered, his eyes wide. "What about the rest?"

"The two horizontal slashes came later," Yami Bakura said. "I was battling a band of thieves called the Flying Carpet Gang. Their leader got into a fight with me and slashed my cheek with two sharp spikes he was holding in his hand. I left him in worse condition." He didn't elaborate and Bakura was just as glad not to know the details.

"You really have had a terrible time of it, Yami," the boy said sadly.

"It's the consequences of being a thief," Yami Bakura shrugged.

"But you really didn't have much choice, not when you were orphaned at age six and had nowhere to go," Bakura said. "How did you ever survive?"

"Sheer willpower and determination," Yami Bakura said. "And it was comforting to be able to go back to Kul Elna at night and curl up in the room with the Millennium Tablet." He looked away. "I slept on it and I could feel the spirits of the 99 victims all around me. I was never afraid; they were all the people I had loved. Why should I fear them?"

"You shouldn't," Bakura said. "It always seemed ridiculous to me when people got bent out of shape over seeing ghosts, if they were of people they knew. The only reason to be upset would be because it would be heartbreaking for them to be dead. But they would still be the same people they were in life. It wouldn't make sense to fear them."

"That was one thing I always did like about you," Yami Bakura said. "You weren't afraid for silly reasons . . . most of the time."

Bakura flushed. Yami Bakura had likely thought it ridiculous when Bakura had freaked over a skeleton falling on his back in Duelist Kingdom. But he wouldn't go there.

"I hope it hasn't made you sad to talk about these things," he said instead.

"I'm surprised I am talking about them," Yami Bakura admitted. "I never have before. Naturally it rarely feels good to think about the past, but I often do anyway. And knowing there's someone who actually wants to know is comforting, in some odd way."

Bakura smiled. "I don't think it's odd at all."

"Now what I'm wondering is whether I should get a job." Yami Bakura sounded awkward now, and he scowled into the oncoming night.

"A job?" Bakura blinked.

"At least part-time, while you're in school. It would give me something to do other than play Doom on the computer for hours." Yami Bakura shrugged. "On the other hand, I don't know how long I'll be around. Maybe I shouldn't try getting a job unless I know I've passed the test."

That was something Bakura didn't want to think about. "You're going to pass, Yami!" he insisted. "And I know that even if somehow you don't, you won't fade into the darkness!"

"Because of love," Yami Bakura said matter-of-factly, almost sarcastically.

"Yes! Oh, I know it sounds outlandish, but we both know that love can and has worked miracles for us. You can't fade away when someone truly loves you."

"Heh." Yami Bakura looked away. "We'll see."

"And as for having a job, I think right now it's most important for you to work with the Infinity Ring and try to get it to work," Bakura said. "But it couldn't hurt to see if there's anything available in town that you might like to do."

"I don't even have any skills other than stealing and using magic," Yami Bakura grunted.

"I'm sure you have something," Bakura said firmly. "I can try to help you figure it out."

"That would be nice," Yami Bakura admitted.

Bakura smiled. ". . . Oh," he remembered. "Why on Earth was that gang called the Flying Carpet Gang?"

Yami Bakura did not look pleased. "Because they had enchanted a couple of carpets and floated around the city on them. Eventually I had to defeat the carpets by unraveling them in order to take out the gang."

"That sounds so bizarre," Bakura exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"It was, but I dealt with it," Yami Bakura said.

Bakura smiled. "I'm sure you did."

xxxx

Marik could feel that Ishizu was tensely gripping him by the time they arrived home. He parked in the driveway and removed his helmet, looking to her over his shoulder. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Ishizu visibly relaxed. "I'm glad it's over. But thank you for driving carefully, Marik." She had the feeling he drove much more recklessly when he was alone. Slowly she removed her helmet and climbed down.

Marik stood on the driveway and frowned, his hands on his hips. "We have to figure out who left that message on your car, Sister," he said. "Even if it was just an immature prank, they should be found and stopped."

Rishid frowned too. "We should also think about what to do if it wasn't just an immature prank," he said. "What could it mean?"

Ishizu sighed. ". . . There was one other strange incident," she had to admit. "Someone called my office but said nothing when I answered."

"The two events must be connected!" Marik exclaimed. "And why would an average prankster call and say nothing after vandalizing your car? I say that indicates all the more that something else is going on." He folded his arms.

"But what?" Ishizu sighed. "Why would anyone target me? I've done nothing that should anger anyone."

The foreboding from earlier returned. Marik looked down, his shoulders slumping. "But I have," he said quietly. "Maybe this isn't about you, Ishizu. Maybe somehow, for some reason, it's about me. We know the Rare Hunters are still out there. Maybe they've decided to take revenge on me for what I did to them."

Rishid stiffened. That actually sounded plausible, horrifyingly enough.

Ishizu's eyes narrowed. "But you've tried to help them, Marik," she protested.

"Usually anonymously, since they didn't want to have anything to do with me face to face," Marik said. "I can't blame them for their anger. And . . . if they're targeting my loved ones instead of coming after me directly . . . I taught them that, too." Horror filled his eyes.

"We don't actually know that is what's happening," Rishid said.

"No, but I don't think we should ignore the possibility," Marik growled. "I have many enemies, and Ishizu is right—she has done nothing to deserve this! I've always feared the Rare Hunters might rise up against me someday."

"Then we will be very careful," Ishizu soothed. "But we should also think of who might be responsible for this if it is not the Rare Hunters."

Marik sighed. "Well, none of us can come up with another reason why they'd target you, Ishizu," he pointed out.

"I will have to think," Ishizu said. "It could be related to some new research I'm doing. Professor Hawkins is studying the Infinity Items and sent me his current findings."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Why would either of you be targeted for that?!"

"I don't know." Ishizu shook her head. "But we know so little of the Infinity Items. I think I should go inside and call Professor Hawkins and make sure he and his granddaughter are alright."

"We should cover all bases," Marik conceded. But he still doubted that had anything to do with the attack.

Rishid had to admit, he was afraid Marik was right.

xxxx

The residence above the Turtle Game Shop was host to a grand celebration that evening. The five friends shared pizza and soda, laughed and talked, and just sat and appreciated the miracle that they were back together.

"You know, I wonder what ol' Kaiba will say when he finds out about this," Joey grinned.

"He'll probably come chasing after you for a rematch," Tristan said, looking to Atem.

"How is Kaiba?" Atem asked. "I've watched him at times, and he seems to be dealing with my absence fairly well, but appearances can be deceiving."

"Well . . ." The teens exchanged an uncomfortable look.

"He has been dealing with it well, for the most part," Yugi offered.

"But there was the time he sent out a search party to go through your tomb and they brought back a chest of these weird little creatures that trap people in their secret dreams," Téa shuddered.

"Oh yeah. Now that was a mess," Tristan nodded.

"You said it," Joey agreed, popping a stray piece of pepperoni in his mouth. "They zapped Kaiba off to their dimension and when Mokuba tried to get him back, they just made a fake Kaiba and turned the Kaiba mansion to crystal!"

Atem raised an eyebrow. "You don't say."

"That was pretty bizarre," Tristan said. "But that finally got sorted out and everything's okay now."

"Or everything was okay until the next disaster came along," Téa sighed.

"And everything's okay again now," Tristan said firmly. "Maybe things will just stay peaceful for a while."

"I hope so," Atem said.

". . . Oh no," Yugi suddenly realized.

"What is it, Yug?" Joey blinked.

"We really should have invited Duke over," Yugi said. "Marik too, maybe. And Serenity. Bakura already had plans, but we didn't even think to check with the others. And Duke's right across the street. . . ."

"Oh. . . ." Téa looked down guiltily. "Yeah, that's true. . . ."

"Hey, I'm sure Duke would understand if we wanted to have a private party first," Joey said. "We can have a bigger one tomorrow and invite everybody!"

"Yeah, he'd understand," Yugi said slowly, "but it only drives the point home more that he's not in the inner circle, just like David said. . . ."

"The five of us have been together the longest," Tristan said. "We're so tight we're like family. It's not unusual for a family to want to get together first and then have a bigger celebration for everyone else later."

Atem nodded. "It should be alright. But I do like the idea of a larger celebration tomorrow. I'm looking forward to seeing everyone again."

"And boy, are they gonna be surprised!" Joey grinned.

"No kidding," Téa beamed.

Yugi smiled too. "It's just like old times," he said to Atem. "Only better, because now you have your own body. Not to mention your memories."

"Yes," Atem smiled. "It's the same, but different. Better. Oh. . . ." Suddenly he looked awkward. "Er, this was all so sudden. . . . What will we do about a . . . bed?"

"I think there's a cot around here," Yugi said. "You can sleep in the bed and I'll take the cot for tonight. And then tomorrow we can go bed-shopping!"

"Are you sure, Yugi?" Atem asked.

"Definitely," Yugi insisted. "I'll talk to Bakura and find out where they found Yami Bakura's bed. Since Mr. Bakura is staying home more these days, they finally decided it was better to get another bed." He chuckled. "Yami Bakura was sleeping in Mr. Bakura's bed when he wasn't home."

"And what, trying to sleep in Bakura's bed when he was?" Joey blinked.

"Yup," Yugi said. "With Bakura still in the bed."

Joey snorted. "Oh, that must've been a first-class disaster!"

"Well," Yugi laughed, "Bakura did mention a few problems with space and quilts and falling out of bed."

Now Tristan was laughing too. "I'd pay to see that, especially if Yami Bakura was the one falling out of bed!"

Joey hooted. "Yeah, it'd be pretty hard for the King of Thieves to keep his dignity while plopping on the floor and getting tangled up in the quilts! Or fighting with Bakura over space on the bed!"

Téa rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I need some female friends."

Atem leaned back and watched them, a thoughtful smile on his features. Yes, this was the kind of thing he had missed, and so much more. He was home.

xxxx

A strange sound startled Yami Bakura awake late that night. He jumped in the bed, then slowly rose up and frowned in the general direction of the doorway. All was silent now, and Bakura seemed to not have been disturbed, but Yami Bakura knew he'd heard something. Maybe it was just Mr. Bakura coming back late from the museum. It didn't seem so, though. Instead, Yami Bakura felt a dark presence, an evil presence.

Slowly he got up, creeping silently to the door and into the hall. He had learned how to move noiselessly in order to become a successful tomb-robber; now those skills served him again. He followed the feeling across the hall and down the stairs to the living room. Then he stopped and rocked back in horror. "You!"

"I told you I'd be back when I regained enough strength." Yami Marik sneered at him from where he was standing in a patch of moonlight coming through the window.

"So, it's a rematch you want, eh?" Yami Bakura sneered right back. "It's true that we have some unfinished business. I've never properly paid you back for what you did to me last time. Or for what you did to both Bakura and me on the Battle Ship."

"Then let's start the penalty game, shall we?" Yami Marik grinned widely, his eyes going bloodshot with his anticipation.

"Let's," Yami Bakura agreed.

The familiar dark purple and blue fog slowly enclosed the two enemies as the Shadow Game began. Once again they were battling on the landscapes of their minds. Yami Marik was fresh and prepared with a new bag of tricks, but Yami Bakura was formidable and ready to counter each and every one. Time was soon lost while they battled on.

"You've mastered the powers of your Infinity Ring quite well," Yami Marik finally admitted. "It's much different from last time."

"Oh?" Yami Bakura smirked. "As I recall, even though you'd been torturing me for days, I defeated you the last time by beating you at your own twisted Shadow Game. And that is exactly what's happening now as well. Game over." The light from the Infinity Ring grew brighter and finally blasted Yami Marik back against the wall. The fog dissipated.

Yami Marik snarled as he crashed to the floor and lay sprawled for a brief moment. Then Yami Bakura's shadow was looming over him. "Get out," he ordered. "You've lost and I want you out of my home."

" _Your_ home now, is it?" Yami Marik rose, his face grotesquely twisted in his sick amusement and delight.

"It's just as much my home as it is Bakura's and his father's," Yami Bakura insisted. "And right now, I am the man of the house."

"I wonder how long that will last," Yami Marik taunted. "Alright. Of course, as per the rules of the game, I have to fade back into the darkness. But not before I leave a last parting gift."

Without warning he threw a dark object that had been tightly clutched in his hand. It hit its target, landing on the side of Yami Bakura's neck. The thief hissed, reaching up to grab at it. But it was already too late; it was sinking into his skin.

"What did you do?!" he demanded. "What . . ." He fell to one knee, shaking.

Yami Marik's visage practically burst with veins. "It was a Shadow Leech," he cackled. "And if you don't know what that is, you will soon!" Then he was gone, vanishing in a swirl of dark fog.

"Yami?!"

Yami Bakura looked up, opening one pained eye to focus on Bakura hurrying down the stairs. The boy's eyes were wide and worried; he knew something terrible had been going on. "Yami, what on Earth?!"

Yami Bakura growled. "Never you mind," he said. He forced himself to stand and he stumbled, but caught himself. "I came downstairs and tripped."

"I heard voices and screaming!" Bakura insisted.

"I started swearing at the rug!" Yami Bakura snapped. He turned, heading for the stairs.

Bakura flinched but followed. "And did the rug swear back?"

Yami Bakura whipped around to glower at him. His lavender eyes were cold and hard, unlike earlier, when they had shown a light. "You are growing quite a defiant streak, aren't you," he said low.

"I learned it from you," Bakura said softly.

Yami Bakura grimaced, holding a hand to his forehead. For a moment his eyes flickered and the light was back. Then they darkened again and he stormed up the rest of the stairs. "Go back to bed."

Bakura was chilled. As he plodded up after the thief, two facts stuck out in his mind: something ominous had happened downstairs and something was wrong with Yami Bakura. The shifting look in his eyes said that loud and clear.

What Bakura didn't know was what it was or how to help him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The telephone rang the next morning, startling Bakura awake. He rose up, almost disturbing Oreo the cat, who had decided to get in bed with him during the night. Bakura gave her an apologetic pat and stumbled up, at the same time glancing to the other bed across the room.

Yami Bakura burrowed into the quilt and pillows, growling low in his throat. "Stop that infernal noise."

Bakura gave a rueful smile. Yami Bakura hated when the telephone rang and woke him up. He would probably be grouchy for a while now because of that.

But . . . _just_ because of that?

Bakura froze in the doorway, last night's memories rushing back to him. Yami Bakura had never said what had happened downstairs, instead going right to bed and growling when Bakura tried one more time to talk to him. So Bakura had given up and gone to bed himself, albeit he had lain awake for a while before sleep had at last claimed him. It was hard to say if Yami Bakura's behavior would persist this day or not.

"Why are you still standing here?!" Yami Bakura snarled, rising up in the bed. His whitish-lavender hair was sticking in all directions worse than usual. If it wasn't that he looked downright angry, the sight would be comical.

Bakura flinched. "I'm going, Yami." He hurried into the hall and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Bakura." It was Yugi. "I'm sorry to call so early, but I wanted to get in touch with you before you might make plans for today."

"Oh?" Bakura shifted. "What is it?"

"Well, we thought it would be nice to have a party with everyone to celebrate Atem's return," Yugi explained. "I've already talked to Marik and he and his siblings have offered to have it at their house tonight."

Bakura smiled. "That sounds very nice."

The hesitation in his voice was immediately obvious. "Do you . . . already have plans, Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"No," Bakura quickly said. "No, the evening is quite open."

"Then is it something else?" Yugi asked in concern. "You sound like something's wrong. . . ."

Bakura sighed, running a hand into his hair. "Well . . . I'm not sure," he confessed. "Last night I was awakened by the sounds of people yelling, but when I went downstairs, I only found Yami half-kneeling on the floor. He insisted he'd tripped on the rug and started swearing at it, but that doesn't explain the other voice I heard. And when we started upstairs, he was quite short with me and something seemed wrong with his eyes."

"How do you mean, Bakura?" Yugi sounded concerned too.

"It's hard to explain. There's always a certain shadow and darkness in them, but when he looks at me I usually see a kind of light. But at that point, I only saw the darkness. Until it lifted for a brief moment and then came back. . . . And he acted like his head was bothering him. . . ."

"How is he today?"

"Out of sorts, I'm afraid," Bakura said. "But I haven't seen enough of him to tell if what happened last night is still affecting him."

Suddenly a shadow fell over him. Yami Bakura was standing there, leaning on the wall with one hand. His gold bracelets clinked against each other. "There is nothing wrong with me, you fool," he snapped. "Now tell that to your little friend."

Bakura swallowed hard. Their position was admittedly intimidating. Yami Bakura was bigger and stronger than him in this form, and there was a darkness he hadn't heard in the other's voice since Zorc's destruction. Bakura had feared him for so long, and had thought he hated him, and had been initially relieved when he had been supposedly gone. But then the house had been so lonely and silent, and he had returned, his spirit so badly torn and tattered from the separation with Zorc, and Bakura had been horrified and pitied him and wanted to help him. And now, after these months, they had become so close. . . .

He frowned. No matter what was wrong, he wouldn't believe that Yami Bakura would hurt him. Not after everything they'd been through. This wasn't the same gruff yet awkward man he had walked home with last night, the man who had actually admitted they were best friends. But that person was still in there. He had to be.

"Something _is_ wrong with you, Yami," he countered firmly. "Yugi's worried too."

"Oh, he is, is he?" Yami Bakura took the phone from Bakura and spoke into it. "Don't think you and your friends are safe, Yugi. I'm taking up a new goal—that of collecting the Infinity Items. I'll be around for the Infinity Puzzle sooner or later."

"What's going on there?!" Yugi cried. "What happened last night?! Bakura's right, something obviously did!"

"Something did, alright," Yami Bakura sneered. "I had a little epiphany. This 'being good' nonsense has to stop. Everyone always knew it wouldn't last. Well, everyone except this dolt."

Bakura stared at him. "Yami, this isn't you talking!" he insisted. "You were still planning to go ahead with Shadi's test. You were thinking of getting a job! And you know very well that if you do something terrible with the Infinity Ring's power, it will turn against you! You've been afraid of that for months!"

"And it's high time I stopped being afraid!" Yami Bakura retorted. "I've been repressing my true self and I'm tired of it. So just think about that, Yugi!" And he slammed the phone down.

Bakura jumped. "Yami, why won't you tell me what's wrong?!" he pleaded. "What happened last night?! I know it wasn't just the rug!"

Yami Bakura stumbled backwards, shaking, bringing a hand to his head. "I . . . I can't remember. I . . ." For a moment he looked and sounded helpless and confused. Then he pushed Bakura away from him and staggered to the steps. "I'm leaving."

Bakura crashed lightly into the telephone table and hurried to right himself. "But why?!" he gasped.

"I've got work to do." The Infinity Ring flashed and Yami Bakura switched again to the form resembling Bakura's older brother. As Bakura stared in shock and horror, he threw open the front door and walked out, letting it bang behind him.

"Oh Yami," Bakura whispered. "Something terrible has happened to you. I don't know what, but I won't rest until I save you from it!"

He ran down the stairs, not even bothering to change into day clothes from his pajamas.

xxxx

Bandit Keith stared into the moving ectoplasmic orb as Yami Marik held it out, watching the events in the Bakura household play out before the human residents departed. "You were really serious, weren't you," he said. "You did all this with that thing you said you attached to that guy."

"That's right," Yami Marik sneered. "Through it, I can control his very thoughts and actions. And with the leech under his skin, it can't be removed. Ironically enough, this is what he tried to do to Yugi the first time they met. Well, not with the leech, but with the Change of Heart card after putting Yugi and everyone else into the game as their favorite characters."

"How do you know that?" Keith blinked.

"I know all about his past," Yami Marik bragged. "The last time I was around, I abducted and tortured him for days. I performed a mind probe on him and learned all there was to know about the great Thief King Bakura."

"Heh. Well, so far it looks pretty effective," Keith said.

"Oh yes," Yami Marik said. "It's foolproof. No one has ever escaped the control of a Shadow Leech. And after I have my fun with the Thief King, we can get down to business and I will also do this to someone Marik holds dear."

"Not Marik himself?" Keith frowned.

"Perhaps," Yami Marik said. "But I think it would be far more delicious to try it on his brother. Rishid always kept me at bay. Now I can play with his mind as I never could before, since he always had to be out of it for me to break free."

Deep down, Keith was still disturbed by this madman. But he was so determined to have his revenge that he put all of those feelings behind him.

"That sounds good to me," he said instead.

"I was sure you'd approve," Yami Marik said.

"And if I hadn't?"

"I would have gone ahead with it anyway." Again with the bloodshot eyes and veins.

Keith decided not to look at him for a while.

xxxx

Yugi was badly shaken as the phone clicked loudly in his ear. "Hello?! Hello, Bakura?!" he called. He pressed the dial tone button until that annoying sound came over the phone. Then he tried again to dial Bakura's number. "Come on, answer!" he pleaded.

It was only after around eight rings that there came a _click._ But the sound that came next wouldn't help Yugi at all. "Merow?"

"Oreo!" Yugi exclaimed. "Is Bakura there?!"

"Meooow!" Oreo replied, in obvious distress.

"Oh!" Yugi slumped against the counter. "He's not there!"

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked up with a start as Atem walked into the room. "Atem, something's really gone wrong at Bakura's!" he cried. "Something strange happened to Yami Bakura last night and now he's acting like his old self!" Quickly he explained the details while Atem listened in grave concern. "What do you think has happened?!"

"What do _you_ think, Yugi?" Atem returned.

Yugi rocked back in surprise. "Well . . . I don't know," he said slowly. "I never thought I could trust him after everything he did, but when I saw how much he'd changed and how much he obviously cared about Bakura, I really came to feel different about him. And I really thought he was sincere yesterday, when he apologized to you."

Atem nodded. "So did I. I still do, in fact."

Yugi bit his lip. "And there was what Bakura said about hearing what sounded like a fight last night, right before Yami Bakura started acting weird. . . ." He shifted. "But why wouldn't he have told Bakura what really happened?"

"There could have been a lot of reasons," Atem said. "Maybe he was being protective. Maybe he had been threatened not to tell or Bakura would be harmed."

"But if it was just that, why would that make him start saying and doing all these other weird things?" Yugi frowned.

"I don't know," Atem said. "But I do know I don't think we should give up on him and believe only what our eyes and ears are telling us. This is the true test of our faith in him. Let's call the others and we'll spread out searching for him. Hopefully at least one of us can find him before something worse happens."

Yugi nodded. "I'll call them on my cellphone while we start looking." He grabbed it off the counter.

"Good idea," Atem said in approval.

xxxx

Yami Bakura stormed down the street with purpose, his eyes narrowed. He had to get the other Infinity Items. The only other one whose location he knew of was the Infinity Puzzle, so it would have to be first. It would be easy enough; he would lure the Pharaoh's friends into a trap and make the Pharaoh come for them. He would have to pay with the Infinity Puzzle to save them.

He stopped walking, his hand shaking as he brought it to his forehead. What was he thinking? The Infinity Items were not the same as the Millennium Items. Using any one Item for evil would bring an end to the user. That was certainly a surefire way to prevent intelligent people from trying to get them all.

Of course . . . in the long-ago past, he had been threatened with destruction if he tried to use the Millennium Items, and he had laughed and said that only made him want them more. He had wanted to be defiant, to prove that he was capable of wielding them. But more than that, he had honestly believed that those Items were his birthright. After all, they had been all that was left of his loved ones. Who had more of a right to have them than he?

Anger boiled in his heart. He doubted he ever would forgive Ahknadin for what he had done, even though his anger towards Atem had faded. Atem had been guiltless. Ahknadin never could be. He had tried to justify the massacre by claiming that the entire village was evil. So even children had been tainted, including Yami Bakura's younger sister Amunet? No; that very idea was evil in itself.

And what Yami Bakura had done in response. . . .

Trying to get the Millennium Items hadn't been evil, not at first. They _had_ been rightfully his, really. And he had honestly believed that the Pharaoh had crafted them for power, and that the entire court knew about it. Even had he known the real reason before he had been too steeped in hate to care, he wouldn't have considered it a decent reason. Trying to bring peace to Egypt by sacrificing 99 undeserving people?

Of course, now he knew that the Pharaoh hadn't known, and that his horror over the truth of the Items' creation had sent him to his death. And he also knew that he himself had gone after others who were mostly undeserving of his wrath, only furthering the vicious cycle. And when he had got hold of one of the Items, it had proved his ruination. He had become such a twisted, shameless being, bent on the world's destruction thanks to Zorc poisoning what was left of his mind. He had only had scant moments of clarity after that. After three thousand years, he had mostly believed he and Zorc were one and the same. But Bakura had shown him love and had proved otherwise. He was his own person, not Zorc.

His thoughts were a random swirl of past and present. Why had he wanted Seto Kaiba to go to Egypt? He had needed to challenge him in that duel to get the Blue Eyes White Dragon's power for Diabound, but there had been no logical reason for him to then give Seto the Millennium Eye and entice him to go to Egypt.

No reason at all . . . unless some tiny spark of humanity had arisen despite Zorc's corruption of him and hoped that Seto would help overthrow Zorc's plan. . . .

Now his neck was throbbing. A hand flew to it. What had happened last night? Why couldn't he remember?

Why had he been so short with Bakura today? And . . . what had he said to Yugi?

"What's happening to me?" he gasped, staggering around a corner. It was just like it had been with Zorc; clarity was fading in and out. One moment it seemed perfectly logical to go after the Infinity Items. The next, he knew it was foolhardy. And he had treated Bakura terribly, right after opening up to him about his past. But Bakura still believed in him. . . .

A flash of memory. . . . A sneering, spiky-haired demon in the living room. . . .

"That fiend," he snarled. "He was here. He did this to me! I'll make him pay."

But first he had to put his plan into motion. He straightened, heading down the street in determination. It was still summer, but he would make autumn come early this year. Or more specifically, Halloween.

xxxx

As it turned out, Joey, Tristan, and Téa were just arriving at the Game Shop as Yugi and Atem were preparing to leave. And after explanations were presented, they were much less sure what to think about Yami Bakura's mood swing than Yugi and Atem were.

"Seriously?" Joey frowned. "Maybe I was right after all about him always being nuts."

"Duh! Of course you were right, for once," Tristan retorted. "That creep! I always knew he'd show his true colors again and make us all sorry we tried to trust him!"

"You never trusted him," Téa pointed out.

"Yeah! And can you blame me? Now we all know I was right!" Tristan clenched his teeth. "We have to find him before he does something to Bakura. Or heck, someone else! We don't know what that nutcase is going to do!"

"Hold on, Tristan," Yugi protested. "Atem really thinks there's more going on here than meets the eye. And . . ." He took a deep breath. "I do too."

"The guy's flipped out," Tristan objected. "Seeing Atem and that Infinity Puzzle must have been what made him decide to stop playing good and go back to his true self!"

"We don't know that," Atem said. "Tristan, I honestly believe he has been changing for the better. I don't think he would throw everything away. He knows the Infinity Ring will turn against him if he uses it for ill purposes. More importantly, for the first time since his childhood, he has experienced genuine love. He has responded to that and has become very protective of Bakura."

Tristan heaved a sigh. "Look, I'll admit that even I started thinking it was possible that he could love Bakura."

"But you don't now?" Atem queried.

"He's not making it easy," Tristan scowled.

"Well, right now let's concentrate on finding him," Yugi said. "He can't have gone too far, so we should go to Bakura's neighborhood and branch out from there."

"And what if we do find him?" Téa gulped. "It doesn't sound like he's in a very personable mood right now!"

"Try to get him to say what happened last night," Yugi said. "And talk to him about Bakura and how much Bakura loves him. Try to get through to him!"

"Oh man! Easier said than done, Yug!" Joey groaned, throwing his hands in the air.

"It probably won't be easy at all," Yugi admitted. "Especially when Bakura hasn't had any luck yet. But we have to try!"

"That's right," Atem nodded.

Tristan still looked reluctant, but he finally said, "Alright. I'll give it my best college try."

"That's all any of us can do," Yugi said with a weak smile. "Now, let's go tell Duke what happened. He'll want to help!"

"We can sure use his car," Joey said. "At least until we get to Bakura's neck of the woods and have to split up."

"Right!" Yugi nodded.

They hurried across the street.

Duke, as it turned out, was just arriving to open the store. He paused and blinked in surprise when everyone came running over. "No way!" he gasped. "Atem?!"

"Yes," Atem said. "Hello, Duke. I've received a second chance and I've come back to stay."

"Yeah, and we kind of have a big problem right now," Tristan cut in. "We need your car, Duke. And your help."

Duke was still reeling from Atem's arrival, but he placed a hand on his hip and looked to the others. "Alright. Tell me what you need me to do."

"How about we talk on the way?" Joey suggested. "It's really important that we get to Bakura's neighborhood right now!"

Duke blinked. "Okay. Get in the car and I'll tell David I'll be late. He can hold the fort down here without me for a while." He ran into the store without waiting for a reply.

David looked up from the counter with a start when Duke rushed inside. "Wow, what kind of bee is in your bonnet?" he blinked.

"Nevermind the jokes," Duke said hurriedly. "Atem's come back and Yugi and the gang need my help about something. I'll be back later."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" David exclaimed. "The Pharaoh's alive again? And exactly what do Yugi and the others want?"

"I don't know yet," Duke said. "They just said they need to get to Bakura's neighborhood like yesterday."

David frowned. "Bakura, huh? Then this could have something to do with that thief. What if he knows the Pharaoh is back and he's flipped out about it? Duke, you could be putting yourself in danger again! You never should have gone off looking for Wheeler when he was corrupted by the Neo-Orichalcos. Maybe whatever is going on now is just as bad or worse!"

Duke paused. "I'd still have to go," he said.

"Why? Because they're finally asking for your help?" David countered. "You know, I have to admit that I never actually said I was sorry for blowing up at those people after you fell to the Neo-Orichalcos. I wasn't sorry. They rarely invite you along, but then you got put in serious danger during that mess. Wheeler put you in suspended animation! And if something's gone wrong with that thief, the problem will probably be a hundred times worse!"

"We don't know it has anything to do with him," Duke said impatiently. But he had to pause at David's question. "Maybe this is partially about them wanting my help," he admitted. "But it's also about me just wanting to be useful . . . and worrying about them. I promise I'll be careful."

"That's what you said the last time," David said quietly.

Duke paused. "You're right." He turned back. "I know how you feel, David. Believe me, after what happened with those drug smugglers, I know exactly. But I couldn't stop you from helping me, even though it was dangerous."

"And I can't stop you from going off with Yugi and his group," David finished.

Duke nodded. "I'm sorry."

David heaved a sigh. "Just get out there and do what you have to do. But keep me posted, okay?"

Duke smiled. "It's a deal."

xxxx

While waiting for Duke, Yugi called Marik and let him know of the problem. Frowning in concern, Marik promised that he would go looking for Yami Bakura and hung up.

He wasn't sure what to make of the thief's strange and worrisome behavior. They had never got along very well, but Marik was still grateful to him for saving Rishid's life during Battle City. Now he was also grateful that Yami Bakura had managed to revive him from the Neo-Orichalcos' suspended animation at personal risk to himself.

He, like Yugi and Atem, certainly believed that Yami Bakura loved Bakura. But he also knew that Yami Bakura was still gruff and could snap at Bakura on occasion. Still, this was worse than merely snapping at him. Something was definitely wrong. And that foreboding feeling was back. This was the fruits of his past actions, somehow. Yami Bakura was in trouble because of him.

"Marik?"

He turned at Rishid's voice. "What's wrong?"

Marik sighed. "I'm not sure." He explained the phone call.

Rishid frowned. "That cannot be good."

"I know." In frustration Marik leaned back. "We need to find him before he does something disastrous. And we need to find out what went wrong with him."

"Ishizu will want to help search too." Rishid turned. "I will go find her."

"We should split up so we can check more locations," Marik said. "The police still have Ishizu's car, but your van's out of the shop now. I went and got it early this morning when they called."

"Thank you, Marik," Rishid smiled.

Marik nodded and barreled on, "You and Ishizu can take that, and I'll take my motorcycle."

"Be careful," Rishid said in concern.

"I can handle him," Marik said.

"In his normal state of mind, perhaps, but we don't know what's causing him to act the way he is now," Rishid pointed out.

Marik's eyes flickered. "If he truly has gone bad, his Item won't let him continue. But more likely, the solution is much more complex. You and Ishizu never gave up on me when my heart was blackened by hatred and revenge. I didn't give up on either of you during the Neo-Orichalcos calamity, and I won't give up on Yami Bakura now."

Rishid smiled. "I know you won't, Brother. He is blessed to have those who believe in him after everything."

Marik opened the front door. "I learned from the best."

xxxx

Yami Bakura came to a stop on a hill overlooking a large portion of Domino City. "Yes," he sneered. "This is where I will set my little trap. Where better to orchestrate doom and destruction than in the city cemetery?"

He raised his arms to the sky as his Infinity Ring glowed. Above him, deep purple and blue clouds gathered and thunder boomed. Blue lightning flashed, but no rain fell. Instead, each lightning strike hit a spot of ground and a gruesome hand emerged from each. Slowly the bodies attached to the hands began to emerge from the graves, groaning and grunting as they stumbled into place.

Yami Bakura spread his arms to his sides, cackling madly as his army of the undead came forth. And, watching him from elsewhere, Yami Marik was cackling too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: The White Death and the Eon Spear are from my story** _ **White is in the Winter Night**_ **, which is probably the most disturbing story I've ever written. But it's also one of the most important to the timeline.**

 **Chapter Six**

Duke was, as always, a fast driver and the group made it to Bakura's neighborhood within a short time—and with several complaints from Joey and Tristan when they sailed around on the seat.

Duke frowned to himself as he drove about in search of either Bakura. David had been right about Yami Bakura being at the heart of the new problem. And judging from what the others were saying, this problem could indeed be serious.

As far as what was wrong, Duke wasn't sure what to think. He had always been one of the most cynical and realistic of the group, but he had also been one of the outsiders. So had Bakura. So Duke couldn't help sympathizing and feeling a kinship with him in some ways, even if he wasn't sure himself what to make of Yami Bakura.

"What the heck?!" Tristan suddenly exclaimed. "There's Bakura over there, running down the street in his pajamas and slippers!"

"Poor Bakura," Téa cringed. "If he wasn't so worried, he'd be super embarrassed."

Duke pulled over to the curb. "Hey, Bakura," he called in greeting.

"Oh, Duke! Everyone!" Bakura ran over to the car. His eyes were wide and panicked. "I can't find Yami anywhere! I've been looking and looking, and calling . . . !"

Joey was suddenly distracted. "Anyone think maybe that big purple-and-blue cloud up there on that hill is a good place to look?"

Everyone followed his gaze.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Duke said in disbelief. "That's the cemetery!"

"Cemetery?!" Joey yelped.

"Yeah, that sounds about his speed," Tristan said with folded arms.

Duke frowned. "We'd better get up there. Bakura, I'm sorry, but I already have my limit on passengers. . . ."

"Yeah, the last time Duke took that many people, Yugi ended up on Yami Bakura's lap!" Téa exclaimed.

Bakura chuckled. "I remember." Then sadness flickered in his eyes. Would there ever be nonsensical times like that again? At least regarding Yami Bakura?

The sound of a motorcycle brought everyone's attention up. "Hello," Marik greeted as he pulled up alongside the car. "What's going on?"

"We've gotta get up to the cemetery," Duke replied. "It looks like that's where Yami Bakura is."

Bakura hurried over to the new vehicle. "Marik, may I ride with you? Duke's car is full and I have to hurry!"

Marik looked the British boy up and down. "You really want to keep traipsing around like that?"

Bakura blinked in confusion. "Like what? . . . Oh my." He stared down at himself. Then, shaking his head, he climbed onto the motorcycle behind Marik. "I don't have time to go back and change!"

"Except I just thought of something," Atem said. "With all the trouble we tend to run into, it's always better to have our decks handy."

"You think Yami Bakura will want to duel?" Joey blinked.

"I think we should try to be prepared for anything," Atem said.

"Oh." Bakura frowned. "Well then, maybe I'd better go home and get my deck and Duel Disk, at least."

"Alright then." Marik sped past Duke's car, heading for Bakura's house.

"I wonder what's on that hill," Yugi worried as Duke pulled away from the curb to head for the cemetery.

"Clearly it has something to do with the Shadow Realm," Atem frowned. "I know Yami Bakura sent the White Death there and apparently that wasn't frowned on, but I highly doubt there's a similar situation now."

"But . . . if Yami Bakura's fooling around with things he shouldn't, doesn't that mean he's going to . . . you know, go bye-bye?" Joey frowned too.

"Oh, I hope not!" Téa moaned. "Poor Bakura! I don't want to think how he'd handle it."

"We must save him before that happens," Atem said.

"If he can be saved," Tristan muttered.

xxxx

Bandit Keith stared into the orb in disbelief as Yami Bakura commanded the corpses to rise from the ground. "What the heck?! Is he really doing what it looks like he's doing?!"

"Thanks to the power of my Shadow Leech, yes!" Yami Marik cackled. "And judging from how the Infinity Ring is glowing, he must also be using it! This may be more delightful than I even thought possible!"

"Oh yeah? And just what do you mean by that?" Keith frowned.

"The Infinity Ring doesn't like being misused," Yami Marik grinned. "It turns against anyone who tries. That cemetery just may become the site of his funeral pyre."

"Too bad it's not Marik's," Keith growled. "I don't care about that Yami Bakura guy!"

Yami Marik looked at him askance. "Maybe you should," he taunted.

"Oh yeah? And just what's that supposed to mean?" Keith shot back.

"I learned from my mind probe that he was the one who released your mind from Marik's control," Yami Marik said. "Of course, he had his own goals in mind, but still."

"He was?" Keith frowned and looked back to the orb. Yami Bakura was still cackling like a madman, reveling in the fright he was creating with his zombies.

"Kind of sad to see him like that, isn't it?" Yami Marik purred. "He was quite in control of his faculties when he saved you. Now, he's clearly not."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Keith demanded.

"Would it have changed your mind about using him as a test subject?" Yami Marik asked.

". . . Nah. Probably not. Like you said, he had his own goals when he did it. I don't owe him anything. Anyway . . ." Keith sneered. "Maybe this way he'll serve another purpose for me. If he croaks, Marik's probably gonna feel pretty bad about it."

"That's the spirit," Yami Marik said in delight. "Marik will feel very bad just in general. And when he finds out about my involvement, he'll feel so much worse."

"Then bring it on." Keith gave a heartless smirk. "I hope he really does burn."

Yami Marik's sadistic laughter filled the warehouse.

xxxx

Even with the brief detour, Marik and Bakura arrived at the cemetery first. Marik parked the motorcycle at the front gate of the cemetery, not thinking it proper to drive such a loud vehicle inside. But then he stopped and stared. "Please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing," he gawked.

Bakura climbed down and removed his helmet, completely oblivious to his hair's frantic static cling as he did so. "They . . . they must be Duel Monsters of some description," he gulped when the zombies came into view. "Oh dear. . . ."

"Don't you like creepy things?" Marik remarked, even as he stood transfixed in shock and horror.

"I liked them a lot more before I became involved with them on a regular basis," Bakura countered. "It's funny; years ago the kids at school used to compare me to the character Lydia from _Beetlejuice_. And back then, to some extent I was. But somehow, being possessed day in and day out changes one's opinion of the supernatural."

"Odd that now the one who did that is your best friend," Marik said quietly.

"I guess it is," Bakura said. "But we've come so far. . . ."

Marik took a deep breath. "Then let's go on in," he said. "Maybe with the Shadow cloud hanging over the cemetery, our monsters will be real and we can send these undead corpses back to their graves."

"I hope so," Bakura said fervently, taking out his deck. "But most of all, I hope that Yami is alright. . . ."

"He must have caused this," Marik pointed out. "Whatever's happened to him, he's hardly alright."

Bakura's shoulders slumped. "I know. . . ."

"Well. . . ." Marik tried to smile. "At least it looks like the zombies won't venture out from the cemetery. They won't wreak havoc all over town. Although . . ." Worry flickered through his eyes. "That's odd, really. Yami Bakura would never cause mindless destruction. He must have a reason for this. It's like we're being drawn into a trap."

"Oh no," Bakura whispered.

Duke's car pulled up just then. "What the heck?!" Joey yelled at the sight. "Are we gonna recreate _Night of the Living Dead_?!"

Tristan was frozen in the back seat of the car. "They're just holograms. Right?"

"I don't know," Bakura admitted. "They look so real. . . ."

"And smell real!" Téa cringed in horror.

"Well, we've gotta defeat them!" Yugi swallowed hard and climbed out of the car. "We can do this, guys!"

"We'd better split up to cover more ground," Duke said. "But this time, nobody should go alone."

"Atem, Téa, and I can go in one group," Yugi suggested.

"And me and Tristan," Joey said, still staring at the groaning, shuffling zombies moving over the grass and dirt.

"Maybe you'd better go with them, Bakura," Marik frowned. "If they happen to meet Yami Bakura, it could be especially disastrous."

Bakura flinched. "Oh, you're right," he said in chagrin. "Tristan especially might lose his temper."

"Yeah, well, aside from you and Yugi and Atem, and Marik, I'm the one who's had the most contact with the guy," Tristan said. "All of it bad."

"I'll come with you," Bakura determined.

"And Marik and I'll go together," Duke said. "We'd better keep in touch by cellphone when we're not knocking down zombies."

"Good idea," Yugi said. "We don't want anyone to end up unaccounted for."

"I just wonder what the point of all this is," Atem said in concern. "It seems like a trap."

"I was thinking the same thing," Marik frowned. "But we have no choice but to go in, if we want to find Yami Bakura. I'm sure he's in there."

"So let's all go in together and then split up inside the gate," Yugi directed.

Everyone did. And as soon as they were all inside, the purplish-blue cloud above them came down over the cemetery like a dome.

"Now no one can come in or out!" Atem exclaimed. "Yami Bakura wanted it this way!"

"But why?!" Bakura cried.

"He said he wanted to collect the Infinity Items," Yugi remembered. "Maybe this is his way of getting the Puzzle!"

"Unfortunately, you could be right, Yugi." Atem looked grim. "He may have me give him the Puzzle in order to let all of us leave."

One zombie came close to them and Téa shrieked. Without half-thinking, she drew a card from her deck and summoned Dark Magician Girl. With one powerful blast from the Duel Monster, the corpse was falling backwards and sinking under the dirt.

". . . Okay, now that was really freaky," Joey gulped.

"But at least we know we do have the power to defeat them," Atem pointed out. "Let's split up and take care of it, and hope we find Yami Bakura in the process."

Everyone agreed, and soon they were breaking off into their respective groups and heading deeper into the nightmare of the cemetery.

"I just realized, Ishizu and Rishid won't be able to get in if they find their way here," Marik exclaimed. "And it looks like my phone doesn't have enough bars for the signal to stretch outside of this bubble. I won't be able to tell them what's going on!"

"I didn't get David contacted either," Duke said, making a face. "Although I wonder if that was partially on purpose. The poor guy's worried enough about me without finding out that I'm stuck in the middle of a zombie jamboree in the Domino City Cemetery."

Marik sighed. "I understand. I don't like having to tell Ishizu and Rishid about this, either."

"Here's two more!" Duke yelped then. He and Marik each drew a monster to return the bodies to their graves.

"I have the feeling this is going to be a long day," Marik said, staring as the zombies collapsed into the ground.

xxxx

Time was soon forgotten as each group worked to get all the zombies they met back into the ground. Every time it seemed they were all defeated, more appeared. By the time Joey, Tristan, and Bakura cleared the hill where the cloud had initially appeared, they were all worn-out.

"That's the last one, right?" Tristan said.

"Should be," Joey said, glancing around.

"But where's Yami?!" Bakura cried. "He should be here!"

A silhouetted figure up ahead gave a low laugh—cold, cruel, and very familiar. "So, you think you're safe now? Hardly. Now you shall have to face me." He stepped into the light.

"There he is!" Joey yelped.

"I knew it!" Tristan clenched a fist. "I _knew_ we couldn't trust you!"

Bakura stared, his eyes wide and alarmed. "Yami, what is it?! What's happened?! What's wrong?!"

"You foolish boy," Yami Bakura sneered. "I have just finally decided to shed all that caring nonsense. It was always just a ruse." He shoved his deck into his Duel Disk.

"I don't believe you!" Bakura insisted. "You wouldn't risk losing your chance to live, if nothing else!"

"Chance? What chance?" Yami Bakura scoffed. "That chance is dependent on my being able to use the Infinity Ring for good, which is clearly never going to happen. My heart is too black. I'd rather give in to my true nature now rather than try and fail later and be consumed by the Ring as the White Death was."

"Even if that's true, I know you do care for me!" Bakura replied. "You're not yourself right now, Yami! Something's happened to you!" He took out his own deck. "And I'll prove it by accepting your dueling challenge."

"Good," Yami Bakura sneered. "Then I can take you out first."

Tristan's eyes flashed. "Bakura, this is nuts! You don't wanna go up against this guy. You don't duel that much and you're too emotionally involved. Let Joey handle it, if any of us are going to."

"I do want to go up against him, Tristan, because I know something is wrong." Bakura's eyes narrowed. "And I'm going to find out what and save him!"

"You can't save him!" Tristan objected. "Your mistake was in thinking you ever could! He just admitted it didn't work!"

"But I know it did!" Bakura countered. "You have every right and reason not to trust him, but I know him better than you do. He isn't bad!" He looked to Yami Bakura. "So let's duel."

"Yes," Yami Bakura smirked. "Let's."

Tristan fell back, seeing there was nothing he could do to stop it. "You've been awfully quiet," he said to Joey. "Don't tell me you're with Bakura on this!"

"I'm not sure," Joey admitted. "Yami Bakura's done a lot of crud to all of us and it's logical not to trust him, especially now that he's saying this kind of stuff. But . . ." He took a deep breath. "While it's true that he's probably not crazy about you and me, I actually can't believe that he doesn't love Bakura. I remember how he acted when I was being controlled by the Neo-Orichalcos. He was completely protective. He didn't want Bakura taking the power and using it because he was afraid of what it would do to him. And then you heard what he said when the Neo-Orichalcos tried to tempt him into using it. I really think he meant it."

Tristan frowned. "I guess even I thought he seemed pretty sincere there," he admitted. "But then what's the explanation for this?!"

"I don't know," Joey said. "But I think Bakura's right that there is one."

Yami Bakura was setting out two facedown cards. "I told you the day would come that you would fear me as you feared the White Death," he taunted. "Now that day has come."

"No, it hasn't!" Bakura countered. "After everything we've come through together, there is nothing you could do that would make me afraid of you, Yami!"

"Nothing?" Yami Bakura jeered. "Not even getting rid of all of your worthless friends?"

"You wouldn't do that," Bakura said firmly. He placed a monster in Defense Mode and a card facedown.

"I tried so many times." Yami Bakura smirked. "And now my White Magical Hat is going to attack."

Bakura flinched at the card's appearance. "You took that card out of your deck after our experience with the White Death," he exclaimed. "He looks too much like that monster."

"I put it back, if nothing else, to show just how meaningless that experience was to me."

Heartbreak flashed through Bakura's eyes, but he didn't speak.

Tristan clenched a fist. "That's cold."

Joey stayed silent, frowning.

On the field, Bakura flipped over his trap card. "I'm afraid you won't be attacking today," he said. "My Spell-Binding Circle prevents your White Magical Hat from attacking, and it drains him by 700 points. That leaves him with only 300!"

Yami Bakura growled.

"And I'm going to try something else as well." Taking a deep breath, Bakura held up another card. "Do you recognize this, Yami?"

Yami Bakura frowned, peering at it. "The Change of Heart," he realized.

"Yes! This card was always my favorite." Bakura gave a sad smile. "In the past, it reminded me too much of my own situation, my heart changing from good to bad as I was taken over. It's still my favorite card, but for a different reason now." He looked firmly into Yami Bakura's eyes. "It makes me think of your change of heart from bad to good, from enemy to dearest friend."

Yami Bakura wavered, barely perceptibly. "I've changed back now, so that meaning doesn't apply any more either."

"I know you haven't changed back!" Bakura insisted. "Not really. You're not who you say you are. Our experience with that serial killer was highly meaningful to both of us. You admitted that yourself! You nearly died to save me! And I nearly died to save you. You carry the scar from the Eon Spear no matter what form you're in! That scar is a symbol of the bond between us!"

A slight flicker in the eyes. Yami Bakura slowly reached down, lifting up his shirt to reveal the cruel mark from the White Death's weapon. He ran two fingers over it. Then he jerked, his eyes growing cold again as he let the shirt fall back into place.

"That was the past," he said.

"Then tell me it means nothing to you now," Bakura said. "Tell me, and maybe I'll believe you, if you can say it while looking me straight in the eye."

"This is pointless." But Yami Bakura met Bakura's gaze, his own frozen and unfeeling. "It means . . ." He trailed off, trembling.

"Well?" Bakura didn't seem surprised. "You're so insistent you don't care, Yami. Why can't you say it?"

"I . . . I . . ." Yami Bakura swore in Egyptian.

"I didn't understand that," Bakura said mildly. Then his emotions came through. "Oh Yami, I know you can't say it because it does still have meaning for you! You love me! And I love you." He looked deeply into the other's eyes. "You must remember, Yami! I _love_ you!"

The brown eyes flickered again. "Bakura . . ." A hand flew to his forehead and he trembled. "Don't . . . don't do this. Get away from me! I can't control it. . . . It comes on like Zorc, making it seem like every thought and word is mine. But it's not."

Tristan's jaw dropped. "He's being mind-controlled?!"

"I _knew_ it must be something like that!" Joey declared.

"You did?!" Tristan stared at Joey in disbelief. "How?!"

"As soon as we saw him, it felt too familiar," Joey said. "The way he's acting reminded me of when you were being possessed. Or heck, when I was being mind-controlled. I know I wasn't sure what to think at first, especially when I figured that guy would always be nuts, but I've seen how he's changed. I know he loves Bakura. And I know that White Death experience really did bring them together. Something's felt off all along, but when that suddenly didn't mean anything to him, I knew what it had to be. The question is, who's doing this?! And why?!"

Tristan swallowed hard. "Good questions."

"I won't leave!" Bakura cried. "Serenity saved Joey by dueling him and getting him to fight for her safety. Well, I am going to do the same thing here. I'm putting my safety on the line!"

"Bakura, that's insane!" Tristan burst out.

"Of course it is," Yami Bakura snarled. "I couldn't control myself when Zorc took over. It was so subtle I didn't even realize it had happened for a long time. And it was the same this time."

"But you know you're being controlled now," Bakura countered. "And you know you don't want to hurt me. Therefore, I know I'm safe."

Joey shook his head. "I've gotta admire his guts."

"He's crazy!" Tristan cried. "Even if Yami Bakura's being controlled, there's no guarantee that he'll be able to fight it long enough to keep Bakura safe! And how far will he go to make sure of that?!"

The Infinity Ring was starting to glow. "Release me!" Yami Bakura commanded. His eyes flickered again and grew cold. "No. Destroy B- . . ." He screamed, both hands flying to his head.

Joey and Tristan were both chilled.

"Serves him right to experience what it feels like," Tristan frowned. "But if he can't fight it, what's going to happen to all of us?"

Joey swallowed hard.

Yami Bakura struggled to straighten, his eyes wide and agonized. "Release me from the leech that's controlling my mind!" he yelled. His voice was strangled in his anguish.

"Yami!" Bakura ran around the holograms and across the field. But before he could get there, the Ring seemed to glow red-hot. Flames shot out, enveloping Yami Bakura in their cruel heat.

"No!" Yami Bakura cried. Now he was in a panic. "No, stop! _Stop!_ " A haunting scream tore from his lips.

For a split-second, Bakura stopped and stared in disbelief. He had seen this once before. It was Yami Bakura's deepest fear. Panic rushed over him as he started running again. "No! Don't do this!" he wailed at the Ring. "It isn't fair! He couldn't help it!"

"Bakura!" Joey and Tristan sprang into action, holding the boy back from tearing into the flames.

"Let me go!" Bakura screamed. He struggled against them, but to no avail.

"Bakura, you can't run out in that!" Joey cried. "You'll be toast!"

"But the Infinity Ring is destroying him, just like the Infinity Star destroyed the White Death when he misused its power!" Bakura's voice was practically raw from screaming. "It can't! It's not fair! Yami shouldn't fail the test because some other force took control of him!"

The other boys still held him back. "You can't stop it, man," Tristan said.

"So we're just going to let him die?!" Bakura sank to his knees, sobbing in heartbroken tears. "I thought I could save him! I thought he'd be alright if I could just break through to him!"

Joey and Tristan looked from him to the fire. No matter what they had thought of Yami Bakura, this was gruesome and horrible.

The flames slowly diminished to nothing, leaving behind only traces of smoke and the scent of something charred. But instead of an incinerated body, Yami Bakura was still standing there, whole yet now in his Thief King form. His lavender eyes were vacant and dead. He fell forward, crashing to the ground. His eyes closed.

" _YAMI!"_ Bakura tore free from Joey and Tristan, who were staring in shock at the scene, and ran the rest of the way to his ancestor's side. "Oh Yami, speak to me! Please, please . . ." Tears slipped from his eyes as he reached out, shaking the thief on the shoulder. When there was no response, Bakura gently lifted the man's upper body into his arms and cradled him close. "Yami. . . ." He shut his eyes tightly, trembling as he held the lifeless form. "The last time he involuntarily switched forms was when the Eon Spear killed him. . . ."

Joey came over and knelt down. "He . . . uh, has a pulse, right? I mean, normally."

"Yes," Bakura nodded. "As long as he has the Infinity Ring and it doesn't abandon him, he is in every way a mortal being."

"Then he must still be alive." Gingerly Joey reached and touched his fingers to the limp neck. "Yeah, I can feel it."

Joy swelled Bakura's heart. "Oh, thank goodness." He hugged Yami Bakura close.

Tristan was baffled. "So . . . the Ring torched him, only it didn't?"

Bakura shook his head. "I guess it knew it really wasn't his fault. Maybe it just helped him kick the intruder out of his mind."

"I sure hope so. We don't have any guarantee that he won't wake up with it still there," Tristan pointed out.

"And the worst part is that we don't know who was doing it," Joey worried. "Not just anybody could control this guy."

Tristan nodded. "I've got a really bad feeling that we're in for it."

"As long as he's alright, we can deal with it," Bakura said. He smiled down at Yami Bakura. "I know we can."

"Hey. . . ." Joey reached and picked up what looked like a badly charred and obviously dead bug. "This thing's as big as my hand. What the heck is it?!"

Tristan rocked back. "A giant cockroach?!"

Bakura stared at it, his eyes wide. "I don't know, but we'd better hold on to it," he worried. "It was laying right here by Yami and it burned up when he didn't. There must be some significance to that."

Still observing everything through the orb, Yami Marik's visage twisted in aggravation. "You're right about that, little Bakura," he growled. "But I wonder what kind of state your precious Yami will be in when he wakes up. He just lived through one of his worst fears, the Infinity Ring burning him alive."

"So why did he survive?" Keith demanded.

"Obviously because the Ring did indeed realize he wasn't to blame," Yami Marik retorted. "It burned up what actually was and forced it out of his body." He sneered. "But the whole experience has still been sufficiently devastating for everyone. I'd say the test run was successful. And when it's tried on an Ishtar, there won't be any Infinity Ring to force it out!"

Now Keith sneered. "And that's what I'm looking forward to," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Téa was experiencing an odd spectrum of emotions as she, Yugi, and Atem fought off the undead in their part of the cemetery. It was absolutely horrifying and disgusting and frightening . . . and yet, she was with Atem again. Being with loved ones had always given Téa strength during chaos, but without Atem there had been a large hole in her circle of friends. He was so happy to be back with them, and she was so happy to have him there, and of course, that brought to light all of the feelings she had tried to quell because of knowing they were hopeless.

Atem had always been a dear friend to her, but she had to admit that for a long time she had also crushed on him. Though she had never said so aloud, Yugi had realized and had even tried to encourage things. Atem hadn't really seemed to realize her feelings, but now that he was back . . . should she make them known? Or would that possibly just ruin a good friendship and make things awkward?

A zombie getting in her face with a low moan abruptly startled her back to the present. She shrieked, kicking it back before her Dark Magician Girl swooped in to send it back to the grave.

"Are you alright, Téa?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah, I think so," Téa stammered.

"I don't see any more," Atem said.

That was when the purplish-blue bubble began to lift and disperse.

"It's gone," Atem said in surprise. "We're free."

Téa's eyes widened. "But what does that mean for Yami Bakura?" she worried. "Is he alright, or . . . ?"

"Did the Infinity Ring kill him?" Marik grimly finished as he and Duke ran up to them.

"There's only one way to find out," Duke said. "Let's get up there and see what's going on."

The quintet quickly made their way to the hill now that there were no longer zombies in their path. But they had to stop and stare in confusion and dismay when they found Bakura kneeling in the grass with Yami Bakura, his head on Bakura's lap. The thief was either unconscious or dead, but judging from Bakura's expression, he was alive. Joey and Tristan were nearby, looking awkward.

"What happened?!" Yugi demanded. He ran out ahead to survey the scene.

Bakura looked up. "Yami was being mind-controlled," he said in sorrow. "I got through to him and then he tried to get the Infinity Ring to fully free his mind and it engulfed him in flames. . . ."

"No way," Duke gasped. "But he doesn't look burned. . . ."

"It didn't burn him," Tristan said.

"It burned this." Joey held up the bug.

"Ewww!" Téa yelped. "Gross! What is that thing?!"

Only Atem didn't look confused. "A Shadow Leech," he gasped. "Of course!"

"Uh . . . what's a Shadow Leech?" Joey blinked.

"A creature born in the Shadow Realm that can attach itself to people and take over their will," Atem explained.

"Well, that's certainly not good!" Téa declared.

"But where would it have come from?!" Bakura exclaimed.

"You heard voices last night, Bakura," Yugi reminded him. "Someone must have broke in to hurt Yami Bakura with the Shadow Leech!"

Bakura stiffened. "Oh no. . . ."

"Did the other voice sound familiar at all?" Yugi asked.

Bakura frowned. "Well, I really didn't hear them very distinctly. Just enough to know there were two voices. I guess, though, one of them sounded even deeper than Yami's voice. . . ."

"Deeper . . . ?!" Atem frowned.

"Oh no!" Yugi exclaimed. "Like Yami Marik, maybe?"

Bakura's eyes went wide. "Great Scott, it could have been him! He and Yami hate each other so much. . . ." He looked down at the thief. "Yami Marik would love a chance to hurt him some more. . . ."

"I wonder if he's the one who vandalized Ishizu's car, too," Marik frowned. "For some reason I thought maybe the Rare Hunters were coming after me and targeting my sister. I never thought of the evil creature I created."

"Only the message on the car said ' _We're_ coming for you,'" Bakura remembered. "There's more than just one person doing this."

"Well, that's just great," Tristan frowned.

"Hey, Bakura, why is your Yami unconscious?" Téa wondered. "If he wasn't burned. . . ."

"I don't know," Bakura worried. "If he doesn't wake up soon, I . . . I don't know what I'll do. . . ." He reached for one of the limp hands. "Yami? Oh Yami, please wake up! . . . I'm so worried! . . ."

Suddenly Yami Bakura jerked, his eyes flying open. "No!" he screamed. "Don't do this to me! I wasn't in control. I won't be destroyed again! I won't!"

Everyone jumped a mile.

"Yami!" Bakura took one of the flailing hands. "Yami, it's alright! The Ring didn't destroy you! It destroyed the Shadow Leech that was hurting you!"

Yami Bakura cried out, trying to pull away from Bakura. But then the boy's words sank in. He fell back onto Bakura's lap, looking up at him. "I . . . I'm alive?!"

"Yes, Yami!" Bakura smiled down at him and squeezed his hand. "You're alive!"

Yami Bakura lay there a moment, contemplating this. Then another movement caught his eye and he turned, catching sight of everyone else gathered around.

"Uh . . . hi?" Joey gave a tentative wave with his fingers.

Yami Bakura growled and slumped down, closing his eyes. "And now everyone has seen me acting like a whimpering fool."

"Anyone would be afraid in such a helpless situation," Atem said quietly.

"That's right," Yugi nodded. "Your body was acting against your will and the Infinity Ring acted like it was going to punish you for it. That would be horrible!"

"It _was_ horrible," Bakura said emphatically. "Oh Yami, you must have fallen unconscious believing you were dead!" He shuddered at the memory of the lifeless eyes.

Yami Bakura sat up abruptly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought that, yes," he grunted.

"Do you remember how the Shadow Leech got attached to you?" Yugi asked.

Yami Bakura looked up at him. "Yes. It was that _fiend_. He broke into the house last night and we played a Shadow Game. I won, but he pulled out the Shadow Leech as a final dirty trick. As soon as it sank under my skin, it assumed control."

Marik snarled. "I am so sorry."

Yami Bakura gave a weary shrug and looked around at everyone again, searching, looking for what he knew he would see in their eyes. Suspicion. Distrust. Repulsion.

He found it in Tristan's eyes, of course, and also to some extent in Duke's. But to his surprise, Joey actually looked sympathetic. Téa and the others also looked sorrowful and angry, but he could see that their anger was not directed at him, but at Yami Marik.

"Hey," Joey said, "being mind-controlled and taken over by an evil force is never fun. Believe me, I know."

"But at least when Joey was taken over, he said and did things he'd never do in his right mind," Tristan muttered. "You just started acting like the guy we've all hated."

Yami Bakura looked away. "I know. I planned to trap you all here and force the Pharaoh to hand over the Infinity Puzzle in order to secure your release. I . . ." He gripped his arms. His pride didn't want to do this, not when Tristan still loathed him so much. And yet, he did regret what had happened. It wasn't what he had wanted. "I'm sorry."

"So are we, man," Joey said.

Tristan frowned. "It's easy to say things. Not so easy to prove you mean it."

Now Bakura looked to him with a rare fire in his eyes. "It isn't easy for Yami to apologize, Tristan! I've only heard him do it three times: once to me, once to Atem, and now, to all of us. If he says it, you can be certain he means it!"

Yami Bakura just shook his head. "He has no reason to trust me. None of you do." He started to push himself up. "Let's just get out of here."

"I'm all for that." Duke pulled out his phone. "And I'd better let David know everything's okay."

"I need to call Ishizu and Rishid," Marik said.

They were both serious, yet also trying to be diplomatic and release some of the heavy tension still hanging in the air. Téa, Yugi, and Atem likewise didn't say anything regarding it.

Bakura sighed sadly as he also got to his feet. "I'd like to believe that one day, we all can be united," he said.

"Well, don't expect that to happen any time soon," Tristan said. "I'm glad he's alright, Bakura. No one deserved what we thought was happening to him when the Ring spontaneously combusted. But I don't like him or trust him and I never will. I'm sure Kaiba feels the same, so for once, I agree with him."

"Hey, cut him some slack this time, Tristan," Joey said low. "It wasn't his fault."

"You're sure chummy with him all of a sudden," Tristan shot back.

"It's not like that!" Joey insisted. "It's just that I know what it's like."

"I was possessed too, you know," Tristan interjected. "And by him."

"He put you to sleep, same as he did with Bakura, so you never actually had to fight for control of your mind," Joey said. "I did, first against Marik and then against a corrupted Red Eyes Black Dragon and _then_ against the Neo-Orichalcos. It's rotten. If there's a worse feeling out there than knowing that your body's acting out without your permission and might hurt someone you care about, I don't know what it is." He sighed. "Nobody blamed me when something took me over. Everybody insisted it was Marik's or the dragon's or the Neo-Orichalcos' fault, no matter how much I blamed myself. But now, when the same thing happens to Yami Bakura thanks to some crummy Shadow Leech, it _is_ his fault?!"

Tristan looked away. "I guess I just wonder how much was the leech and how much was him. If that makes me the bad guy, then okay."

"I didn't mean it like that," Joey protested. "Heck, we've all got more than enough reason to hate and distrust that guy. I don't like him either. I'm just saying . . . this time Yami Marik's the bad guy."

"Yeah. Sure." Tristan walked past Joey and started down the hill. "Let's go before something else goes wrong."

Yugi stared after him. "Tristan . . . !" He looked up helplessly at Atem.

"Let him go, Yugi," Atem said. "He needs to cool down. I'm sure we're all still reeling from what happened."

Yugi sighed. "I guess I always knew the problems with Yami Bakura being around would come to a head someday. There's been a really uncomfortable truce for the last several months, and there's always been a heavy undercurrent of tension underneath it."

"It's not fair," Bakura spoke up. "I have more reason than anyone to hate and distrust him, and I don't. If I can believe in him, why can't everyone else give him a chance?"

"That's what we've been trying to do, Bakura," Joey said. "But I guess for Tristan, he gave him a chance too and this is the last straw for him."

"Don't count Tristan out yet," Téa protested. "He just needs some time, like Atem said." She gave Yami Bakura a wary look. "I'm not that crazy about your Yami either, Bakura, but I know you wouldn't give your trust and love to him without a good reason."

"That's right," Bakura nodded.

"I'm right here," Yami Bakura grumbled. He was half-turned away, looking at a headstone without really seeing it and listening to the conversation.

"And meanwhile, we have to get to the bottom of what's really happening here," Atem said. "Yami Marik isn't working alone, as Marik pointed out. There's something else going on, some deeper and darker plot."

Yugi frowned. "Marik thought it might be the Rare Hunters. Would they work with Yami Marik?"

Marik, who was just getting off the phone with Ishizu, stiffened. "Some of them might," he realized. "Although I'm not sure. They might have enough sense to be disturbed by him."

"But he wouldn't be likely to take No for an answer if he wanted in on their fun," Atem knew.

Yami Bakura turned back to face them. "I don't know if the Rare Hunters are involved or not. He made no mention of them. But he will pay for what he did to me and what he tried to make me do to all of you."

"He probably wants you to challenge him again, Yami," Bakura exclaimed.

"He probably hoped the Infinity Ring would destroy me," Yami Bakura said. "I doubt he knows I've survived."

"Don't underestimate him," Marik said darkly. "He could know."

By now they were all starting down the hill. Tristan had long ago made it through the cemetery and back to Duke's car, where he was sitting and glowering off at nothing.

"And now we have another problem," Téa realized when they caught up. "More people and less space!"

"Don't bother on my account," Yami Bakura grumbled. "I'll walk home."

"And I'll walk with you," Bakura immediately said. "Thank you, everyone, for coming out to help. You too, Tristan!" he called.

Tristan gave a half-hearted shrug.

"Well, if you're sure," Yugi said slowly. "We should really all get together and try to decide what to do now. I'm sure that Yami Marik and whoever's working with him won't give up."

Atem nodded. "They may have done this as a demonstration of what they're capable of doing. Worse things may follow." He looked to the Bakuras. "I'm not sure it's a good idea for the two of you to go off alone right now."

Yami Bakura growled. He wanted to say he could take care of himself and Bakura, but that would sound laughable right now.

"I think we should all go to the Game Shop or somewhere else where we could all talk," Yugi said.

"And what would that accomplish?" Yami Bakura countered. "We won't learn anything further by doing that. We simply need to be prepared for their next attack. We can't do anything until they show their hand again."

"Unfortunately, he's right," Marik said. "Mostly. There are a few things we could do, such as trying to locate the whereabouts of individual Rare Hunters."

"For that, we'd probably need someone like Kaiba," Tristan said.

"Well, welcome back to the conversation," Joey said dryly.

"Tristan's right," Yugi said. "Kaiba has the most advanced computer equipment. How about we all go to KaibaCorp, explain what happened, and see if he'll help us?"

"Of course, the instant he sees Atem, he'll wanna drop everything and duel," Joey said.

"We'll just have to make him understand that this is more important right now," Atem said. "I plan to duel Kaiba again. I want to talk with him. But all of that has to be set aside in favor of the larger problem."

"You said it," Joey said. "Alright! Everybody onboard for KaibaCorp!" He hopped into the car.

"Downtown is too far to walk, at least very quickly," Bakura said. "We'll go home and get the van."

"Well, okay," Yugi said slowly. "We'll see you there."

The others, including Tristan, said their goodbyes as well.

Yami Bakura waited until they were alone to speak. "I don't feel much like driving," he confessed to Bakura as they walked back up the street.

"I know you wouldn't, Yami," Bakura assured him. "I'll drive. I have a permit, so as long as a licensed driver sits next to me, I can drive. Although I must say, it's odd that you're the one with the license." He chuckled.

"I like driving more than you do," Yami Bakura said flatly.

"True," Bakura agreed. "I'm always so worried I'm going to hit someone because of not seeing them."

"That, and perhaps driving just brings back bad memories for you," Yami Bakura said.

Bakura looked away. He hadn't thought of it like that, but it made sense. He had lost his mother and sister because of a car accident. "Maybe you're right," he said. "I may never like it." He smiled weakly. "But I can do it in a case like this."

Yami Bakura gave a vague nod. "I'm sure you can."

Idly he reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. His driver's license was in the card window, with his Social Security card behind it. It had taken a few pleas to Seto Kaiba courtesy of Bakura and Yugi to set that up. Seto had managed to arrange it so that Yami Bakura had the proper identification necessary to obtain a license, after reckless driving in Mr. Bakura's van had resulted in him being ordered to take a driving course. Seto probably wouldn't have agreed if there hadn't been extenuating circumstances, but since Yami Bakura had been suffering the results of having been tortured by Yami Marik, Seto had consented to help.

Not sure at all what name to even give, Yami Bakura had finally just decided on that one. His name was Bakura and he wanted to keep it, and then Bakura had always called him Yami, more as a name than a title, and they were so both so used to it that it was strange to think of not being called that now. Atem had his real name and didn't have to use the pseudonym _Yami_ anymore, so there wouldn't be that confusion either. Bakura was the only one who used _Yami_ as a name, but that was fine with him. Bakura's friends could call him whatever they wanted.

Bakura hesitated. "Yami . . . are you alright?"

Yami Bakura started back to the present. "Aside from a strong case of burning, violent anger directed towards that demon, yes."

Bakura ignored the dripping sarcasm. "You've been so afraid of the Infinity Ring turning against you, and then it seemed to happen," he said softly. "And you woke up still lost in that nightmare. . . ."

"Well, it didn't happen," Yami Bakura said gruffly. "The flames didn't hurt me, only the leech. So I should be able to get over the incident. I'm sure I will, in time."

Bakura gave him a sad look. By that phrasing he was admitting that it was bothering him now. Of course, Bakura had suspected as much.

"You must have been hurt or you wouldn't have passed out," Bakura said in concern.

"It must have been the force of the leech being pulled out of me," Yami Bakura said.

"That, and maybe you were so convinced that you were being killed that your body reacted likewise," Bakura said.

"You have all the answers, don't you."

"I wish I did," Bakura said. "But at least, if you're alright, that's the most important thing."

Yami Bakura gave a non-committal shrug. Then, quietly, "Bakura . . . thank you, for never giving up on me."

Bakura smiled. "And I never will."

xxxx

Seto was hard at work, typing in his office. His test of his new augmented reality program had been a success. Now he just needed to tie up a few loose ends and prepare the program for public distribution.

Mokuba sat near him as he typed. He was practically bursting with pride and excitement. This augmented reality program was awesome! It would take dueling to a whole new level, immersing people in duels without the need for pods or heavy goggles or any of the other elements of virtual reality. Anyway, Seto had just about had enough of virtual reality. Augmented reality seemed a better option for them.

The telephone rang and Seto snapped it up. "What."

"Mr. Kaiba, Yugi Muto and his friends are here," his secretary Scarlet informed him.

"Oh great," Seto muttered. Louder he said, "What do they want now? You told them I'm busy, didn't you?"

"I did, but they said it's urgent," Scarlet replied. "And they also said they have someone with them you will definitely want to see."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "There's only one person I can think of that I'd definitely want to see, and that would be im- . . ." He trailed off. He had been present when Shadi had told Yugi that he would be hearing from Atem soon. Atem couldn't be the person with the group now, but . . .

"Send them in," he barked.

"Yes, Sir."

In a moment the door opened and Yugi led a large group into the office. Before he could say a word, Seto's gaze alighted on the person walking just behind Yugi. He leaped up so fast his chair fell over. "No way!" he cried.

"Hello, Kaiba," Atem greeted.

Mokuba jumped up too, his eyes wide. "The Pharaoh?! But I thought you were gone!"

Atem smiled. "I wanted to come back. I was allowed a second chance and I've taken it."

"So you're here to stay?" Seto demanded with a scrutinizing, suspicious glare.

"Yes," Atem nodded.

"Then it's high time we had our rematch!" Seto insisted.

"Later," Atem promised.

"Like I said, we need to talk to you about an urgent problem, Kaiba," Yugi said.

Marik stepped forward. "We need you to use your computer database to locate the current whereabouts of as many Rare Hunters as you can," he said.

"What?!" Seto cried in disbelief.

Mokuba ran over, worried now. "What's wrong, Marik?!"

Marik smiled down at his friend, but then sobered. "I'm afraid they may be in town, coming after me and everyone I care about." He looked to Seto. "That means Mokuba could be in danger too."

Seto snarled. "Alright then. Give me a list of names and I'll see to it that they're all located immediately."

"Thank you." Marik held out a worn book. "This has the names of every one of my former servants."

Seto took it and flipped through the pages. "You had an extensive operation. This will take some time."

"I just hope it can be taken care of before anyone else is attacked," Marik said grimly. "I have more bad news. The evil being I created has also returned, and he's already started his reign of terror."

"Oh no!" Mokuba gasped. "Someone's been hurt?!"

"Yami Bakura," Marik explained. "He was mind-controlled with a Shadow Leech. He's free now, but the damage has been done."

Seto frowned. "I have no idea what you're talking about and I probably don't want to know. But there's no way I'm going to let Mokuba run the risk of getting into danger like that." He strode towards the door. "I'll start looking into this personally."

"I only hope it's not already too late," Atem said grimly. "Ishizu and Rishid should have arrived at the building not long after us and they're still not here."

Marik was silent, but from his dark expression, he had the same fears.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Ishizu was tense as Rishid drove towards KaibaCorp. It had been agonizing when they could not get through to Marik on the phone, and then when they finally had, what he had said had been absolutely frightening.

" _I'm sorry it took so long for me to get back to you, Sister," Marik said. "We were trapped in the cemetery. Yami Bakura was being mind-controlled by my Yami via a Shadow Leech."_

" _Marik!" Ishizu gasped._

" _He's alright now, but that evil being is still out there somewhere. I wouldn't be surprised if he has something to do with the message on your car. He may also be working with the Rare Hunters. We're going to see if Kaiba can help us locate any of them."_

" _We'll be there as soon as we can," Ishizu promised._

Rishid had expressed horror at Ishizu's news, but since then he had been grimly quiet. Ishizu could tell from the way he clutched the steering wheel and glared ahead that he was deep in thought. Finally she decided to speak.

"Rishid . . . what can we do?"

"We must be very careful," Rishid said. "The Rare Hunters may target us, just as Marik feared. Yami Marik almost certainly would."

"I know." Ishizu clenched a fist. "I don't like even referring to that creature as any kind of Marik. He and Marik have renounced each other completely and he doesn't need Marik to survive."

"But unfortunately, he still looks like Marik," Rishid said. "And everyone already knows him as Yami Marik. He seems to be perfectly fine with that moniker."

Ishizu sighed and leaned back in the seat. "Every time he comes back, it hurts Marik deeply. We all thought he was gone, and then he returned and abducted Yami Bakura."

"And now he has returned and harmed Yami Bakura again," Rishid frowned.

"He seems to want that unfortunate soul to be his arch-enemy instead of Marik," Ishizu said.

"But Yami Bakura apparently defeated his plot, or someone else defeated it and saved him," Rishid said. "It happened too quickly. I am afraid he may have just been using Yami Bakura as a cruel test subject for whatever he is planning for us."

"Oh no," Ishizu gasped. It was certainly possible.

That was when something thumped on the roof of the van. Rishid slammed on the brakes, just as Yami Marik leaned over the edge of the roof and sneered at them with bloodshot eyes and popping veins.

"What are you doing here?!" Ishizu demanded.

"Oh, is that all the greeting I get after all this time?" Yami Marik mocked. He jumped down to the hood and crouched there like a Feral Imp.

"We don't want you here," Rishid said coolly. "You should return to the shadows, where you belong."

"It's more fun here." Suddenly Yami Marik sprang forward, pressing himself against the windshield. "Did you like my little message?"

"If you mean what you did to Yami Bakura, no, we did not," Ishizu said, equally frosty. "Although we did not witness it, we heard more than enough."

"Well, now it's your turn," Yami Marik sneered.

"You will not be using your Shadow Leech on either of us," Rishid snarled.

Without warning the doors of the van flew open. "We'll see about that," sneered Bandit Keith from the passenger side. "In any case, we're taking you people in."

"That's right," grinned Lumis from the driver's side.

"This creature is working with us now, and he successfully distracted you so we could get here," Umbra crowed from above his short friend.

Rishid glowered. "You will all have to fight me in order to abduct us."

"Maybe." Without warning Keith leaned in and grabbed Ishizu around the neck. "Or maybe you'd better just come along quietly if you don't want your sister hurt."

Ishizu's hands flew up, clutching Keith's arm. "Rishid . . . no," she choked out. "You can't give in to him!"

Rishid was infuriated. "You are a coward!" he snarled at Keith. His shoulders slumped. "Unfortunately, right now you have the upper hand. I have no choice but to surrender."

"I'm glad you see it that way!" a new voice giggled from the back of the van. The Ishtar siblings looked in that direction in shock. Weevil Underwood was standing there with a cruel sneer on his features.

Keith flung Ishizu free and she crashed to the floor of the van. "Meet our newest recruit," he smirked. "He likes bugs almost as much as this thing your brother created does. I'm sure he'll get a real kick out of the Shadow Leeches."

"But for now I need to put you both to sleep so you won't interfere with your abduction any longer!" Weevil cackled. He fired a strange pellet from a gun. As it landed, it began to emit an oddly-smelling pink smoke.

"Gas!" Ishizu cried.

Rishid grabbed the small canister and threw it out the open door. "That was a poor attempt."

"But this isn't!" Keith slammed something hard on the back of Rishid's head. The big man sank down with a groan.

"Rishid!" Ishizu started to get up and move towards him. As soon as she did, a hand grabbed the back of her neck and pressed unbearably on a pressure point. She collapsed with a groan.

"HAHAHAHA!" Yami Marik stood over her, cackling in mad glee. He plopped down in the passenger seat she had vacated, pulling the seatbelt down across his chest.

Bandit Keith shoved Rishid out of the driver's seat and to the floor near Ishizu. "And that's a wrap." He took over the driver's seat. "Get in, all of you. We're going back to headquarters."

The other present Rare Hunters obeyed.

None of them noticed a short boy with wild brown hair staring at the scene from the nearby corner. "Weevil?!" he gasped. "Mixed up in a kidnapping?!"

Rex Raptor slapped his forehead in dismay. If he was going to try going back to being honest, this was something he couldn't ignore. But he was torn on exactly what he should do. He didn't really want to call the police and cause Weevil to go to juvenile hall, even though he no doubt deserved it. They probably both did, after their antics with the Orichalcos. But anyway, even if he called, they would be no match for a being like Yami Marik, if he really wasn't mortal.

"I guess I'll just have to follow them," he finally determined as Keith revved the engine. "Maybe when they stop I can call Marik or Joey or somebody." But he wasn't skilled at being inconspicuous, and as he followed the van as best he could along the sidewalk, the jig was soon up.

"Hey, who is that punk?" Keith growled, catching sight of Rex in the rear-view mirror. "Isn't he the guy who always hangs out with you?!" He looked pointedly to Weevil.

The insect duelist flinched. "Me?! Why, no! Of course not!"

Keith slammed on the brakes. "Then it shouldn't bother you if we take care of him. Or maybe you'd like to do it yourself, to prove yourself to us."

Weevil started again. "I thought I'd already proved myself by taking part in this kidnapping!" he squealed.

"I know your reputation, punk," Keith retorted. "You're only in as long as it looks profitable to you. So if you wanna move up in the organization, you're gonna havta show just how cold and cruel you can be and stick with it no matter what."

Yami Marik's expression twisted in his sick delight.

Weevil swallowed hard. "Fine! But . . . he knows we're on to him! He's running away!"

"Then catch him!" Keith barked. "Lumis, you go with him to make sure he does what he's told."

"Of course, Master," Lumis nodded with a smirk.

The two short people jumped out of the back of the van. Weevil still hesitated. "What, exactly, am I supposed to do when I catch him?" he asked.

Lumis grinned. "You know how we Rare Hunters operate. By force when necessary."

"Oh. Of course," Weevil gulped.

"Now after him! He's getting away!" Lumis ordered.

Weevil gave chase. "You know, I don't really engage in direct attacks!" he called back. "And he's the same size as me! I'll probably get hurt if I try beating him up!"

"You'd better not just be using that as an excuse!" Lumis warned. "Master Keith will be very angry with you if you don't follow through."

"I know! I know!" Weevil shot back.

His thoughts tumbled as he ran. He had just thought joining the Rare Hunters would be simple. Keith had let him in easily enough and it looked like he would be on the road to rare cards. He had never expected Rex to be a witness to something they were doing, or to be ordered to "take care" of him. But he had also never expected to be reluctant to hurt someone. Did he actually . . . not want to hurt Rex?

Well, regardless, it was too late for personal feelings now. He had to do what he was supposed to if he didn't want Keith or that creepy Yami Marik thing to turn their wrath on him. No matter what he thought about hurting Rex, self-preservation always came first for Weevil Underwood.

"You should have joined me, Rex!" he yelled as he ran into an alley. "Now you've seen too much and we're on opposite sides!"

Rex didn't answer. He had fled high above and was hiding on a balcony. Part of him didn't really think Weevil would hurt him. The other part knew he couldn't trust the guy. Whatever he did, he couldn't let himself be seen.

A dark thought flashed through his mind. What if he came out and promised to join the Rare Hunters after all? Maybe then he would be safe. Well . . . only until he and Weevil managed to royally screw something up again. They would never get this to work, just like everything else they had tried had failed.

He clenched his teeth. Even when he tried to go straight, Weevil managed to mess it up for him.

xxxx

Seto leaned back, frowning at the results of his computer search. "Most of the Rare Hunters have dropped off the radar completely," he said. "The only one I'm even getting a listing for is Arkana, and he's not in town."

"I didn't really think he would be involved," Marik said.

"So Bandit Keith's not listed either?" Joey frowned.

"I don't think he's been around since before Battle City," Bakura remembered.

"Yeah. The last we saw of him was when he flew out of the burning warehouse after we broke it open," Tristan said.

"That creep was always cheating at Duel Monsters," Joey said. "He probably never played an honest game in his life!" He looked to Seto. "But I bet you still had him listed pretty high in your Battle City database, didn't you?!"

"Bandit Keith Howard was ejected from Duelist Kingdom in disgrace," Seto said. "No one knows exactly what his dueling level would be if he wasn't cheating, but he was blacklisted from Battle City because it was assumed he had likely cheated in most, if not all, of his duels."

"Too bad you didn't blacklist Weevil Underwood too," Tristan said.

"His cheating during Duelist Kingdom hadn't been proven," Seto retorted. "But it was during Battle City. You might remember he wasn't invited to the Grand Championship tournament. That was why he and Rex Raptor crashed it instead."

"What a couple of jerks," Joey said.

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" Marik interrupted now. "There are more important things to worry about than why Kaiba allowed Weevil Underwood into Battle City!"

"I guess we're really not sure what to do now, Marik, so we're talking about other things to try to hide how helpless we feel," Téa said.

"Maybe I should call Ishizu again," Marik said. "She and Rishid should have been here long ago!" He pulled out his cellphone and began to dial. After several rings, he pulled the phone away from his ear in distress. "She's not answering."

"Well, hey, maybe they're downstairs talking to the receptionist right now," Joey suggested.

"That's what I've been trying to tell myself for thirty minutes," Marik retorted.

Yami Bakura growled and looked away. If the siblings had stayed together, maybe they would all be here safe now. But Marik had gone out ahead to join the search for him. Yami Bakura was outraged that Yami Marik had used him to cause so much chaos.

"If they are in the clutches of that demon, I'm sure we'll know it soon," he said.

"Yes, and how will we save them?!" Marik exclaimed. "He may be planning to use a Shadow Leech on one or both of them!"

Yami Bakura stiffened. That was certainly possible. Using it on him could have been a test for what was really wanted.

Marik's phone rang, startling everyone present. Immediately he answered. "Hello?!"

"Marik!" It was Ishizu.

"Sister?!" Marik perked up. "What on Earth is going on? Where are you and Rishid?!"

"Why, everything is fine, Marik," Ishizu said. "We just had to stop for gas, but we're on our way again now."

Marik frowned. "Why didn't you answer your phone when I called a few minutes ago?"

"I forgot and left it in the car when we went inside the convenience store for a moment," Ishizu said. "I'm sorry, Brother."

"Well, alright," Marik said slowly. "Goodbye." He hung up with a frown.

"What's wrong, Marik?" Mokuba blinked.

"That was Ishizu," Marik said. "She said she was alright, but something didn't quite ring true. She sounded . . . off. I don't think she would have said what she said, acting so nonchalant about leaving the phone behind. For that matter, I don't think she would have left it behind, not when she's been so worried."

"You don't suppose . . ." Bakura looked worried.

"That she was being mind-controlled?" Marik grimly finished. "Yes, I've thought of that. It's possible. She claims she and Rishid will be here soon. If they really come, we'll all have to be extremely careful and watch their behavior closely."

"But why would Yami Marik control them without making them say and do really bad things?" Yugi wondered.

"Maybe he thought it would be more of a torment to make them behave just oddly enough that I'd wonder without being fully sure," Marik frowned. "And then at the last moment, after I might let down my guard, to suddenly have them attack me or whatever other cruel thing he would plan to do with them."

"That would be seriously sick," Téa said in disgust. "It sounds like something he'd do."

"We'll all watch them," Atem vowed.

"Well." Seto stood. "We're not going to learn anything else here. Let's all go downstairs and wait for them. Maybe if they try anything, we'll be able to stop them."

Yami Bakura narrowed his eyes and strode to the elevator with purpose. If Yami Marik was at it again, he wanted to be there. He would bring that demon down for what he had done to him.

As it turned out, Ishizu and Rishid were just coming in the door when everyone reached the lobby. Marik ran ahead to them, hopeful yet worried. "Ishizu! Rishid!"

They looked to him, and their eyes didn't seem blank or cold. "Marik!" Ishizu smiled. "Thank goodness you're safe."

Rishid nodded. "We were both so worried."

"I told you everything was alright now," Marik said, his hands on his hips.

"Yes, but we worried something else might happen," Ishizu said. "Have you learned the whereabouts of any of the Rare Hunters?"

"Only Arkana," Marik said. "Everyone else has dropped off the radar."

"Perhaps you should contact Arkana and find out if he's had any contact with other Rare Hunters," Rishid suggested.

"Arkana wanted to wash his hands of the whole mess," Marik frowned. "All he wanted was to be with his Catherine. And the other Rare Hunters tended to be disturbed by his instability and twisted mind. I can't imagine any of them would contact him."

"Your Yami might," Ishizu said.

"I don't think so," Marik countered. "Arkana is fine now that he has Catherine. And I'm sure that thing would much rather cause chaos and mayhem himself instead of having someone else do it."

"You're right, my brother," Ishizu relented. "Oh. Hello, everyone," she greeted, suddenly taking notice of the group. "Greetings, my Pharaoh." She looked to Atem, who nodded.

"Hello, Ishizu. Rishid." Atem turned his gaze from one to the other, searching for anything that didn't seem right. But he could find nothing. They seemed normal.

Rishid gave a nod of greeting.

"Well," Mokuba sighed, "I guess if everybody really is okay, we'll have to just wait around for the Rare Hunters to strike again." He put his arms behind his head. "Hey, Seto, maybe we could show everyone your new project!"

"Hmm. Why not." Seto turned. "I need some beta testers anyway."

"Is this the augmented reality device you were mentioning, Mokuba?" Marik asked.

"Yeah!" Mokuba called over his shoulder. He ran ahead and back to the elevator. "It's awesome!"

"Augmented reality?" Téa repeated. "That sounds interesting."

"So what's that?" Joey frowned suspiciously. "It doesn't involve climbing into pods and stuff, right?"

"Nah. It's like _Pokemon Go_ ," Tristan said. "You know, it puts things in reality that aren't really there."

"Only this isn't any handheld game," Mokuba grinned. As everyone climbed on board the elevator, he continued, "This is literally like seeing Duel Monsters in your own backyard. But they're not dangerous. We're gonna use it as a new attraction at Kaiba Land!"

"That sounds great," Yugi said sincerely.

"But what's the point of it?" Joey wondered. "I mean, I'm guessing it's not like _Pokemon Go_ with Duel Monsters and you're supposed to catch 'em all."

"You'll see the point in a few minutes, Wheeler," Seto replied. "That is, if you're not too intimidated by the thought of realistic Duel Monsters walking through your daily environment."

Joey glowered and waved a fist. "I'll show you intimidation, Kaiba!" he shot back.

 _Well,_ Atem thought to himself with a vague smile, _this certainly hasn't changed either._ And while on the one hand he wished Joey could learn not to let Seto rattle him, he had to admit at least to himself that he liked the familiarity of this scene. It was good to be home.

He looked back to Ishizu and Rishid. They definitely seemed normal, but he wasn't sure he bought it. From Marik and Yami Bakura's expressions, they weren't sure either.

"What are you thinking?" Yugi quietly asked.

"Just wondering what's going on," Atem said. "And thinking how little things have changed."

"Yeah," Yugi awkwardly chuckled. "You know, we really haven't had much of a chance to just enjoy you being back. All these other problems have been happening."

"There'll be plenty of time later," Atem smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

Yugi smiled too. That was a most incredible thing.

xxxx

Outside the KaibaCorp building, Bandit Keith sneered as he and Yami Marik observed through another ecto orb. "So they're in," he smirked.

"And with no memory of their abduction," Yami Marik added. "It's the perfect ploy. They'll be our snakes in the grass until the moment we choose to strike."

"And just as long as that punk can't come forward and tell what he knows about witnessing the kidnapping," Keith knew. He pulled out his phone and dialed Lumis. "What's going on there?"

"We're still looking for the boy, Master," Lumis said. "He's hiding. But you know I'm not really good at any attempts to harm someone physically. Umbra and I specialize in psychological torture." He sounded nervous. "What will we do if we find the boy?"

"Well, in the first place, it's supposed to be Underwood who takes care of him," Keith retorted. "And it's more important now than ever. We've got the Ishtar siblings in place now. If Raptor tells what he saw, it'll ruin everything!"

"Of course," Lumis said. "I promise you it will be taken care of."

"It'd better be," Keith snapped. He hung up.

"Why don't we go out there and watch?" Yami Marik grinned. "Nothing will be happening with the others for a while. The Shadow Leeches can lay dormant for hours. They will only strike on my command."

"Okay." Keith started up the street. "Yeah, let's go out there. This I wanna see."

xxxx

Rex was still hiding on the balcony, tensely listening to Lumis's conversation with Keith. He couldn't see Weevil now, but he knew his former ally was still looking for him.

How long would he have to stay there? He wasn't good at staying still. Especially now; his legs were starting to cramp up. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't avoid moving them. And even that made too much noise.

"Ha! We've got you now!" Weevil ran for the stairs and hurried up two at a time, coming to a halt at the top. "You thought you could get away, did you?"

Hopelessly caught, Rex stumbled to his feet. "Come on, Weevil. You have to rethink this!" he cried. "You don't really want to go through with this, do you?!"

"Why not?" Weevil countered. "Have you ever known me to back down before?"

"No," Rex scowled. "You're always the one egging me on, even when I don't want to do something. But if you think this is going to be a simple beating or something, you're wrong! They want you to put me out of commission for good! They can't risk me talking."

"You _could_ always join us after all," Weevil said.

Rex couldn't deny he was still contemplating that thought in the hopes of saving himself. But then he'd probably get a test like Weevil's. He didn't want to be charged with erasing someone from the picture permanently.

"I'm not going to do that," he snapped. "I said I'm going straight and I meant it!"

"Have it your way." But Weevil still hesitated.

A bit of hope rose in Rex's heart. "You don't really want to do this, do you, Weevil?" he pleaded. "Come on! Think about it! We were buddies once. Weren't we? We went through everything together!"

"Especially being losers," Weevil said. "But you decided to exterminate our alliance and refused any part of what I offered you when I came back."

"That doesn't mean I deserve this!" Rex cried. "Or that you want to do it!"

"Heh!" Weevil snorted. He kept standing where he was. "Of course I want to do it!"

"Then how come you're not?" Rex retorted.

"Because . . . because I'm waiting to be ready!" Weevil snapped. "It has to be just the right moment, when you're not expecting it."

"If you keep stalling, Master Keith will make sure that you don't talk anymore either," Lumis cautioned Weevil.

Fear flashed through Weevil's eyes. Then it was gone, replaced by determination and desperation. "I'm not stalling!" He lunged without warning, shoving Rex against the railing.

"Hey!" Rex grabbed him in equal desperation. He was _not_ going to fall!

The railing had other plans. Being old and weak, the abrupt pressure was too much. It splintered, sending Rex through it with a scream. _"Weevil!"_

Weevil stepped back, stunned, an expression of utter disbelief on his features. In a split-second he sprang forward, trying to grab Rex and pull him back up, but it was already too late.

He couldn't bring himself to look when he heard the sickening crash. Instead he fell back, shaking, looking down at his hands. "I did it," he quavered. "I pushed him. . . ."

"Master Keith will be very pleased," Lumis purred.

"Is he . . . dead?" Weevil asked.

"Most likely." Still on the ground, Lumis took a few steps towards Rex's lifeless body to check.

The sound of motorcycles at the head of the alley brought both him and Weevil to attention. A trio of hogs were blocking the exit, their riders silhouetted by the shadows.

"Just step away from him nice and quiet and maybe you won't get hurt," a deep and gravelly voice intoned.

Lumis' courage failed him. "Y-Yes. Of course!" He turned and fled.

Weevil, however, was frozen. He stayed where he was, eyes wide, as the bikers came down from their motorcycles and advanced into the space.

"Is he alive, Alister?" one of them asked.

The second one swept forward and over to Rex. "Yes, but we'd better call an ambulance," Alister replied as he knelt on one knee and pressed his fingers to Rex's neck.

"And the police too, Raphael?" came the third voice. The shortest biker stood with hands on his hips, looking up at Weevil. "This little insect pushed him through the railing in cold blood. We all saw it."

"No. . . ." Weevil sank to his knees. "I . . . didn't know that would happen. I tried to save him. . . ."

Raphael glowered at him. "Maybe we won't call the police yet," he said. "Maybe we should see what we can get out of this kid on our own."

"Maybe." Alister took off his coat and draped it over Rex to try to treat him for shock. "I never did like either of these two. It doesn't surprise me that this happened."

"Me either. But we should still find out why." Raphael pulled out his phone. "After we call the ambulance."

Weevil gave a choked cry and covered his glasses with both hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: Very very long-standing readers (from about 17 years ago or so) may recognize some of my reworkings of very old story twists (particularly from** _ **Shadows of the Past**_ **)** __ **and an old OC. I wasn't planning to come up with more ancient Egypt backstory for the new timeline, but somehow it just happened!**

 **Chapter Nine**

Marik frowned as the elevator ascended again. He had been watching his siblings, hoping for some sign of something being wrong, but so far nothing had seemed strange beyond the occasional odd comment. And everyone could make those; that was hardly proof of anything.

Still . . . was he seeing correctly? It looked like a deep red mark under Rishid's ponytail. He had only caught the briefest glimpse of it when Rishid had moved to watch the elevator lights counting the levels. Maybe it was just the light. But what if it wasn't?

Well, Marik had never been shy about invading people's personal space if he had to. He walked up to Rishid and reached out, moving the ponytail just enough to reveal the mark. He hadn't been seeing things! He cringed. It looked very painful.

"Marik?" Rishid was confused. "What are you doing?"

"Rishid, you've been hurt!" Marik exclaimed. "How did this happen?!"

"I . . ." Rishid wavered, bewilderment passing through his eyes. "I don't remember. . . ."

Bakura gave a soft gasp. "Yami acted like this after the Shadow Leech took control," he whispered.

Ishizu's eyes widened. "Surely you don't think . . . !"

"I don't know what I think," Marik said. "Sister, you don't know how it happened either?"

"No. . . ." Ishizu took a step back. "Maybe I wasn't with Rishid at the time. It could have happened earlier."

"I'm really alright," Rishid said. "It must have happened when I was in bed. I could have rolled over and hit a bedpost in my sleep."

"Without waking up?" Marik retorted.

"Maybe I struck with such force, I was knocked unconscious," Rishid said.

Marik sighed. It was possible . . . although he really thought it sounded ridiculous.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. As they did, what looked like a flying fuzzball danced past the group with a happy chirp.

"Kuriboh?!" Atem exclaimed.

They rushed into the lobby. Now Kuriboh was nowhere to be seen, but Injection Fairy Lily was sitting at the reception desk and going through papers. A Silver Fang was on the floor by her side, just like a loyal dog.

"Wow," Yugi breathed. "These are all part of your augmented reality system, Kaiba?!"

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Mokuba grinned.

"It sure is!" Téa reached out a hand to Fairy Lily and touched what felt like flesh and bone. "Whoa! This isn't someone in a costume, is it?"

"Nope," Mokuba beamed.

"They're highly advanced holographic projections," Seto said. "And just like in that game _The Sims_ _,_ they can be given free will. It's always a surprise what they'll do next."

Joey gulped. "What if they decide to snack on one of the tourists?!" he quavered.

"Even if they did screw up like that—which they won't—the projection would end there," Seto said. "You wouldn't feel anything. Most certainly you wouldn't be injured."

"It's good to know you have such fail-safes in place," Marik said.

The sound of chattering drew everyone's attention to the corner. Dark Necrofear stepped out, holding her broken and apparently sentient doll.

Yami Bakura finally smirked. "Impressive."

"How many monsters are programmed into this thing?" Duke wondered.

"All of them," Seto said.

Yugi gasped. "Even the Egyptian God Monsters?!"

"Did you really think I'd leave them out?" Seto retorted.

"Boy, I hope the real ones won't get mad about that," Yugi worried.

"No kidding," Tristan said. "I mean, we saw what they did when someone played a fake card."

"This is different," Seto said. "No one's attempting to harness their power. It's just that their likenesses are being used in a game for completely harmless purposes."

"But using them in Duel Monsters must have seemed completely harmless too," Yugi said, "and Shadi told Atem and me that everyone involved with that project met with disaster, except for Pegasus. That never seemed fair to me, but that's what Shadi said."

"Well, in any case, none of my team has disappeared," Seto jeered.

"So, what _is_ the point?" Joey asked. "I mean, this is cool and all, but I still don't get it."

"The point is a hands-on experience to live in a world where humans and Duel Monsters co-exist," Seto said. "You can form bonds with the monsters and duel against other players, of course, but that's just the beginning. You can also complete specific tasks together with the monsters, go on adventures, or even just go about day-to-day life with them if that's what you want."

"I think that's an awesome idea," Yugi smiled. "There'll be something for everyone!"

"Yep," Mokuba grinned. "We think the kids at Kaiba Land will really like it. We're gonna be setting up the full attraction there over the next few days. The place has already been built and is just waiting for the program to be installed."

Marik smiled. "I'll be happy to try it out when it's all ready."

"I'm sure we all will," Yugi said.

The group mostly chorused in agreement.

"Eventually we're gonna have a version people can take home and play," Mokuba said proudly. "It can work in any environment. Well . . . some things work better in some places than others."

"Like, no Egyptian God Monsters in a tiny apartment," Joey deduced.

"You got it," Mokuba said.

Marik looked concerned. He couldn't deny he was worried that Seto might be inviting trouble by including them. But on the other hand, he supposed, it was a good sign that no one had disappeared. Maybe the God Monsters were finally at rest now that Atem had used them to save the world again.

"You've certainly put a lot of effort into this," he said at last.

Seto nodded. "It's been in various stages of production for a long time. It should be the next big thing. Virtual reality is old school."

"Not to mention really creepy," Joey shuddered. "No way am I getting into a pod again!"

Marik looked to Ishizu and Rishid. They had been silent throughout this display, which seemed strange. It was especially odd that Ishizu had nothing to say about Seto including the Egyptian God Monsters.

"What do you two think of this?" Marik prompted.

They started.

"It's . . . a very interesting concept," Ishizu said.

"You're not at all worried about the inclusion of the Egyptian God Monsters?" Marik frowned, his hands on his hips.

Something flickered in Rishid's eyes. "Perhaps it would be wiser to not include them."

Ishizu looked somehow far away. "But if no one has vanished . . ."

"Oh . . . this is ridiculous!" Marik cried. "You've both been acting strange ever since I reached you on the phone after you weren't answering, Sister!"

Ishizu sighed, raising a hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry, Marik. It's been such a stressful, worrisome day, and it was also worrisome last night. I guess my mind just isn't where it should be."

Marik sighed too. That was reasonable and logical. Really, there was no reason not to believe her. And yet, part of him wasn't sure at all what to think. It was hard to fully push his suspicions away after the bizarre morning they had all had.

"It has been rough," he said. "Maybe we should go home."

"But can we be at peace knowing the Rare Hunters are out there, waiting to attack?" Ishizu returned.

"Well, we can't just sit around on pins and needles," Marik said. "Normally you would be trying to encourage me to be calm."

Ishizu said, "There comes a time when the chaos is just too much. Even for me."

Marik looked helplessly to the others. Everything Ishizu was saying made sense. Part of him said he should go ahead and let it drop. The other part said something was wrong, something more than just Ishizu being overwhelmed.

No one else seemed to know what to say either. But Yami Bakura narrowed his eyes and Bakura looked worried. Atem seemed unsure.

"Maybe we should all go to the cafeteria and have something to eat," Mokuba suggested.

"Alright!" Joey exclaimed, relieved for the new idea and the broken tension.

"Yeah," Tristan said in approval. "Most of us haven't even had breakfast."

Everyone else agreed as well. This would get their minds on something else. And maybe the strength from eating would give them new ideas on what to do.

They turned and headed back to the elevator. Kuriboh blissfully floated past again, chirping a Goodbye.

xxxx

The bikers were baffled and angry. The paramedics had been unable to awaken Rex and had taken him to the hospital, concerned about his condition. When asked, Raphael had said what had happened was an accident, but only because he thought they might have a better chance of finding things out from Weevil than the police would.

Weevil, however, seemed to be in shock. He hadn't said a word. And he was still slumped against the wall, staring at his hands. His eyes were blank.

"So, what're we supposed to do now?" Valon frowned.

"I have no idea," Raphael grunted. "Call his parents?"

Alister was examining the broken railing. "I wonder if there's any chance it really was an accident," he mused. "Maybe Weevil didn't know it would break through."

"He was sure being ordered to kill Rex," Raphael said.

"And he lunged and pushed him against the thing," Valon said. "He must've been trying to do _something_."

"Maybe. . . . Only when it actually happened, he was horrified and tried to stop it," Alister said. "It did look like he tried to grab for Rex before he fell." He looked away. "I saw that with some people during the war. They'd try to do what they were supposed to do, even if that was killing someone, but actually doing it was horrifying to them and they couldn't deal with it."

"It's not like either of these two had any qualms about using the Orichalcos on people," Valon said.

"Maybe they figured it wasn't actually like killing people," Alister said. "It wasn't, since the bodies would go into comas and could be revived." He gave Valon a pointed look. "Anyway, you're one to talk. You told me you didn't care about using the Orichalcos."

Valon scowled and looked away. "I didn't. . . . But I still had more brains than either of these two."

Alister grunted. "Well, I don't know what we're going to do with Weevil. We can't leave him here. And obviously he's not going to tell us what happened. I'm not sure he's even capable of telling us."

"So how about we just take him off your hands?"

They looked up at the new, rough voice. Two people were standing at the head of the alley in purple robes and hoods. Neither person's face was visible.

Raphael immediately stepped in front of his friends. "Who wants to?"

"Oh . . . just call us Rare Hunters." The one who spoke, who seemed similar to Raphael in build, came forward to meet him. "We can always take what we want by force, if all else fails."

"Oh yeah?" Raphael clenched a fist. "So can we, so bring it on."

The Rare Hunter snorted. "You don't even like that dweeb. Why protect him?"

"Maybe because we like you even less," Alister said. He and Valon came alongside Raphael.

The second Rare Hunter threw back his hood and laughed. "Face us if you dare! But you've never encountered someone like me before!"

Alister rocked back. "Marik . . . ?"

"Not quite!" The wild blond spikes bounced in all directions as the madman straightened. His eyes were completely bloodshot and veins were popping out all over his face.

"Oh great." Raphael took a step back. They had never met Yami Marik, but they had definitely heard about him. And clearly, this was him.

"I think we're in over our heads!" Valon yelped.

"I think you're right!" Yami Marik grinned.

A purplish-blue fog crept over the bikers until it enveloped them within it.

"What the heck?!" Valon cried.

"There's no air in here," Alister gasped.

"Don't talk," Raphael growled.

But staying silent didn't help for long. They soon sank down, succumbing to the lack of air in the shrinking bubble. When it faded moments later, they were all sprawled on the ground, unconscious and dazed.

Raphael was the first to stir. He slowly opened his eyes, blearily looking in front of him. The other two filled his line of sight. "Alister? Valon?" He reached out, shaking them on the shoulders. "Wake up. . . ." They had to be okay, surely. . . . He was alright, so they must be too. . . .

"Raph?" Valon mumbled, his eyes weakly opening.

"We're still alive?" Alister slurred.

"Yeah." Raphael pushed himself to his knees. "But it looks like they've taken Weevil. And if they wanted Rex dead so bad, they might try again to make sure it happens."

"Maybe we'd better get to the hospital then," Valon suggested.

"And we should also think about why they're so determined to shut those two up," Alister said. "There has to be a big reason." He frowned. "Judging from what we were told about Yami Marik, he lives for toying with people. But he brushed us off. That must mean that he had bigger fish to fry. Someone else must be in serious danger."

"I'm thinking we should get to the hospital and then call Marik," Raphael said. "Even if he doesn't know what that thing is up to, he'll want to know the guy's running loose again."

"Good idea." Alister pulled himself to his feet. He swayed slightly, dizzy from their experience in the bubble, but then managed to catch himself. Raphael laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You know what I'm wondering," Valon spoke up. "Is Weevil still alive?"

"He was sure in no shape to talk," Raphael said. "They'd have no reason to kill him."

"Then I guess we'll have to hope that stays the case," Alister said. "If we really care what happens to him, that is."

"I'm guessing nobody deserves to be taken out by Yami Marik," Raphael said.

"Makes sense," said Alister.

xxxx

The KaibaCorp cafeteria was impressively large, with just about every type of food imaginable for employees and guests to eat. Marik had been there before, with Mokuba, but no one else had. Everyone was intrigued, and Joey, of course, was overjoyed.

"Okay, I've gotta say, Kaiba knows how to run a food court," he grinned. He was loading his plate high.

So was Tristan. "This is a place I wouldn't mind visiting every day!" he exclaimed.

"Between the two of you, you'd probably put the place out of business in a week!" Duke said.

Yami Bakura was trying what looked like every kind of meat available. Bakura chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Really, Yami, we didn't have breakfast. You should try having a more balanced meal." Bakura had food from various categories.

"This is a balanced meal," Yami Bakura retorted. "I've balanced beef, chicken, pork, and venison."

Bakura laughed but looked awkward. "That's really not exactly what most people mean by . . . oh, nevermind." He smiled. "I'm just glad you feel well enough to eat."

Marik looked repulsed by all the meat. He stuck to vegetarian choices. Having quite a fondness for cheese, he had selected several different kinds to try, as well as assorted vegetables and fruits—especially grapes.

As everyone gathered at several round tables to eat, Tristan immediately opted to not sit near Yami Bakura. But most were not eager for that, knowing all too well what a ravenous and wild eater he was. And he was just fine with sharing the table with only Bakura.

"Seriously, Bakura?" Tristan commented as the thief started in on the chicken and tore into it like a wolf. "How can you stand being at the same table with him?!"

Bakura, who had amassed a large amount of food and was eating it very properly, just gave a resigned smile. "It's better than not having him here."

"Nevertheless, my employees had better not see this," Seto grunted. "If anyone comes in, you had better settle down and eat like a civilized human."

Yami Bakura just grunted right back.

Marik sighed and looked to Ishizu and Rishid. They were eating quietly; nothing seemed unusual about them right now. Marik wished he could get rid of the concerns and suspicions in his mind about them, but his feelings persisted. Something wasn't right. Yami Marik was taunting him somehow. He was taunting all of them, really. And he would string them along until he was ready to strike.

Bakura sighed to himself as the meal went on with long stretches of silence in between snatches of conversation. Tristan focused on eating, and despite awkward glances to Bakura, he stayed silent. Finally Bakura said, "I wish there was a way we could show Tristan especially that you're trustworthy, Yami."

Yami Bakura shrugged. "He sees the past, but he also sees the current truth that I am not fully repentant. I don't regret some of the things I've done. I don't think it was wrong to want the Millennium Items. And I had fun toying with some people's minds."

"You still do, to some extent," Bakura said. "But it's just harmless teasing now. You wouldn't trap people in the Shadow Realm unless they deserved to be there, like the White Death."

"If I were truly good, I would still regret more of the past," Yami Bakura said. "I don't regret sending that idiot Bonz and his friends into the shadows."

Bakura winced. Those three had been set free later that night, after Yami Bakura's defeat at the hands of Yami Marik. But it had still been far too long a time for such simple-minded cheaters to have been stuck there. Recently, they all had run into each other on the street. Bonz, Sid, and Zygore had freaked the moment they saw Bakura and heard Yami Bakura's voice coming from the cranky Egyptian standing next to him. They couldn't flee fast enough.

". . . Although I do regret any time I made someone afraid of you," Yami Bakura continued. "You were guiltless."

Bakura smiled. "That's a start. And you regret going after innocent people who weren't involved in the Kul Elna massacre. You admitted that. I believe repentance is an ongoing process. It doesn't happen all at once. Maybe eventually you'll feel sorry for all the wrongs you've done."

"Perhaps. But don't hold your breath."

"You regret trying to destroy the world too," Bakura said.

"That was what Zorc wanted," Yami Bakura said. "Only then I started thinking I wanted it after he started corrupting me."

"And you ended up thinking you were Zorc," Bakura said softly. "It was really quite tragic. If you had been destroyed with Zorc, that would have been a terrible and unfair end. You hadn't fully been yourself in so very long. You deserved another chance."

"Deserved or not, now I have it, thanks to you, Bakura." Yami Bakura hesitated. "It's strange. . . . I always mocked friendship and said it didn't last and that friends aren't always there for you. But it was friendship that saved me."

Bakura smiled but then sobered. "Why did you feel that way, Yami? I mean, I thought it was because of the massacre and losing everyone, but . . ."

"No, there was more to it," Yami Bakura interrupted. "As a young child, I was repeatedly betrayed by supposed friends." Bitterness flashed through his eyes. "They robbed me. . . . One also left me to die. . . . And let's not forget my wife a little bit later. It didn't take much of that for me to decide that friendship and love were idealistic nonsense. Not even family was any guarantee of loyalty."

"Oh Yami. . . ." Bakura looked at him with sorrow. "That's so horrible." He stared. "Who on Earth would actually leave you to die?!"

Yami Bakura's eyes darkened. "A little wretch by the name of Khu. He befriended me when I was trying to survive by falling back on the thievery skills I'd been taught. I was ten when we met; he was two years older. We stayed together until I was 12 and he was 14. Then he robbed me and revealed he'd been pretending to be my friend all along so he could steal my riches to use to pay for weapons and men. He wanted to lead a revolution. Of course, I wasn't about to take that lying down. We got into a terrible fight, the end result of which was both of us being wounded. I cut his cheek and arm; he sliced and stabbed me in my shoulder, side, and back. I was hurt worse, and he pushed me over a cliff and left."

Bakura gasped. "Oh!" He paused, suddenly frowning in confusion. "Wait. . . . Where did you land, Yami?"

"On a small ledge several yards down," Yami Bakura said. "I tried to get back up, but I couldn't. I had no choice but to lie there bleeding to death."

Bakura bit his lip. "How were you rescued?"

". . . I don't know," Yami Bakura admitted. "I was there so long I sank into delirium and fever. I have a vague memory of someone finding me and managing to get me back to the top, and even tending to me until my fever broke, but then I was alone when I came back to myself. I always figured it was a phantom of my imagination and that somehow I'd managed to pull myself up and bandage my wounds all by myself. I had to have done so; nothing else makes sense."

Bakura shook his head. "No," he said softly. "Someone was there."

"What?!" Yami Bakura gave him a sharp look. "What are you talking about?! How would you even know?!"

"Because . . ." Bakura hesitated. "I know this is going to sound mad, Yami, but . . . I know because I was there."

Yami Bakura could only stare at him. "That's impossible!" he cried.

"I was very ill with a fever some years back," Bakura explained. "My father thought I might die. I didn't, but I slipped into a coma for several days. During that time, I had a very vivid dream where I went to ancient Egypt and found a boy lying wounded on a cliff ledge. He could barely move. I helped him up the cliff, somehow, and I stayed with him, tending to his wounds and trying to bring his fever down. Then my own fever broke and I woke up in bed." He sounded and looked far away. "I always thought it had to have been a dream, but it was so real I always wondered."

Yami Bakura slumped back in his chair, just continuing to stare in disbelief at his descendant. "Why on Earth . . . how could that have happened?!"

"We were always meant to meet, Yami!" Bakura declared. "And we were meant to become dear friends. Or at least, that's one form of destiny I want to believe in." He smiled in amazed awe. "Somehow I time-traveled to the past. It wasn't a dream! I saved your life."

Yami Bakura still looked overwhelmed. "You did, Bakura. Then . . . and now."

At one of the other tables, Tristan frowned as he overheard. "This is just getting weirder and weirder," he muttered.

"It's pretty amazing in a way," Yugi smiled. "They really were meant to come together, just like you and me, Atem."

The Pharaoh nodded. "It would seem so. And that boy the Thief King mentioned . . . Khu. . . . I remember him. He tried to start a zealot uprising when I was still the prince. At the same time, he also pulled his false friend trick on me."

"No way!" Yugi stared in horror. "That's awful!"

"Yes," Atem said quietly. "I fell for it, and only learned too late that it had all been a trick in order to get close to me."

"What happened to him?" Yugi asked.

Atem sighed. "He wanted to assassinate me and start a war. Fortunately, Mahad figured out his deception and prevented it."

"And Khu was executed?" Yugi prompted.

"I don't know," Atem admitted. "Mahad wanted to keep it from me since Khu had tried to be my friend."

"I sure hope we never run into him," Téa moaned.

"Same here," Joey shuddered. "We've got enough troubles without that!"

"He must've invented the phrase 'With friends like this, who needs enemies,'" Tristan remarked.

Marik frowned. Again it seemed strange that Ishizu had no comment to make. But she ate in silence, never giving any real indication that she had been listening to the conversation.

 _No matter what you say, Sister, I know something is wrong,_ he said to himself. _And I know this is my Yami's fault somehow. But I will find a way to fix it and save you and Rishid. That's an absolute promise._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Bandit Keith snarled as he deposited Weevil back at the warehouse, on his knees. The kid hadn't spoken since the abduction and he still didn't seem inclined to do so. He reached to brace himself, but then just stared at the floor with blank eyes.

"I thought this punk was as ruthless as me," Keith snorted. "Boy, was I wrong!"

"Somewhat," Yami Marik said. "Rex Raptor may be the only person he cares about."

"Maybe. Or maybe even if he doesn't care about people, he wouldn't feel like killing them. Me, I don't care what I have to do to get the competition out of my way." Keith turned away. "Not that I've ever killed anyone, but I doubt I'd have a problem with it."

Yami Marik sneered. "A lot of people think that and then freeze up when it comes time to do it."

"Only the weak," Keith insisted. "But enough about that. We'll just leave this kid here. He won't be talking to anyone." He slammed the door behind him and headed up the hall. "What is it you're planning?"

"The same thing you're planning—the total destruction of Marik Ishtar," Yami Marik grinned. "And if we take out his family and some of his friends along the way, so much the better."

"I really wanted a chance to use some of the Rare Hunters' deathtraps," Keith said. "That was what I was planning before I ran into you."

"And I'm all for that," Yami Marik said. "But better yet, why not combine the two?"

"What are you saying?" Bandit Keith frowned.

"Let's separate everyone into smaller groups of two or three each," Yami Marik said. "Put them into deathtraps and force them to fight their way through. But wherever we put Marik, he will have to deal with his mind-controlled siblings too." His eyes went bloodshot.

Bandit Keith sneered. "I like it."

"Everybody's at KaibaCorp right now," Yami Marik grinned. "Have your Rare Hunters ready and waiting for them to leave and find ways to separate them."

"I'll do that," Bandit Keith said.

"Either that or I can separate them all myself with my Shadow Magic," Yami Marik said. "I want to make sure certain people end up together."

"Oh yeah?" Keith frowned. "Like who?"

"Well, the Ishtars, of course," Yami Marik said. "But I also think it would be fun to force Tristan into a situation with the Thief King. I can't help but notice how badly they get along. That's just the sort of thing I like to toy with."

"Fine," Keith said. "I don't care about them. Do what you want. Just make sure everybody suffers. Then Marik will suffer too." He sneered.

"Oh, I will be so happy to," Yami Marik grinned wickedly.

"I thought so," Keith said.

xxxx

Everyone at KaibaCorp was baffled. Following their meal, they had returned to the level with the augmented reality game and wandered amid the Duel Monsters for a while. It was intriguing and fascinating, and a lot better than sitting around waiting for the Rare Hunters to strike. But finally they decided that they had to try to get back to their normal lives.

"Thanks again, Kaiba," Yugi smiled as they returned to the lobby. "I really think you've got a winner here."

"I think so too," Seto said. "It'll be the next big thing." He looked to Atem. "I need to get this program set up at Kaiba Land, but after that, I still want our rematch."

"Fair enough," Atem nodded. "I would like to talk with you soon. We didn't really have a chance after our return from my Memory World."

Mokuba looked up at Marik. "You'll be okay, won't you, Marik?" he said in concern.

Marik sighed sadly. "I will probably be fine. It's everyone around me who is likely to be hurt." He looked to Ishizu and Rishid. "And I still don't know what's wrong with these two. I know something is, but I don't know how to prove it."

Mokuba bit his lip. "I wish there was something I could do to help. . . ."

Marik managed a smile. "Your concern helps. I'm glad to know people care."

Mokuba smiled too. "Always."

The elevator reached the lobby and everyone stepped out. But before anyone could leave, a familiar cackling cut through the air.

"Oh no," Atem gasped.

Marik went stiff. "Where are you?!" he demanded. "Stop hiding like a coward and come out!"

"Funny," Yami Marik smirked as he stepped out from behind a pillar in the lobby, "that's what the Pharaoh always said to you during Battle City."

Marik growled.

Yami Bakura stormed forward now. "You're going to pay for what you did to me," he snarled. "I almost caused the destruction of everyone else!"

"Oh, and here I thought that was what you wanted to do," Yami Marik mocked.

"Not now," Yami Bakura snapped. "Which you know all too well!"

Tristan frowned. He had to admit that Yami Bakura sounded sincere. He had really tried to believe that the thief wasn't after some new deadly goal, even though he couldn't or wouldn't forgive him for the past. But today had left him badly shaken with his worst fears realized. Only then they had learned it was Yami Marik's Shadow Leech controlling Yami Bakura. Maybe Yami Bakura was just angry because something had taken control of him, but it did sound like that wasn't the only reason.

" _Tell me honestly, Tristan," Bakura said sadly as they roamed the augmented reality area, "why can you forgive Marik and the bikers and even Dartz, but not Yami?"_

 _Tristan frowned. "Well, honestly, it took me a while to trust them too," he admitted. "But it helped that they showed they were actively trying to change. And that they've all had pretty good attitudes about things."_

" _So you're saying Yami doesn't show it, just because he's a little grumpy?" Bakura frowned too. "I'm sorry, but that's not fair. He hasn't done anything to hurt you or any of the rest of us since he received the Infinity Ring. I know he still thinks he's bad and I haven't been able to convince him otherwise, but he hasn't done anything bad!"_

" _That doesn't mean he hasn't thought about it," Tristan muttered._

He came back to the present as Yami Bakura snarled at Yami Marik. Maybe Bakura was right; maybe it wasn't fair. And maybe what made Tristan really sore was how Yami Bakura had specifically targeted him, both at Duelist Kingdom and in the Memory World. Especially the Memory World. Maybe being possessed was what he refused to forgive.

"I'm furious too!" Bakura cried now as he stepped forward, his eyes on fire as he stared down Yami Marik. "That was horrible of you to do that to Yami!"

"Now, what do you have in store for the rest of us?!" Marik demanded.

"You'll find out!" Veins popped out across Yami Marik's face and he stuck out his tongue. Then a bright light engulfed everyone.

"What's happening?!" Téa yelped.

"I think we're about to find out!" Atem exclaimed.

The last thing everyone heard before they were forcefully separated was Yami Marik's demonic cackling.

xxxx

Téa groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. "Oh . . . what happened?" she mumbled, holding a hand to her head. "It feels like I've got the world's worst headache."

She started to push herself upright. As she did, her other hand brushed another body next to her. Immediately she went stock-still. "H-Hey . . ." Naturally it was one of her friends . . . but which one? It was so dark in the musty old room that she could barely see one foot in front of her.

"Hey!" she cried, forcing more strength into her voice. "Are you okay?! Say something!"

She felt around in the near-darkness and finally touched a soft material and a bare shoulder. That could be either Marik or Duke, but it felt more like the way Marik's lavender shirt looked like it would feel. "Marik?!"

Finally a groan. "What . . . ?" It was definitely Marik.

Téa tried to relax. "We are in serious trouble," she told him. "Your Yami went nuts and all the lights went out! Now we're here and I'm not sure anyone else is!"

Marik sprang upright. "What?!"

The lights clicked on, revealing an old warehouse room not unlike the one Téa had been locked in during Battle City. None of the others were there. But standing at the top of a stack of crates, sneering down at them, was Bandit Keith.

"You!" Marik cried. He got to his feet too quickly, swaying from the sudden movement.

Téa got up too, reaching to steady him. "What are you doing here, Bandit Keith?!" she demanded.

"I'd think you would've figured that out," Keith mocked.

Marik glowered. "I know you want revenge. It's your style and speed, and I can't blame you. What I did to you was abominable. But don't you realize how idiotic it is for you to work with the evil being I created?! He'll lead you to destruction in the end!"

"Right now, I really don't care," Keith said. "He's really got some good ideas for how to crush you. I'm glad we ran into each other."

"Then you're a fool," Marik snapped. "Where are the others? Where are Ishizu and Rishid?!"

"Your little friends are scattered here and there all over the place," Keith said. "But as for your brother and sister, well, they're right here. Or are they? It looks more like they're somewhere else altogether."

The whir of an electronic door moving upward brought Marik and Téa's attention to their right. Ishizu and Rishid were standing in the middle of a new room, blankly facing each other. Each was wearing a duel disk.

"What is this?!" Marik screamed. "Ishizu?! Rishid?! Wake up!"

"They can't hear you," Keith grinned. "Your 'Yami' or whatever you call him programmed them to act out a duel."

"In the shape they're in?! That's sick!" Téa spat.

Marik stared in horror. "It's what I did to Yugi and Joey, come back to haunt all of us," he choked out. "Only this time, both players are mind-controlled."

"That's right, punk!" Keith said in delight. "And just like you did to Téa, you'll have to watch helplessly while they battle to the death! You can talk to them all you want, but if you actively interfere with the duel, they'll both have heart attacks and die on the spot!"

"No!" Marik looked to Keith in both outrage and horror. "Do whatever you want to me, but spare them! They did nothing to you!"

"Just as little Yugi and Joey and Téa did nothing to you," Keith replied. "Now you know how they felt!"

Téa was furious. "Marik was wrong to do that to us, but you're just as wrong to do it to Ishizu and Rishid!" she snapped. "There has to be some way to stop this!"

"There's not," Keith insisted. "Both of them have one of those Shadow Leech things attached to them. They'll do whatever the leech tells them to do."

"But Bakura broke the leech's spell over Yami Bakura!" Marik cried. "This spell can be broken too!"

"You won't be able to do a thing," Keith insisted. "They've also been programmed not to hear you. They'll only listen to each other. Oh, and to me, of course. They're just waiting for the signal to start the duel."

"No!" Marik stared helplessly at his siblings. They hadn't moved.

"Okay, you two," Keith said. "Time to start. You go first, Ishizu."

Ishizu mechanically reached for a card. "I lay one card facedown and end my turn."

"I lay two cards facedown," Rishid replied.

Téa watched in helpless horror. "What happens when one of them wins?" she quavered.

"What do you think?" Keith smirked. "The other one dies. And the leeches will let go of them right then so the winner can watch and know they did it."

Marik snarled. "I'll get through to them before that!" he vowed.

"He will, too!" Téa insisted. "Even if you think you've programmed them not to hear him, they still will! Maybe not with their ears, but with their hearts!"

"Wow." Keith looked to her. "That has gotta be the most sickeningly sweet speech I've heard since Duelist Kingdom. You'll see it'll all be in vain."

Marik barely listened. He ran ahead, desperately grabbing at Ishizu's shoulder. "Sister! Please, you have to listen to me!" he begged. "You're fighting Rishid, our brother! You know you would never want to do this in your right mind!"

Ishizu ignored him. "I play Dunames Dark Witch, in Attack Mode."

Frantic, Marik ran over to Rishid and got in front of him. "Rishid, you can't do this!" he cried. "You're going to kill our sister if you keep this up! You have to understand!"

Rishid looked through him as though he wasn't there. "I play Temple of the Kings."

Marik slumped back. "No. . . ."

"Don't give up, Marik!" Téa encouraged. "Keep talking to them!"

"But get out of the way," Keith laughed, "or you'll just get blasted by their monsters and traps."

Marik glowered at him but stepped aside. "I _will_ break this spell," he vowed. "I won't let either of my siblings die!"

"Be my guest," Keith said. "I want to see you try, so I can watch you fail over and over again."

Marik snarled. He had brought this on Ishizu and Rishid by his own revenge-crazed actions. He had taught that behavior to the Rare Hunters and given Bandit Keith and Yami Marik the idea for this abominable scheme. Now, somehow, he had to save his mind-controlled brother and sister from killing each other.

xxxx

Tristan yelped as he plunged downward from apparently the sky, knocking another person over in the process. The other person yelped as well, and then snarled something in another language. And Tristan realized with a sinking stomach who he had been put with.

"Oh great," he grumbled. Slowly he got off of Yami Bakura and drew himself to his feet. Before he could awkwardly reach to help the thief up, Yami Bakura was standing as well.

"This is a fine mess," Yami Bakura growled.

"You said it," Tristan scowled.

They were standing on what seemed to be a deserted wharf. Warehouses were on one side and boats on the other. The silence was eerie.

"No one else is here," Yami Bakura grunted. "Apparently that demon thought it would be hilarious to put us into a situation together." He started off ahead. "We'll just have to make the best of it."

Tristan chased after him. "Anything could happen!" he cried. "Knowing that psycho, it probably will!"

"Do you just like playing Captain Obvious or did that honestly not occur to you before now?" Yami Bakura retorted.

Tristan scowled. "Everything seems normal, though."

"That is when it's most dangerous," Yami Bakura insisted.

The laughter of what sounded like two dozen cruel men echoed through the area. "How right you are," said one.

"Rare Hunters!" Tristan exclaimed as the robed freaks stepped out of the shadows from all directions.

"What do you want with us?" Yami Bakura demanded. "If you're part of the plot to go after Marik, you won't have very much luck here."

"I beg to differ," sneered the leader. "Tristan Taylor is his friend, and even though you're not, he would feel responsible for anything that happened to you because of a revenge plot against him."

Tristan took a step back. "Look, why don't you all just go on with your lives instead of trying to wreck other people's?" he said. "You're all just lucky you didn't get arrested. Why push it?"

"We want to see Marik Ishtar hurt so much that we don't care about the possibility of jail," was the reply. "I'm sure the Thief King here knows what that's like."

Yami Bakura narrowed his eyes. "You won't take us without a fight."

"We didn't expect anything less." The leader advanced, flanked by his 23 companions.

"You always did have a great deal of spirit," Yami Bakura said to Tristan. "I hope you know how to use it now."

"You better believe it," Tristan growled. He stood tall with both fists bared.

The wharf exploded in a violent brawl. With so many Rare Hunters, it didn't take long to isolate each of their opponents at different spots up and down the area. That had been their orders . . . or part of them, at least.

The last thing Tristan wanted was to be stuck fighting Rare Hunters with Yami Bakura as back-up, but that was exactly what was happening. While Tristan was busy grappling with the first dozen, the Thief King was fighting with the other twelve. Each was doing his best to hold his own, but twelve opponents at once was too much for anyone.

Tristan gritted his teeth as he punched one Hunter in the stomach and narrowly avoided being thrown by another. Now one was grabbing him from behind, wrapping an arm around his throat. He reached up, desperate to dislodge it, and suddenly another was tackling him around the waist. Then he was on the dock, fighting against both of them and a third and fourth who were ganging up on him all at once. Despite his pride, he knew he couldn't fight them all off by himself. Especially not when he saw numbers five and six behind them.

"Hey!" he finally yelled in desperation. He paused, awkward and baffled. What was he even supposed to call the guy?

The arm around his throat started to squeeze tighter.

He gave up puzzling over names. "Yami Bakura! Help!"

For an agonizing moment he believed the Thief King really would come. But when the rest of the dozen Rare Hunters descended on him, beating him into submission, he realized he was on his own.

 _So much for that,_ he thought bitterly. _He wouldn't get taken out by them; he's probably knocked them all into the Shadow Realm by now. He's obviously just not trustworthy, just like I thought. Figures I'd end up stuck with that major creep. . . ._

A harsh blow to his head left him dazed and unable to so much as fight back. He slumped down, consciousness mostly leaving him. The Rare Hunters picked him up, viciously heaving him into the water.

The splash revived him, but not enough. He struggled, trying to lift his arms to swim and break the surface, but they felt like cement. All he could do was helplessly plunge downward.

 _I'm gonna die here, like this. . . ._

It was a terrifying thought, but in his state of scant awareness he wasn't fully able to focus on it. Oblivion fogged his mind as the oxygen left him.

Above the water, a bright flash from the Infinity Ring suddenly sent Rare Hunters flying in all directions. Yami Bakura gritted his teeth, angry and frustrated. He had held his own against his opponents as well as he could, but more always replaced the ones he defeated. He had heard Tristan call for him and had been stunned, but when he had tried to break through the Rare Hunters to get to him, one of them had stabbed him in the side. That had detained him long enough for the other group of Rare Hunters to throw Tristan into the water. It had been the last straw; he had called on the Infinity Ring's powers to extricate himself from this mess. He always wondered what it considered a good use of its power, but he was certain that this wouldn't be frowned upon. And since he wasn't burning up, he supposed he was right.

He ran down the pier and to the edge of the water. "Tristan!" he barked. Bubbles were coming to the surface, but no Tristan. Swearing under his breath, he stripped out of his robes and shoes and leaped into the water in only his kilt.

Tristan had already sank very far down. He looked barely conscious, if that. Yami Bakura caught hold of him with one strong arm and swam for the surface with the other.

It was a relief when Tristan gasped and coughed as they broke through. But then he fell limp, still dazed. Yami Bakura pulled them both onto the pier and deposited Tristan on his side. A quick check of the boy's vital signs showed that he was alright; he just needed a few moments to recover.

His own side was shooting pain through him now. He had ignored the stab wound, figuring it was minor, but now that all the danger was past it was insisting he pay attention. He clapped a hand over it, but the blood seeped through. All the activity in the water couldn't have helped it. He stumbled to his feet and pulled a cloth out of the pocket of his robe, pressing it against the slice.

"So, you finally showed up."

He started, looking down at Tristan in surprise. The teen had rolled over and was glaring up at him from the pier. "I got so desperate I called for you, but you didn't come."

Yami Bakura glowered right back. "I was occupied at the moment. In case you hadn't noticed, the Rare Hunters were after both of us!"

"Yeah, boy, they sure hate you," Tristan said bitterly. "I wonder why."

"Well, at least we know why they were after you," Yami Bakura returned. "They're targeting everyone who is Marik's friend."

"And they nearly made me a sacrifice thanks to you," Tristan snapped.

That bent Yami Bakura's patience. Tristan had every right to hate him and to not trust him, but now he was being completely illogical. "You think I deliberately ignored you?" he shot back. "We were both fighting for our lives. If it were anyone else, you would understand that and assume that if they did not come right away, it was because they couldn't."

He tied the cloth around his side and pulled his robes back on. His hands were shaking. He shouldn't be affected this seriously by a small stab wound! Snarling in pain, he took a few steps forward. They had to get out of here before this got worse.

"Yeah, but you're not anyone else. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised by anything you did," Tristan said. "At least, not if it was something bad. I don't know how I pulled myself out of the water, but I won't forget this."

"Fine!" Yami Bakura growled. "Have it your way." He took another step and the dizziness swept over him. His heart was racing. As he lost his balance and fell, suddenly it all made sense.

 _Poison. . . ._ _This has been one of the worst days I've had in the modern age._

"Hey!" Tristan cried. "What the heck?! You weren't hurt as seriously as I was. I didn't even see any bruises on you! What . . ."

He trailed off. As he got to his feet, staring down at his dripping clothes, he caught sight of blood on his shirt. But . . . he hadn't been cut. . . .

He looked back to Yami Bakura. The thief hadn't moved since collapsing. And his hair was mostly plastered down against his head and neck. It was completely drenched. . . .

"Oh no," Tristan whispered. "You're kidding me!"

He gripped Yami Bakura's shoulder and pushed him onto his side, then his back. The cloth around his torso was soaked red on the left side.

Tristan swore, slamming his fist into the pier. "I didn't get myself out of the water," he realized. "You did. And what kind of number did the Rare Hunters do on you?!"

He lifted the makeshift bandage, staring at the stab wound. It was bleeding profusely. Worse, it looked like an unfamiliar substance in the blood.

"They poisoned you!" Tristan realized in horror. "How was it I didn't see you were hurt?"

But he knew the answer. He had been so caught up in his anger and his feelings of betrayal that he had been blind to the truth. He hadn't seen Yami Bakura's wet hair and skin or realized why he was pressing the cloth against his side. And now what was he going to do? He didn't have a cellphone, and if he did, it would be ruined from the water. He was pretty sure Yami Bakura didn't have a phone either, but he went through the thief's pockets to be sure.

"Oh man. . . ." He leaned back, overwhelmed. He was stranded in the middle of nowhere with one of his most hated enemies—only now he knew that his enemy had saved his life and might lose his own. What was he going to do?!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

In the hospital waiting room, Alister stood near a corner as he pulled his phone away from his ear in frustration.

"Still no answer, huh?" Valon said.

"Obviously," Alister shot back. He frowned. "Maybe Marik's already in trouble. I haven't been able to reach Ishizu or Rishid either."

Raphael sighed. "This is bad. And there's no news on Rex's condition either. Nothing's broken, but the paramedics figured he hit his head. That could be plenty serious right there."

"And Weevil's been kidnapped." Alister frowned. "On the one hand, we should probably get the police involved now. On the other hand, there's no way they'd be able to deal with a creature like Yami Marik."

"We should try to find Yugi Muto and the others," Raphael decided. "Marik might be with them. Even if he isn't, they might know where he is or what to do about Yami Marik."

"Should at least one of us stay here? You know, just in case Rex wakes up and can tell us something important?" Valon wondered.

"Yeah," Raphael said.

"I'll stay," Alister volunteered. "Valon probably wouldn't have the patience. And if you run into Rare Hunters, Raph, you'd probably be able to fight them off the best. As long as Yami Marik isn't there."

Raphael nodded. "Okay." He headed for the doors. "Let's go, Valon."

Valon was definitely happy not to have to hang around a hospital. "See you, Alister," he said with a wave before hurrying after Raphael. "Don't get bored stiff."

Alister grunted. When they were gone, he settled down in a chair with his phone. He knew how to be patient. Unfortunately, in a situation like this, patience and waiting were not the best course of action. But also unfortunately, as long as Rex was unconscious, that was the way it had to be.

What kind of mess had they gotten into this time? And would Weevil continue to act shellshocked with Bandit Keith and Yami Marik? Alister was still affected by what he had done under the Neo-Orichalcos' influence, and that was bad enough. He hadn't expected Weevil would feel such intense horror over something he had done in any state, but when the kid didn't have a dark magical force to partially blame, it would be far worse. He had to know that he had done what he had completely in his right mind.

xxxx

"Yugi! Yugi, wake up!"

Yugi groaned as Atem gently but worriedly shook him awake. "Atem . . . ? Where are we?"

"It's some kind of hedge maze," Atem frowned.

That snapped Yugi awake. "Huh?!"

Atem was right. They were on the grass in a strange, deserted area, facing the entrance to what did indeed look like a hedge maze. It was a game that would ordinarily be fun, but when Yami Marik had sent them here, it went without saying that it would not be pleasant.

Yugi sat up, frowning at the scene while rubbing his head. "I guess we're the only ones here. . . ."

"That's right," Atem nodded. "Who knows where the others are."

Yugi took his cellphone out of his pocket. "And there's no service here. . . ." He looked up. "I guess the only thing to do is go through the maze."

"Yes." Atem stood and headed towards it. "And we'll have to be careful. No doubt there are traps around every turn."

Yugi got up and hurried after him. As soon as they were through, the hedge grew together behind them, trapping them inside. "Oh no!" he gasped.

Atem looked back. "It's just as I was afraid of," he said. "It's a form of a Shadow Game."

"And I'll bet any time we pick a wrong path, something terrible will happen!" Yugi exclaimed. "But we don't have any choice except to go through."

The two friends started out, keeping close to each other as they decided to try the left path. The maze was long and twisting, but they ended up deeply into it before they hit their first dead end.

"Let's turn back quickly," Atem said when they saw it. "Maybe nothing will happen."

"Something already is!" Yugi yelped. "The ground is turning to quicksand!" He jumped back as his right foot started to sink.

Atem grabbed his wrist. "Run!"

They barely kept ahead of the quicksand until they made it back to the head of the path. Then, at last, the ground stayed solid again. All was still.

Yugi slumped against the hedge. "Whew, that was a close one," he gasped. He sighed worriedly, staring up at the overcast sky overhead. "I wonder where we are. But more importantly, I wonder where everyone else is . . . and if their adventures are even worse than ours."

"I'm afraid Marik's certainly will be," Atem said. "And also those of everyone who is closest to him, especially his siblings and Mokuba."

"Yeah." Yugi pushed away from the hedge. "And Yami Marik has a grudge against Yami Bakura too, so he might also be in trouble even though he was already used as Yami Marik's test subject for the Shadow Leech. We'd better try to get through this maze as fast as we can so we can find everyone!"

Atem was in complete agreement.

xxxx

Joey shrieked as he fell through the air, only to land on the back of a Red Eyes Black Dragon. The creature screeched, spreading its wings and taking off from the ground. Terrified, Joey hugged it around the neck and hung on for dear life. "Gah! What the heck?!"

"We're on another level of my augmented reality game!" Seto called to him.

Joey looked over with a start. Seto and Mokuba were flying past him, riding a Blue Eyes White Dragon. "These are holograms?!" Joey said in disbelief.

"Real high-class holograms!" Mokuba said.

"So what do we do now?!" Joey cried. "I don't see Artichoke Head anywhere! Or any of the others!"

"He probably separated everyone into groups," Seto frowned, "with a particular emphasis on causing trouble for Marik." His eyes darkened. "And knowing him, he's probably done something to this game to make it dangerous. He would want to put Mokuba in peril."

"Well, I'm fine right now," Mokuba said.

"So do we have to pass one of those adventure quests you were talking about?" Joey asked.

"Most likely. This level is for one such quest." Seto looked ahead to where they seemed to be approaching a smoking volcano. "We pick up the first clue here."

"Great," Joey said. "Then what?" He cringed. "I hope it doesn't have anything to do with riddles!"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "You have something against riddles, Wheeler?"

"It's a long story. I'm not so crazy about smoking volcanoes either." Joey shuddered.

"Well, at least that's understandable," Mokuba said.

The dragons landed on the side of the volcano, near the top. Mokuba leaped down first, with Seto immediately chasing him. Still a little disturbed by the memories of being possessed by a corrupted Red Eyes Black Dragon on a volcano, Joey got down and followed them.

"So uh . . . where's this clue we're supposed to find?" he asked.

"It's _supposed_ to be right here." Seto gritted his teeth as he stared down at the empty ground. "Ugh! That thing really has changed the game!"

"Maybe he just moved it," Mokuba suggested. "We should keep looking around in case he put it at a different part of the volcano."

"Don't go too far ahead!" Seto cautioned. He chased after Mokuba as the younger boy ran around the side of the mountain.

Joey paused to turn and look around. "It's hard to believe this is all inside a building," he said to himself. The landscape stretched as far as he could see. It seemed to be a bubbling lava pit with palm trees on the scant amount of land that wasn't blackened by old lava. And even though it was all supposed to be simulated, he really didn't want to find out what would happen if he fell off the mountain into the lava. Especially if Yami Marik had done some reprogramming!

"Wait a minute," he blinked. "Yami Marik doesn't know about computers. At least, probably not enough to change the game. If he did it, it must have been with magic!"

Shuddering at the thought of more freaky magic, he turned to look for the Kaiba brothers. But this part of the mountain was now empty save for him and the dragons.

"Hey!" he called. "Where did you guys go?!"

"We're on the other side, Wheeler," Seto retorted.

"And I think I see the clue!" Mokuba said. "It's . . . up here. . . ."

There was a scrambling, scuffling noise, followed by a cry that chilled Joey's blood.

" _MOKUBA!"_

xxxx

"Bakura? Are you okay? I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes!"

The British boy groaned. He was laying on a cold floor . . . although as more feelings processed, the entire space felt abnormally cold. He shivered as he sat up, blinking as he took in the sight of Duke looking at him in concern. "Oh . . . hello. . . . I think I'm alright, but . . . where are we?"

Duke sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Well, it's not good. I think we're trapped in a walk-in freezer."

"WHAT?!" Bakura sprang to his feet, even as dizziness swept over him. He backed up into a metal shelf filled with ice cream. "My word. . . ."

"Yeah, I know." Duke got up and walked to a small window. "I can't tell where we are beyond that. Probably in an ice cream parlor somewhere. Or a manufacturer of frozen treats."

Bakura opened a box of Dreamsicles and took one out. "At least we won't starve. . . ."

Duke turned to stare at him. "Are you nuts?!"

"Waking up in a situation like this suddenly makes me very nervous and hungry," Bakura said as he took a bite. "Naturally I'll repay them for whatever I eat while we're in here. . . ." He shivered. "I'm glad the others aren't in here too, but I wonder where on Earth they are."

"You can bet they're in messes too," Duke said. "I tried calling David, but I can't get a signal from in here."

"Have you tried pounding on the door and yelling for help?" Bakura asked.

"I did, actually," Duke said, "but no one's around. The place must be closed."

Bakura kept eating the Dreamsicle, his eyes wide and horrified. This was a terrible situation!

"There's a ventilator grate up there, near the ceiling," he said at last. "Maybe we'll have to try climbing up to it."

"That's about all we can do," Duke agreed. "I'll go up first and see if we can even get out that way." He went over to another set of metal shelves under the grate and climbed up. "So far it seems too easy. I'm sure Yami Marik wouldn't want it to be easy to escape. But he'd love giving us false hope about it."

Bakura stood nearby, watching in concern. "He's such a horrible being. I hate to think what he's doing to poor Marik. And Yami. . . ."

Duke didn't answer. Instead he wrestled with the grate. "I was right," he growled. "It looks like all the screws are rusted down. Even if I had something to use to try to unscrew them, it probably won't work."

"Oh my." Bakura was alarmed. "Do you have anything you can use?"

"The tip of my pendant, I guess." Duke gripped the shelf with one hand while taking his pendant off with the other. He stuck the tip of the top point in one screw after the other, desperately fighting to turn them. "It's no use."

Now Bakura's stomach was knotting. "So we have no way out?"

"Right now, no. But . . ." Duke frowned at the grate. Sound traveled a good distance in ventilation systems. Maybe there _was_ one last thing they could try.

"What is it?" Bakura asked.

"If there's possibly someone in the building, there's a chance they could hear us if we call for help through this," Duke said. He leaned forward and yelled as loudly as he could. "Help! We're locked in the freezer!"

Bakura scrambled up next to him. "Help!" he screamed.

After several minutes, Duke sighed and slumped against the top shelf. "I guess there really isn't anyone here. Unless maybe it's a Rare Hunter monitoring us."

"Well, we can't give up," Bakura insisted. "I'm not going to lay down and just let myself be frozen!" He rattled the grate. "HELP!"

Duke felt it was hopeless, but he didn't want to wait around for death either. He joined his screams to Bakura's. Maybe with any luck, they would be rescued by Shadi, just like when he and Tristan nearly fell off the Battle Ship blimp.

On the other hand, maybe they would just get too exhausted and too cold to stand it and they would both fall off the shelves to the floor, where they would be knocked unconscious and just freeze to death.

But no, Duke determined then. They couldn't die. He couldn't let David find out about something like that having happened and suffer as Duke had suffered in the past. And how horrible would it be for poor Serenity? Somehow they had to find a way to make it out alive.

xxxx

Tristan was trying to keep calm, but it was growing more and more difficult. All he could really do was desperately try to stop the bleeding, and the more he tried, the more he saw that the poisonous substance in the blood seemed to be a deep purplish-blue, the same color as the Shadow Realm fog. That couldn't be good. Worse, it probably meant it was some kind of magical poison courtesy of Yami Marik, something the doctors couldn't cure even if Tristan managed to get an ambulance called.

"Come on," he pleaded. "Wake up! I don't know what to do here!"

It was strange seeing Yami Bakura like this. Normally he was always in complete control of a situation and never let himself appear vulnerable. But he had definitely been vulnerable when they had found him after Yami Marik had tortured him practically to insanity, and then again today when the Shadow Leech had taken control of him . . . and now.

"You knew you were hurt and you still jumped in after me," Tristan whispered. "And I treated you like garbage. I should have known you got me out of the ocean. It was obvious! But I didn't remember it and all I could think about was that you hadn't come when I finally broke down and called for help. You were right; if it had been anybody else, I would've figured they hadn't been able to get out of their fight. But when it was you, I figured you just wouldn't come.

"Bakura said earlier that I wasn't being fair. I guess he was right. I forgave Marik even after all the things he did to us. But you possessed me and I haven't wanted to forgive you for that. Please . . . wake up. . . ."

"You know what's worse?" Yami Marik suddenly purred.

Tristan jumped a mile. The creep was ferally crouched on a stack of crates above them. "What do you want?!" he spat.

"Well, I really want to go torment Marik, but first I wanted to stop in and tell you the truth about this little incident," Yami Marik sneered. "The reason the Thief King got stabbed is because he was trying to get to you when you called for him." Veins bulged across his face. "If it hadn't been for that, maybe he could have avoided the knife."

The color drained from Tristan's face. "No. . . ." Yami Marik thrived on emotional torture. He could be lying. But Tristan had the horrible feeling that he was telling the truth.

"You're not going to tell me that there's no way he would do something like that?" Yami Marik mocked. "Oh, of course he didn't realize one of my Rare Hunters had been set up to stab him, so I can't say he knowingly did this, but in the end, he sacrificed himself for you." He jumped down from the crates. "The knife I gave that Rare Hunter was covered in the Shadow Poison. If you don't know what that is, ask the Pharaoh. Or _him,_ if he ever wakes up." He indicated Yami Bakura. "He's going to die, all because he tried to save a bitter, hateful, _ungrateful . . ._ "

" _SHUT UP!"_ Tristan leaped to his feet and lunged, shoving Yami Marik against the crates. He stood there, seething, staring into the face of complete evil.

Yami Marik stared right back, clearly amused. "So now what do you plan to do?"

"I plan to get you to tell me how to save him!" Tristan shouted, shaking the madman before pressing him against the crates again.

"You can't," Yami Marik taunted. "The Shadow Poison is very dark and very deadly. You know, he used to like to say he was the darkness. Or maybe that was Zorc. Or him having gone so insane he thought he _was_ Zorc." A mad cackle. "I guess if that really were true, that he was the darkness, the Shadow Poison couldn't destroy him. But he's just a man."

Tristan snarled. "If you won't tell me how to stop it, then tell me where Atem is so I can ask him!"

"I won't tell you anything!" Yami Marik retorted. "If you're lucky, the Pharaoh will find you before he's dead. But even if he does, it's not like he could save him either. No one can! And it'll be your fault, Tristan. All your fault that he's dead. And the last thing he heard was your ingratitude."

"Shut _up!_ " Tristan punched him hard in the face.

He grinned wildly. "Your rage just makes me stronger. Thank you for giving me exactly what I wanted—both when you hurt him and right now." Then he was gone, vanished into thin air. But his laughter still echoed through the sky, swirling all around Tristan until he felt that he would go mad.

He dropped to his knees, staring down at the man he'd hated. "I'm sorry," he choked out. "I said I was trying to give you a chance, and I was, but I was always the first to turn against you whenever something looked wrong. I wouldn't give you the benefit of a doubt. And the ironic thing is, you'd probably tell me I don't owe you any forgiveness or trust. But no matter how much you'd mean it, eventually anybody would get worn-down by someone treating them rotten. I know I hurt you. And if this poison is fatal, and you got it because you were trying to help me . . ."

His eyes narrowed. "No. No, I'm gonna believe that you can beat this. And that I can find the Pharaoh or somebody to help you. I don't know how I'm going to do that, but I will. You just hang in there, alright?"

He started to straighten but paused. "I wonder if there's any chance Dartz could help. . . ."

It seemed worth a try. But he needed a phone, and how could he just leave Yami Bakura here on the dock while he went looking?

"When this is over, I'm really going to have to look into getting a cellphone," he muttered. "But meanwhile, for now . . ." He swallowed hard. "God, please don't let him die. . . ."

The Infinity Ring gave a soft glow. In a moment, Yami Bakura's eyes slowly opened. "What . . ." He looked up at Tristan in confusion.

"You're awake," Tristan said in relief.

He could see in the thief's eyes that his memories of his last conscious moments were returning. Yami Bakura looked down at his side, eyeing the cloth Tristan had retied.

". . . Yami Marik said you got stabbed because you were trying to get to me when I called you," Tristan said quietly.

"Yes," Yami Bakura slowly answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

A weak shrug. "What would have been the point? It would just sound like another pathetic excuse. I know how one's mind gets when it is consumed by hate and anger. Everything sounds like an excuse, just a way to worm out of receiving vengeance. I can't fault you for any of your feelings. I deserve them."

"No," Tristan protested. "No, you didn't deserve this. I thought you were just ignoring me, but you were poisoned because you tried to help me! Yami Marik says it's the Shadow Poison."

Now Yami Bakura gave a dark laugh. "I'm sure it is, then."

"He's wrong that there's no cure, isn't he?!" Tristan demanded.

"There are cures, but it's very difficult to find them." Yami Bakura slowly started to sit up. He hissed in pain, gripping his left side, but continued to force himself upright. He slumped against the crates. As much as he hated to show this weakness, there was little he could do under the circumstances.

"Hey, what about the Infinity Items?!" Tristan exclaimed. "Shadi said they're white magic. Shouldn't they be able to counter any kind of shadow magic?!"

"Even if they can eradicate the poison, I'm far too weakened to be able to try," Yami Bakura objected. Still, Tristan had actually given him an idea. Now he wanted to try it. He concentrated hard, willing the Ring to take the poison out of his veins.

Tristan watched, saying another prayer under his breath.

Yami Bakura held the Ring's power for as long as he could. Then his heart clenched and he gasped, his concentration broken. He started to fall sideways.

Tristan caught him. "If I could find Atem, maybe he could help you," he said.

"I'm already deeply in debt to the Pharaoh," Yami Bakura retorted. "I don't need to add something else."

"Even if it's the only way to save you?!" Tristan shot back. "I know you don't want to die. And you don't want to leave poor Bakura to deal with your death."

Yami Bakura had to admit that was true. "I doubt even the Pharaoh could stop this, though."

"Well, we're gonna try," Tristan insisted.

His heart twisted as the man sank against him. He was too weak to even hold himself upright. Funny . . . a few hours ago Tristan never would have dreamed anything like this would be happening—that Yami Bakura would be so ill or that he, Tristan, would be so upset about it. . . . That he would actually want the thief to be snarling and sarcastic, just to know he was alright and not dying from a mysterious poison. . . .

Suddenly he had an idea. "Hey," he exclaimed. "Do you think you have enough strength to switch forms?"

Yami Bakura closed one eye and looked up at him. "What on Earth for?"

"Because I think I could carry you if you switch," Tristan explained. "I've gotta find a phone! We can't just keep sitting out here waiting for someone to find us!"

". . . I'll try," Yami Bakura said doubtfully. "But if I succeed, the poison could likely overpower my other form much faster."

"Yeah? Well, I don't think so," Tristan retorted. "Maybe your other form isn't as physically strong, but it has the same mind and spirit. And honestly, I've hardly ever met anyone as stubborn as you. You'll hold off death as long as you can no matter what form you're in."

A tired smirk. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Good." Tristan held onto him, supporting him as he tried again to invoke the powers of the Infinity Ring.

Tristan had never actually watched a transformation in progress. It was definitely strange—the hair lengthening, the skin turning white, the robes morphing to modern clothing, and the smaller frame slumping farther against him. Yami Bakura looked different, like Bakura's older brother now, but there was something in his face and eyes and even the way his bangs fell that showed he was the same person as the Thief King. And he was very sick. His skin was abnormally pale, his brown eyes glassy, his breathing strained.

"Will . . . that do it for you?" he choked out.

"Yeah." Tristan had been hurt in the fight against the Rare Hunters too, but he ignored the screaming muscles and pained bruises. Instead he forced himself to stand, lifting Yami Bakura into his arms as he did. Normally he carried people over his shoulder or on his back, but that wouldn't work this time. He had to do what would jar the stab wound the least.

He started back up the pier, praying there would be a phone somewhere nearby. There was no telling how long Yami Bakura would last, or how long Tristan could last carrying him, even in this form. But he would do everything he could to save this tortured life, not just to repay his own debt, but because he honestly didn't want to see Yami Bakura die.

"I'm sorry, man," he said quietly, hoping that Yami Bakura was still conscious enough to hear him this time.

"I know," Yami Bakura said. He sounded amazed.

xxxx

Marik was in an increasing panic. Ishizu and Rishid had been continuing their duel just as Bandit Keith had predicted, refusing to listen to Marik or Téa as they pleaded for this madness to stop. Marik had been struggling to reawaken their minds with memories, but that was not having an effect either.

"What am I going to do, Téa?!" he cried, digging a hand into his hair. "I can't let either of them die, but I can't stop this! Nothing I say is getting through!"

"There has to be a way!" Téa insisted. At the moment she admittedly wasn't sure what, but they couldn't give up! They had to find the solution!

"Oh, you'll never find it."

They both looked up with a start at the familiar, unwelcome voice. "You fiend!" Marik snarled.

Yami Marik cackled. "Everyone is busy right now, stranded in their own various Hells. I came here to show you." He waved his hand and an ectoplasmic orb appeared, flashing images of the others. Yugi and Atem, running from a boulder inside a hedge maze. . . . Seto and Joey, desperately looking for and calling for Mokuba at the mouth of a volcano. . . . Duke and Bakura, half-frozen and screaming for help inside a freezer. . . . Tristan carrying an apparently hurt Yami Bakura over the docks. . . .

"Oh no," Téa moaned. "Everyone. . . ."

Marik was furious. "Where are they?!" he demanded.

"All over the place, as you can see," Yami Marik countered. "Hmm, I wonder what's become of little Mokuba. Do you think he's been burned up inside that volcano?"

Marik went stiff. "No!"

"And Yami Bakura. . . . I know he's not your friend, but you did try to work together in Battle City and you haven't wanted him hurt. You've felt horrible any time I've gone after him, since you created me and that makes it partially your fault!"

"What have you done to him now?" Marik growled.

"I had a Rare Hunter stab him with a little something called the Shadow Poison," Yami Marik bragged.

"Shadow Poison?!" Téa echoed. "That doesn't sound good!"

"It's not." Marik clenched a fist. "It's very difficult to cure."

"And Tristan feels terribly guilty about it," Yami Marik sneered. "He thought Yami Bakura wasn't coming to help him and he said some very nasty things. Then he found out the truth: Yami Bakura saved his life when the Rare Hunters knocked him unconscious and threw him in the ocean, and Yami Bakura did try to come when Tristan called for him before that, only to be stabbed because he didn't have his full concentration on his enemies."

"That's awful!" Téa cried. "Poor Yami Bakura. And poor Tristan. He must feel just horrible!"

"I'm sure you took great delight in telling Tristan the truth," Marik said in disgust.

"Of course," Yami Marik grinned. "There's nothing I like better than devastating someone." He handed the orb to Marik. "And I'll let you keep this so you can helplessly watch everyone fall. Before long, one of your precious siblings will as well."

"No!" Marik snapped. "I won't let that happen!"

"There's nothing you can do to stop it!" Yami Marik cackled, the veins popping out across his face. "Everyone's fate has already been sealed! And once they're all either dead or despairing, you will sink into despair too!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Joey tore around the side of the mountain the moment he heard Seto's panicked cry. "What happened?!" he demanded. "Where's Mokuba?!"

"The ground crumbled and he fell through, into the volcano!" Seto replied. "Then the ground closed up after him!" He ran up the rest of the mountain to look into the top. "Mokuba!"

Joey chased after him. "But this is all fake, right?! He couldn't really get hurt!"

"Not under my system," Seto said. "But that thing has been changing the programming! He could have made the lava deadly!"

It was what Joey had been afraid of, but hearing Seto say it made it so much worse. "So what can we do?!" he exclaimed. "I don't see him in there!"

"There's only one thing to do." Seto leaped over the top of the volcano and landed on a ledge inside. "Mokuba! Can you hear me?!"

There was no answer.

Chilled, Joey started to climb in too. "What if this thing starts getting ready to explode, though?" he worried. "If something happens to us, that won't help Mokuba!"

Seto looked around, walked past Joey, and stopped several feet away. "This is about where the ground crumbled," he said. "There must be some kind of room on the other side."

"Why didn't you just try digging the ground up again from the first side?!" Joey cried.

"Because once it went back together, I couldn't budge it!" Seto snapped. He knocked on the rock. "Mokuba!"

After a moment the rock started to creak inward, revealing a secret passage. Seto rushed through without a word.

Joey gave chase. "Wait for me, Rich Boy!"

The rock slammed shut as soon as he was through. Both teens jumped.

"All I can say is, there'd better be another way out of here," Seto said. "I didn't design any of this!"

"Well, that's encouraging," Joey said sarcastically.

Seto walked ahead, calling for his brother.

Joey shivered as he followed. In here, it felt more like an ordinary cave than a volcano, but it was hard to say if that was a good thing. Stalactites and stalagmites decorated the space, and somewhere it sounded like dripping water, but underneath their feet it sounded like the lava was boiling.

"I really don't think this is a place we wanna stay," he said. "If Mokuba really fell through around here, how'd he get away so fast? Why didn't he stay and try to break through the rock again from his side?"

"He probably tried and found it wouldn't budge, so he decided to do what we're doing and look for another way out," Seto said. "And if he could, he'd leave us some clues to follow." He took out his phone, shining its light around the space.

"Don't people carry flashlights anymore?" Joey grunted.

"Do you have one, Wheeler?" Seto countered.

"Well, no. . . . It's not something I typically have on me!" Joey moved closer to Seto. The bubbling sound underneath them was nerve-wracking.

Seto didn't reply. He was studying the rocks and the ground, looking for anything that Mokuba could have fashioned as a clue. "Here!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Someone carved an arrow into the stone! We keep going this way."

"What if Yami Marik carved it and not Mokuba?" Joey gulped.

"Then we'll just have to hope it will lead us to Mokuba regardless," Seto said. He continued down the path in utter determination.

"Man, I hope I'm not gonna regret this," Joey moaned as he followed.

xxxx

David was tense. Duke had said he was leaving KaibaCorp and should be back at the store within thirty minutes, but by now almost an hour had passed with no word and no answer on his phone. Maybe he was just being overprotective, but after what he had heard about Yami Marik, he doubted it. Something was wrong and he had to find that kid and find out what.

"David?"

He looked up with a start as the doors opened and Serenity came in, looking unsure and concerned. "Hello," he greeted. "Are you looking for Duke too?"

"Yeah." Serenity frowned. "I tried calling him, but he doesn't answer."

"Welcome to the club." David came out from behind the counter. "He hasn't contacted me for almost an hour, and he was supposed to have been back thirty minutes ago."

"Well, maybe he just got held up or something," Serenity said.

"I'd believe that more if it wasn't that Yami Marik's been in town all day wreaking havoc," David frowned.

"Oh no!" Serenity gasped. "You think he'd want Duke?"

"You saw him in the past, but I never have," David said. "From everything Duke told me, he sounds like the kind of guy who would torture anyone he could, just because he could."

Serenity looked down. "He is." She looked up again just as quickly. "So we have to find Duke now! Everyone else is probably in danger too! Maybe even Joey. . . ." She bit her lip, worried.

"Just what I was thinking." David headed for the doors. "We'll take my car and go to KaibaCorp, since that's the last place I knew they were."

Serenity tried to smile. "Great! I'm sure we'll find them."

David was sure too, but what he wasn't sure of was what kind of condition they'd be in. With Yami Marik around, that was always a grave concern.

xxxx

Duke slumped back. He didn't know how long he and Bakura had been calling for help, but it hadn't done the slightest bit of good. By now the cold was getting to them, especially him, since he was wearing one of his sleeveless vests and shirts. And the metal shelf was just too impossible to hold on to any longer.

"We have to get down," he said to Bakura. "No one's coming and we need to keep moving to keep the circulation going."

"Right." Despondent, Bakura went down the shelves and over to a box of ice cream sandwiches.

Duke just shook his head. "We're half-frozen and you're going to get yourself even colder eating that stuff?" He climbed down as well and stood rubbing his arms in a desperate attempt to get warm.

"I'm trying to think if there's anything else we can do," Bakura said. "We can't just sit around waiting to be rescued, as you pointed out."

"If it was a meat freezer, maybe we could take a huge side of beef and ram it into the window to try to break it," Duke said sardonically. "But the only thing we could use as a battering ram in here is some of those metal shelves. And honestly, I'm surprised we didn't get stuck to them as it was. If we try to handle them any more, we probably will. And that's not a problem we need."

"What if I take off my sweater and you take off your vest and we hold the shelves through those?" Bakura suggested.

Duke blinked. "I hadn't thought of that. I guess it couldn't hurt to try."

"Alright!" Bakura quickly finished the ice cream sandwich and pulled off his sweater. His hair responded with static cling that almost rivaled Yami Bakura's wild hair, but he didn't notice.

Duke wasn't about to point it out, either. He just quickly slipped out of his vest.

Together they were able to push the shelves along the floor until they were on a direct path with the door. Then, on Duke's direction, they lifted it up and charged the window. Nothing happened.

"It'll probably take a while, since this glass is supposed to be unbreakable," Duke said.

"I just hope it really will break," Bakura worried.

"If we apply enough pressure, it will," Duke insisted.

It was an incredible relief to both boys when the glass finally cracked. And when it broke free after several more hits, they cheered.

"I'll climb out first," Duke said. "And we should probably put your sweater on the bottom of the window in case there's any glass chips there."

Bakura shuddered at the thought of particles getting into their hands. "Of course." He took and spread it as Duke had suggested.

It only took a moment for Duke to climb out. He stepped over to inspect the door while Bakura followed suit. "It's on a time-lock," he said in disbelief. "We would've been stuck in there until tomorrow morning!"

"Great Scott," Bakura said in horror. "We would have been dead by then! Or at least, well on our way to it!"

"Yeah, I know." Duke looked around the room. "Let's get going. Wherever the others are, they're probably in a lot of trouble too." He pulled his vest back on.

Bakura grabbed his sweater, inspecting it for glass chips before pulling it over his head. "I'm sure you're right," he worried.

xxxx

Yugi gasped in terror as he and Atem finally turned a corner and escaped the boulder. "Wow, playing Indiana Jones was not what I had in mind to do today!" he exclaimed, holding a hand to his heart.

Atem slumped against the opposite hedge. "That sounds like something Joey might say," he said with an amused smile.

Yugi paused and blinked. "Yeah, I guess it does," he chuckled. "After being friends for so long, we all kind of pick up some of each other's quirks." He looked to the corner. "I guess the boulder didn't just roll through all the hedges so we can escape."

"No such luck," Atem said. "It's completely vanished."

"Well, that's typical," Yugi said. "This really is just like a video game!" He pushed away from the hedge. "We'd better keep going."

They proceeded down the new path, keeping alert for other dead ends and traps.

"This sure wasn't how I planned we'd spend your first full day back," Yugi sighed. "It seems like the bad guys always get in the way and cause trouble when we're planning something."

"They often do, it's true," Atem agreed. "And how strange that so many of our antagonists have become our friends, or at the very least, our allies. Kaiba, Marik, the bikers, Dartz. . . ."

"Even Duke wasn't a friend at first," Yugi said. "Or Mai. And going further back, Joey and Tristan weren't either."

Atem nodded. "Pegasus can occasionally be relied on when we need help. . . ."

"Siegfried I'm not sure about, but at least he hasn't caused any more trouble," Yugi said. "And then there's Yami Bakura. . . ."

"Still a dark soul, but he's trying," Atem said. "For someone who lived with hatred for all but six years out of three thousand, he's doing remarkably well."

"Thanks to Bakura," Yugi smiled.

"Yes, Bakura has certainly helped him," Atem agreed. "Just as you have helped so many others."

"Me?" Yugi blinked. "Well, I don't know about that. . . ."

"It was your kindness and compassion that brought Joey and Tristan to our side," Atem said. "And had you not taught me those values, I might not have been able to help Marik, Dartz, or anyone else."

Yugi smiled. He was happy he had been able to help that much.

"I hope everyone's okay," he worried. "I wonder how much longer this maze is going to go on."

"I don't know, but I wish it would end," Atem frowned. "Knowing Yami Marik, there will still be more chaos in store."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Yugi sighed.

xxxx

Tristan was growing more and more panicked. No matter what direction he went, there were no people and no phones. "What the heck is this?!" he cried. "I don't see the purple-blue fog, so we're not in the Shadow Realm. We should have found somebody by now!"

"If we're stuck in that fiend's world, we won't find the way out even if it supposedly isn't the Shadow Realm," Yami Bakura said.

"Oh, well, that's just great!" Tristan snarled.

"On the other hand, we could simply be having extraordinarily bad luck," Yami Bakura said dryly. "This hasn't been one of my better days."

"You and me both," Tristan said. He hesitated. "Exactly what is the Shadow Poison, anyway?" He had wanted to ask before, but hadn't out of dread. Still, he needed to know.

Yami Bakura was silent a moment. "It kills," he said finally, matter-of-factly. "Very painfully."

"How painfully?!" Tristan shot back. "I need to know what we're dealing with!"

"It envelopes the victim in a series of horrific delusions involving their past and their worst fears. When they can't take it anymore, their heart beats itself to death."

"Great. And how much time have we got before that kicks in?" Tristan demanded.

"As you might imagine, the victim becomes very ill with a fever," Yami Bakura replied. "That leads to the hallucinations. I'm heading in that direction now." He paused. "Some of the delusions may cause me to become violent. I may mistake you for a hated enemy and try to attack you."

Tristan clenched his teeth. "Yami Marik was probably hoping I'd just think you were turning traitor, like earlier today. Well, this time I won't. If you start in on that, I'll know it's the poison taking effect."

"What if I hadn't managed to save you and you found me poisoned?" Yami Bakura had to ask.

"Honestly, if you hadn't saved me, I'd probably be dead," Tristan retorted. "But academically, I'd try to save you no matter what I thought of you. I wouldn't just leave you to bleed to death or die by poison or whatever. And I hope I'd realize that if you were acting out then, it would be because you were sick, but I can't guarantee I wouldn't wonder if the poison wasn't just bringing out your true nature."

"That's what I thought," Yami Bakura said. "But are you saying you wouldn't wonder that now?"

"I'm going to give you the trust I gave Marik," Tristan said. "Bakura was also right that you haven't done anything wrong since you came back. I can afford to give you the benefit of a doubt."

From Yami Bakura's eyes, he wondered if Tristan would be able to stick with that idea once the poison took hold. But he said nothing.

xxxx

The duel in the warehouse had gone on for some time by now. It looked like it was winding down, what Marik had feared ever since it had begun. He started out to the playing field again.

"Rishid!" he pleaded. "You have to listen to me! You always vowed to keep our family safe. You wanted more than anything to be considered a true Ishtar, to have somewhere to belong! Ishizu and I always considered you our brother. I know for a while I became so consumed in hatred and revenge that I forgot it, but Ishizu never did! Please, you have to wake up and realize what you're doing! Ishizu is going to get hurt!"

Rishid's eyes flickered, barely imperceptibly.

Encouraged, Marik looked to Ishizu. "You remember, don't you, Ishizu? Rishid always looked out for us! You spent many happy hours with him when it was just the two of you. And all three of us have shared such times as well! You can't do something that will hurt Rishid! You will never forgive yourself!"

Ishizu's eyes also flickered.

Téa perked up. "It's working!" she exclaimed.

"Big deal," Keith snorted. "They're not gonna be able to do anything about it. And judging from what's going on in Yami Marik's crystal ball, no one else is doing so well either."

Téa stared down at the ecto orb Marik had hurriedly given her upon running to the field. "At least Duke and Bakura are out of that freezer," she retorted. "And Yugi and Atem got away from that boulder!"

"Heh! There's a lot more in store for all of them!" Keith sneered.

"Just wait until the Shadow Poison really takes hold of Yami Bakura!" Yami Marik exclaimed, his expression twisting grotesquely. "I don't think Tristan will know what to do, in spite of his noble words."

"You're sick!" Téa spat. "Why do you pick on Yami Bakura so much?!"

"Oh . . . maybe it's because I'm out to disprove his big talk," Yami Marik grinned. "I am the true darkness, not him. And I just love proving it!"

"You're sure proving it today," Téa said in disgust.

"I'm just getting warmed up. As soon as I saw that he and Tristan were having problems, I wanted to exploit that." Yami Marik looked to the Ishtars as Marik continued to desperately plead with Ishizu and Rishid. "That poor fool. He really thinks he can make a difference."

"Of course he can!" Téa cried. "You can see from their eyes that they're responding to him!"

"They may, just like Yami Bakura responded to little Bakura," Yami Marik said. "But Yami Bakura was only saved because the Infinity Ring burned up the Shadow Leech. Obviously that won't be happening here!"

Marik looked back to Ishizu and Rishid. The way it looked now, the duel could very well end in the next few minutes, with Rishid as the winner. But Ishizu could certainly pull a last-minute trick. And either way, whichever one won the duel, both would lose overall. Whoever won would be unable to deal with having brought about the other's demise.

He looked over at the orb Téa was holding. If everything it was showing was true, everyone was suffering to varying extents. And he was very sure it was all true.

He had to do something and it had to be now! But Bandit Keith had insisted that trying to stop the duel would cause both Ishizu and Rishid to die. That was because of the Shadow Leeches, though. What if . . . was there possibly a way to get rid of the leeches even without the Infinity Items?

Yami Marik had somehow found and attached the things, apparently. But Marik had created Yami Marik. They may be separate entities now, but Yami Marik had started out as a split personality. Was there any chance . . . any possible chance the leeches might mistake Marik for his Yami and he could pull them out?

He ran over to Ishizu. He had to try! Placing his hand on the back of her neck, he silently willed the Shadow Leech to come forth. Ishizu took no heed, instead laying a card facedown on the field.

"Marik?!" Téa stared in confusion. "What are you doing?!"

Yami Marik gave a wild grin.

A strange, shadowy bug suddenly emerged from Ishizu, jumping into Marik's hand. He drew it back in amazement and triumph. "I have it!" he exclaimed. "It came out!"

Now free, Ishizu turned to look at him in shock. "Marik?! What's going on?! What is that horrible thing you're holding?!"

"It's a Shadow Leech, Sister!" Marik replied. "You and Rishid were each given one!" He ran across the playing field to Rishid and held his other hand up to him. The other leech had to come out too. . . . It had to. . . .

And then it did. Rishid staggered forward, stunned, as he was released from the dark insect's control. "What happened?!"

"You and Ishizu were put under mind-control and forced to play a duel to the death!" Marik told him. "But somehow I was able to get the leeches out, I guess because my Yami put them in and I created him, so they reacted to my commands as well as his." He looked at the things in disgust. "The only question now is, what are we going to do with them?"

"Oh, I can answer that," Yami Marik sneered. "You poor fool. You never realized this was part of my plan too."

"What?!" Marik stared at him, then back to his hands. The leeches were disappearing into his skin. He screamed, backing up.

"Marik!" Ishizu ran across the field and over to him. Rishid, who was already there, grasped the boy's shoulders from behind.

"I told you that if you tried to stop the duel, both of your siblings would keel over dead," Yami Marik said, his face contorted in the most vile manner. "Naturally you tried everything you could think of shy of that. But when you managed to extract my Shadow Leeches, you only transferred the penalty to yourself instead of them!"

Everyone looked to him with an outraged start.

"Then Marik will . . . ?!" Ishizu turned pale.

"No!" Téa screamed.

Rishid gave Yami Marik a look of complete hatred as Marik sank backwards into his arms. "Marik! Brother, no! You must fight whatever these creatures are doing to you!" He dropped to his knees, cradling the trembling boy. Ishizu fell with him.

Marik looked up at them both. His vision was already going; the leeches were doing their job now that he had stopped the duel. He could feel his body slowing down. It was hopeless.

"I . . . I'm sorry," he choked out. "I only wanted to save you. I didn't know this would happen. I didn't know . . . I'd only be putting the both of you through Hell anyway. . . ."

"Marik, no!" Ishizu grabbed his hand. "There must be something we can do! Shadi has the Infinity Ankh! He could save you!"

"Shadi isn't here," Marik groaned. "And we can't rely on him . . . every time something goes fatally wrong. . . ."

Rishid was desperately praying in his mind. From Ishizu's eyes, so was she.

Téa ran over now too, crashing to her knees near the horrified family. "Marik! You can't go! There has to be a way to stop this!" She was crying, unable to stop. So much had happened since Battle City. . . . Forgiveness and trust and friendship. . . . Marik was a dear friend now, a member of the group. He couldn't die, not like this! Not when it had all been a cruel trick courtesy of Yami Marik!

Marik looked blearily to her, then back to his siblings. "I am . . . so sorry. . . . Ishizu, Rishid . . . I love you. Téa . . . you've been a good friend. Please . . . forgive me for . . . causing all of you so much pain. . . ." He sank heavily against Rishid, his eyes closing.

Rishid went stiff. He didn't need to check for a pulse to know that his brother was dead. His eyes clouded; he was numb.

"Marik!" Ishizu screamed. She did check, her hands trembling. Then, in horror, she reached and touched his cheek. "Brother. . . . You've left us. . . ." She sounded numb as well, disbelieving of this horror.

Just as quickly, she shook herself out of her shock. She gently took Marik from Rishid and laid him down before bending over him and desperately trying to perform artificial respiration. Rishid watched blankly, knowing it would not work yet longing for it to. But it was to no avail.

Téa leaped to her feet, turning to face Yami Marik in outrage. "This was what you wanted all along, wasn't it?!" she cried. "You never planned on Ishizu or Rishid dying! You wanted Marik's death!"

"Of course," Yami Marik sneered. "To prove that I don't need him to exist. And to rid the world of him. There's no need for two Mariks." He looked to the stricken siblings. "And by setting it all up this way, I've dealt the worst possible blow to all of them."

"Good work," Bandit Keith spoke up. He was also grinning cruelly. "I'd say we made a good team after all."

"Well, I say you're going to be an accesory to murder!" Téa snapped.

"Who's gonna prove it?" Keith retorted. "It'll just look like he died of natural causes. No one's gonna believe that a couple of supernatural bugs did it!"

Téa stepped back. He was right; he couldn't be charged for this. And Yami Marik certainly couldn't be. They would both run free while Marik lay dead by their hands.

"You know, if Marik had succeeded with his mind-control of that punk Wheeler and dragged someone down with that anchor, he would have been reveling in it the same as we are now," Keith said.

"It wasn't right for Marik to do any of what he did," Téa said. "But there was still good in him! When he learned the horrible truth that it wasn't Atem who killed his father, he completely changed! He was horrified by every rotten thing he'd done, and he's tried to make up for all of it! But you . . . you never will feel like that, will you? You'll always be glad you killed him!" She blinked back angry and heartbroken tears.

"I didn't kill him," Keith laughed, "but I've sure had fun watching this other guy do it."

Helpless, Téa looked back to the grieving Ishtar siblings. Ishizu was holding Marik's lifeless hand to her cheek. Although she had been strong and not cried during all the horror of Battle City, now the tears couldn't be held back. Rishid was embracing Marik close to him, not having moved at all. He could not acknowledge this was real, so he could not move.

 _Oh please,_ Téa prayed in anguish, _don't let it end like this!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was strange, how silent everything was. Bakura looked around worriedly as he and Duke ran down the quiet halls. No one stopped them. There was no sounds of talking, or even of machines operating, at all. Of course, with the freezer on a time-lock, he supposed that wasn't really a surprise. Everyone had gone home for the day. But he had thought sure the Rare Hunters would be monitoring them.

And then, when they ran outside, the purple-robed villains emerged from every shadow.

"Oh great," Duke growled, taking a step back.

"You knew it wouldn't really be that easy, didn't you?" the lead Hunter mocked.

"Well, we hoped," Bakura said meekly.

"Where's everyone else?" Duke demanded.

"You'll see them soon enough . . . maybe." The Hunters started to close in.

"Brace yourself," Duke said to Bakura.

Bakura gulped. He wasn't a fighter at all. Yami Bakura had tried to teach him some points for self-defense, but he wasn't sure any of it had really sunk in.

The Hunters all charged at once. Duke flipped dice at two of them and tripped a third.

A fourth came at Bakura from behind. "Oh my." The gentle boy shivered, closed his eyes, and grabbed the man's wrists. Then he stamped backward, hitting the Hunter's foot. As the guy yelped in surprise and pain, Bakura threw him over his shoulder. "Dreadfully sorry."

"You don't have to apologize!" Duke exclaimed in disbelief. "He was the one trying to hurt you!"

"Well, that's true," Bakura said slowly.

A car suddenly roared to the scene and got in between the boys and their opponents. "Get in!" David cried.

"Duke!" Serenity exclaimed. "Bakura!"

"Boy, are we glad to see you guys," Duke said. He dashed into the car, followed by Bakura, and they sped off.

"We certainly are," Bakura declared.

"I don't even know how we got here," David frowned. "I thought we were heading for KaibaCorp."

"We turned right onto the street," Serenity said. "But suddenly we wound up here instead!" She smiled. "I'm glad, though. This is where we needed to be."

"Okay, that's just weird," Duke frowned. "I guess I shouldn't look a gift rescue in the mouth, but there's no denying that's just not your average rescue."

"Thanks for letting me know what was going on," David remarked, half-sarcastic, half-rattled.

"We were locked in a freezer," Duke had to confess. "I couldn't get a signal in there."

The car swerved. "What?!"

Serenity gasped. "Are you okay?!"

"We're fine," Duke assured her. "But everybody got separated and we don't know where any of them are!"

"I'm so worried about the Ishtars," Bakura said. "And Yami. Yami Marik is involved, and he hates my Yami so much. . . ."

"Oh boy." David gripped the steering wheel. "I'll do my best to get us to the others, but it looks like these guys aren't going to leave us alone." He pointed to the rear-view mirror. The Rare Hunters were leaping into a van to give chase.

"Oh no!" Serenity cried.

Duke gripped the back of the driver's seat. "If you've learned anything from watching me drive, now would be a great time to put it into action."

"Well," David said, "we're about to find out."

xxxx

Yugi perked up as he and Atem neared what looked like the end of the maze. "Hey," he exclaimed, "it looks like we're finally going to get out!"

"It does," Atem said slowly. "But will we really?" It seemed hard to believe.

"Let's go through and find out!" Yugi did just that, hurrying through the exit before stopping still and staring in confusion.

Atem frowned. "Yugi? What is it?" He went through the exit as well, and then gasped as the scenery changed. Now they were in what seemed to be some kind of cave. "What on Earth. . . ."

"You were right!" Yugi moaned. "We haven't been set free! But now what?!"

"I guess we try to find the way out," Atem said.

"Yugi?! Pharaoh?!"

Both friends jumped a mile at the new, familiar voice. "Mokuba?" Yugi said in disbelief.

Indeed, the boy was soon running out to them. "Boy, am I glad to see someone!" Mokuba exclaimed. "I fell through the mountain and I thought I was a goner until I realized I was in this cave instead of inside the volcano pit!"

"Volcano pit?!" Yugi and Atem echoed.

"Yeah!" Mokuba nodded. "If you listen, you can hear the lava bubbling under the floor."

They fell silent for a moment.

"You're right," Atem frowned.

"Mokuba, was anyone else here with you?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah! My brother and Joey!" Mokuba nodded. "I don't know where they are."

"We just came from a maze," Atem said. "We didn't see them that way."

"They're probably around here somewhere," Mokuba said. "I've been trying to show the path they need to go by carving arrows in the rock with my locket." He sighed. "This is all so weird and I'm so worried about Marik. I wonder if we're all inside my brother's game."

"Wait. This is part of Kaiba's augmented reality world?!" Yugi gasped.

"Uh huh. The maze is another level of it." Mokuba frowned. "It doesn't seem like the Rare Hunters or Yami Marik would want to trap everybody in a game, though."

"Not unless they've changed all the rules," Atem said.

"And they'd sure be capable of it," Yugi worried. "At least, they'd be evil enough to do it, so I'm sure they'd find a way if they really wanted to." He looked around. "But you're telling us that we're still in the KaibaCorp building?!"

"Yeah, unless they figured out how to take the game to Kaiba Land and program it there," Mokuba said.

"Let's assume it's KaibaCorp," Atem said. "But either way, don't you know the way out of the cave if your brother designed it, Mokuba?"

"That's the whole problem," Mokuba sighed. "Things are different from what he designed. There shouldn't have been a hole in the volcano or this cave!"

"Okay. That's . . . not good," Yugi frowned.

"Not at all," Atem agreed.

"Mokuba?!"

They looked up as Seto and Joey ran around a corner and over to them.

"Hey, Mokuba!" Joey greeted. "You scared your brother half to death!"

"I'm sorry, Seto," Mokuba said guiltily. "I just didn't know what to do. I couldn't get back out of the hole, so I figured the only thing I could do was look for another way out."

"At least we're back together now," Seto said. "Just don't run off ahead again!"

"Oh, Yugi, Atem!" Joey suddenly exclaimed as he noticed them. "Where did you guys come from?!"

"From a hedge maze," Atem said. "Apparently it's also part of Kaiba's game."

"No way. Seriously?" Joey blinked. "I wonder if everybody else is here too."

"Maybe," Yugi said slowly. "But I have a bad feeling that we might be here because they wanted us out of the way. You know, so we couldn't stop whatever horrible scheme is in progress with the Ishtars. Only there's something that doesn't fit that idea."

"Mokuba, right?" Joey frowned. "That is kind of weird. I'm sure they know that Mokuba and Marik are best friends. So why is Mokuba still with us instead of being part of things where the Ishtars are?"

"Exactly." Atem frowned. "Yugi's concerns are also my own." He looked to where Mokuba was chattering to Seto about the cave and how he had carved the directions to follow. "What if Mokuba was transported somewhere else entirely when he fell through the mountain and this isn't him at all?"

"Or possibly worse, what if Mokuba was never here?!" Yugi exclaimed. "What if the Mokuba who fell through the mountain was a fake to begin with?! The real one could have been sent somewhere else when Yami Marik separated all of us!"

"Oh man." Joey looked back to the Kaiba brothers. "So what do we do, Yug? Do we tell Kaiba what you're thinking?"

Yugi bit his lip. "We could be wrong. Maybe we should wait."

"On the other hand, if this is a fake Mokuba, following him will likely only lead us into a deeper trap," Atem said. "If we confront him now, he may reveal the truth to us before we go any farther."

"That won't be necessary," Seto suddenly interrupted. "You're right, Yugi. Pharaoh. I know this isn't Mokuba." He grabbed the younger boy by his wrist.

"Gah!" Mokuba strained against the grip. "You're hurting me, Seto!"

"None of that." Seto glowered down at him. "Where's the real Mokuba?!"

"I _am_ the real Mokuba!" the kid spat.

"I know you're not," Seto replied. "The real Mokuba knows that the locket he wears is more than just a locket. He'd never treat it as carelessly as you're treating yours."

"Hey, I didn't have anything else to use to mark the path!" Mokuba cried.

"Mokuba would never use the locket," Seto insisted. "It might get damaged."

For a moment there was silence. Mokuba looked down, his bangs hiding his eyes. Then, eerily, he started to laugh.

Joey backed up. "Uh . . . I'm really not liking this."

"Neither are we," Atem frowned.

Abruptly Mokuba looked up again, his eyes wild. "You're right! I'm a fake Mokuba programmed into the game to lead you losers astray. And I'm programmed to admit it when pinned down."

"What about the real Mokuba's whereabouts?!" Atem demanded.

"I don't know," the fake Mokuba replied. "But I was told to tell you that he's going to be on the scene to witness the fall of his friend."

Yugi gasped. "Then Marik is going to . . . ?!"

"Of course," Atem said grimly. "All of this madness has been leading up to one terrible outcome. The Rare Hunters and Yami Marik all want the destruction of Marik Ishtar. And after devastating him with whatever sick scheme they've been pulling on him, they'll see to it that he dies."

Joey snarled. "Then we've gotta find them before they can do that!"

Seto glared at the fake Mokuba. "Were you also programmed to tell us where they are?"

"Sorry," was the smirked response. "You're gonna have to find them on your own." With that, he pixelated and disappeared.

xxxx

The dock was still mysteriously deserted. No matter where Tristan looked, there was never anyone around and no sign of any telephones.

And there was another problem by now. Yami Bakura had been silent for some time, conserving his strength. Tristan hadn't spoke to him either, for the most part, focusing his attention on getting them out of this mess. But it didn't seem like there would ever be a way out, and now, as Tristan heard a low growl, he had the sinking feeling that the Shadow Poison was taking its effect.

"Are you okay?" he asked without real hope.

"Unhand me," Yami Bakura retorted.

Tristan looked down at him. He was flushed, his eyes glassy and without recognition.

"You're not well," he said. "Don't you remember about the Shadow Poison? Not to mention that stab wound! I'm not putting you down."

Yami Bakura jerked and leaped out of Tristan's arms to the ground. His expression was dangerous, murderous. "You will do as I say! I am the master; you are only a servant."

Tristan braced himself. If he had to fight, he would have to defeat Yami Bakura without hurting him, which wouldn't be an easy task if he fought like the wild animal he sounded like.

"You're sick," he said. "You shouldn't be standing. You don't even know who I am, do you?"

"Of course I do," Yami Bakura shot back. "Amon, my least trustworthy disciple." He sneered. "You think you've kept your duplicity all to yourself, but I know very well you're planning to betray us to the Flying Carpet Gang!"

None of that made sense to Tristan. But his mind was clear now that he wasn't bent on believing the worst about Yami Bakura, and even though it sounded like nonsense to him, he realized that it must be something that had happened in ancient Egypt.

"Look," he said calmly. "I'm Tristan Taylor, not Amon. There's no Flying Carpet Gang now. And you're not leading a band of thieves. Look at yourself! You're not in Egypt any more."

Yami Bakura held up his arm, staring for a moment at the pale skin. "What kind of spell have you cast on me?!" he cried.

"It's nothing to be alarmed about," Tristan said. "Don't you remember that you can change the way you look? You cast the spell on yourself."

Yami Bakura looked up at him in disgust. "You lie! That's insane! Even if I could, why would I make myself look like this?! I don't even have any muscle to speak of!"

"I don't really know why you do it in general," Tristan said. "You did it this time so I could carry you out of here and look for help." He paused, desperately trying to think of something that might break through the fog of the poison. "I think the reason you do it has something to do with Bakura. . . . Uh, Ryou Bakura. You remember him, don't you?"

"I'm Bakura, you fool," Yami Bakura shot back. But then he paused, his eyes flickering. "Ryou Bakura. . . ."

"Ryou Bakura loves you, man!" Tristan persisted. "He thinks of you like a brother or something. You can't have forgotten!"

Yami Bakura stepped back, bringing a shaking hand to his head. For a moment he wavered. But then he looked up, his expression twisting in a freakish manner.

"What do you know, you're right!" he cackled. "I can change my appearance. I don't look like this at all. I'm not even human."

Tristan took a step back. "Oh no."

"Yes! I am the darkness! I am Zorc Necrophades!" Yami Bakura spread his arms wide, his fingers curled like claws. "The personification of the darkness in every human heart!"

It was what Tristan had feared and wondered. Was Yami Bakura really Zorc? Or at least, did he still think he was, deep down? How was he to react or respond to this? It was certainly the true test of his vow to extend trust to his enemy.

Yami Bakura pointed at him. "Cower before me, mortal! You'll all fall under my reign sooner or later as the entire world is shrouded in darkness!"

Finally Tristan narrowed his eyes. "No. I'm not gonna cower. You're mortal too. You're not Zorc. You're a guy who lost everything because of a twisted and evil plot to make the Millennium Items at the expense of your village. You're a guy Zorc tricked and corrupted for three thousand years, ever since the day you put the Millennium Ring around your neck. You're a guy who did a lot of rotten things to me and my friends because of Zorc and because you yourself were lost in hate."

He hesitated before continuing. These were all words he had thought he would never speak, words he hadn't even been sure he believed. But now he had to say them, to believe them, to try to get through to this tortured mind.

"You're a guy who was almost destroyed when Zorc was. But you weren't. Ryou Bakura's love saved you and healed your soul. You're not insane anymore and you're not drowning in hate. You're just trying to live, and to protect the kid who loves you."

Yami Bakura's eyes flickered. "Bakura," he whispered. He wobbled, his strength spent, and fell to one knee.

"I think maybe . . . I don't know . . . that you take this form because it helps you feel close to him." Tristan slowly approached him and knelt down at his level. "I got through to you, didn't I? You remember who you are?"

Slowly Yami Bakura looked up. "Yes. I remember." He held his left hand over the wound. "And while I have some control over my faculties, I'm going to try again to eradicate this poison." The Ring started to glow.

"No way," Tristan gasped. "It didn't work before. And you're surely even weaker now!"

"Your support and your words reminded me why I have to fight," Yami Bakura said. "In the past, it was my hatred that kept me going. Now, it's Bakura."

Tristan watched in stunned amazement as the Infinity Ring brightly glowed again. Yami Bakura, despite still being flushed and clearly weak, wasn't about to give up. He forced his will into the Ring and the Ring forced it through his body. After a long moment he wobbled again, pitching forward.

Tristan caught him. "Steady. . . ."

Yami Bakura looked up through the wild bangs and reached for his unlikely rescuer. He gripped at Tristan's coat sleeve with one hand and pulled himself up enough to also grab at him with the other. Tristan, despite tensing for a moment, didn't dissuade him.

After a moment the thief drew a shuddering breath and slumped farther against Tristan. "It's over," he rasped. "Thank you."

"Huh?!" Tristan stared at him. "You're thanking me?! For what?!"

"For following through on what you said. For not abandoning me, even when I started talking like Zorc." Yami Bakura looked up at him.

"I'm sure you could've fought it all on your own," Tristan said. "You wouldn't have needed me to remind you about Bakura. But . . . yeah, I couldn't abandon you." He hesitated. "Do you think you can get up?"

"I'll try. The poison may be gone, but my body is still weak from it." Yami Bakura stumbled, but started drawing himself to his feet while still holding on to Tristan.

Tristan rose with him. "Don't forget, even if you got the poison out, you've still got that stab wound," he cautioned. "That's probably also why you're weak."

"Bah! That's minor," Yami Bakura grunted. "I've walked with worse pain than this."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Tristan sighed.

xxxx

The scene in the warehouse was horrible enough. But when Téa heard an anguished child cry out, it became a thousand times worse.

" _MARIK!"_

Téa spun around in horror. "Mokuba?!"

Indeed, the younger Kaiba was running out from seemingly nowhere, tears streaming down his face. He ran over, falling to his knees next to his friend. "Marik! Get up! Come on. . . ." He took the hand Ishizu was not holding, desperately squeezing it. "You've gotta get up. . . ." But even as he said it, he knew it wouldn't happen. He sobbed, slumping down and hugging Marik around the waist.

"He's gone, Mokuba," Ishizu whispered in anguish. "That creature tricked him and made sure he would die saving us."

"No. . . ." Mokuba shuddered. "He has to be okay. . . ."

Téa looked to Bandit Keith and Yami Marik in outrage. "This can't have been part of your plan!" she cried. "Mokuba didn't do anything to either of you!"

"Okay, yeah, you're right," Keith conceded. "I wasn't after the kid's suffering. I thought Marik was gonna suffer because of worrying about him, though." He frowned at Yami Marik. "More than just seeing him fall into the volcano."

Yami Marik sneered. "Marik is most certainly suffering now, knowing that all of his loved ones are suffering because of his death."

"That's just sick!" Téa said in disgust. "This is horrible! Isn't there some way to save him?!"

"And what way would that be, my dear?" Yami Marik countered.

Téa felt her skin crawl. "If there is a way, I'm sure you already know about it!" she cried.

"There is nothing!" Yami Marik insisted. "He's lost to you forever!"

Ishizu jerked. "What do you mean by that?! We should at least be able to see him when we have passed on as well!"

Yami Marik just cackled.

That brought Rishid out of his catatonic state. "Tell us what you mean!" he roared.

"I don't think so," Yami Marik replied. "It will be far worse for you to find it out on your own!"

Rishid gently passed Marik to Ishizu and stood, towering over Yami Marik as he approached with outraged eyes. Anyone else would have been intimidated. But Yami Marik just grinned. This was all a game to him, a game to torment the people he despised the most.

"Yami Bakura has it correct," Rishid snarled. "You are a demon!"

"Oh, should you really talk that way about something your precious brother created?" Yami Marik mocked.

Rishid responded by grabbing Yami Marik's shirt with one hand and lifting him off the floor. "You are not a part of my brother any longer," he said. "You have renounced each other and live your separate existences. And now you have murdered my brother in cold blood."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Yami Marik calmly answered.

Rishid looked like he wanted to crush Yami Marik then and there. Somehow he managed to restrain himself and simply shoved the creature away from him. Yami Marik would never tell what he knew. It was pointless to try to get it out of him. Rishid turned, walking with dignity back to his family.

Téa turned to Bandit Keith. "So what are you going to do with us now?" she demanded.

"Now? Who cares." Keith headed for the door. "I got what I wanted." He walked through and slammed it shut with finality.

Cruelly laughing, Yami Marik vanished in a purple-blue cloud.

The mourners were left to themselves.

"What are we gonna do now?" Mokuba quavered.

"I don't know," Ishizu said softly, holding Marik close to her.

Téa bit her lip. "We still have to find everyone else," she said. "They're all still in trouble."

"Yes," Ishizu quietly agreed. "We must not become so involved in our grief that we fail to help our friends." She let Rishid take Marik again and stood, her eyes filled with sorrow.

Rishid lifted Marik into his arms and stood. Mokuba got up too, still clutching Marik's hand.

"I still don't understand where you came from, Mokuba," Téa said.

"I was here all along," Mokuba said quietly. "Yami Marik trapped me in a clear barrier. You guys couldn't see me or hear me, but I could see and hear all of you. He made me watch everything. When Marik . . . well, when he collapsed, Yami Marik set me free."

"That's horrible!" Téa gasped. "I wonder if we need to go through the whole warehouse and see if anyone else is here."

"We probably should," Ishizu said.

At that moment a door creaked open on the other side of the room. The heartbroken group looked up with a start.

"Weevil Underwood?!" Téa cried in disbelief.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes: I love how different the anime and manga verses are. The anime, both the the dub and the original Japanese, is much more ambiguous on what Yami Bakura has done and enabled me to feel I could do what I did with his conversation with Tristan in this chapter. Of course, the movie** _ **The Dark Side of Dimensions**_ **isn't anime verse. (Although it's actually not manga verse, either; several things in it contradict the manga! It's a verse all its own.)**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Raphael was baffled. He and Valon had been all over the city looking for Yugi and company without success. By now it seemed the only option left was to try KaibaCorp. Neither of them had thought the group would be there, since they weren't exactly best friends forever with Seto, but then again, they did tend to go to Seto when trouble was afoot. So the two bikers had decided they might as well try there too.

"Hey, Raph?!" Valon exclaimed as they neared the skyscraper.

"Yeah, I see it." Raphael stared at what looked like a shimmery force field around the building.

"This is crazy!" Valon said. "What could be causing this?!"

"In all honesty, I think we need to find out." Raphael pulled over to the curb. "But before we go through that thing, I'm gonna check in with Alister." He pulled out his cellphone.

Alister answered after the second ring. "Have you found anyone?" he said without a Hello.

"No," Raphael grunted, "but it looks like something's going on at KaibaCorp. There's a force field all around it."

"Great." Alister sighed. "Well, Rex isn't conscious yet. The doctor isn't even sure if he'll wake up."

"This day just keeps getting better." Raphael looked over at Valon. The brunet had parked his motorcycle and now was impatiently rocking back and forth. "Okay, we're going in. If you don't hear back from us in an hour, get worried."

"What do I do after I get worried?" Alister responded in a complete deadpan.

"Try to find someone else who knows about weird stuff," Raphael said.

Alister hesitated. "The only one I know of whom we haven't been looking for is Dartz. And Yugi's grandfather," he added.

Raphael hesitated too. "Try Mr. Muto first," he said at last.

"Right. I'll only go to Dartz if I have to," Alister promised.

"Thanks." Raphael hung up. "Okay, let's do this."

Valon perked up and hopped back on his motorcycle. "You're on, Mate!" He revved the engine and flew ahead into the force field. He promptly vanished.

Raphael stared after him. "Valon . . . !" Growling in frustrated concern, he got on his motorcycle as well and sped after his impulsive friend.

As he passed through the force field, all the scenery changed. Now, suddenly, he seemed to be in the warehouse district. Valon was up ahead, chasing a van. Beyond that, a blue sedan seemed to be desperately trying to escape the van.

Raphael watched as the sedan swerved and turned to the right. Now he recognized all of the people in it. "Well, at least we're in the right place," he muttered.

Valon had also picked up on what the situation was. Deciding the van had to be stopped, he zipped in between it and the sedan. Not having expected the sudden move, the driver of the van screeched to the left.

Raphael was right there to cut them off. "I don't think so," he growled.

The passenger shook his fist at him. "Just who do you think you are?!"

"Who do you think _you_ are?" Raphael countered.

"Yeah, around here, we don't take kindly to blokes goin' after our chums," Valon added. "You'll have to deal with us if you wanna keep this up!"

The driver narrowed his eyes in frustration. "Let's leave them," he said. "They're not as important as some of the others." With that he backed up until he was past the motorcycles and turned around.

"And good riddance!" Valon called after him.

The sedan drove over to them. "Hey, thanks a lot," David said in relief.

"Where did you guys come from?" Duke wondered.

"Out there somewhere," Raphael said. "We were driving up to KaibaCorp and we went through some kind of a force field. Then we were here instead."

"That's what happened to us!" Serenity exclaimed.

"My word," Bakura said in bewilderment. "What do you suppose is going on?"

"I don't have any idea," Raphael growled, "but I'd say we'd better stick together from here on out."

"You won't get any arguments from me," David said.

xxxx

Tristan glanced to Yami Bakura in awkward concern as they continued walking through the still-deserted area. He wasn't exactly sure how to make conversation or if he even should. Yami Bakura looked like he was fine with keeping quiet, and anyway, would he even want to volunteer any answers if Tristan stared a topic? They had just been through something quite rattling, and Yami Bakura was grateful, but that certainly didn't mean they had instantly bonded.

". . . So . . . how are you holding up?" Tristan finally asked.

"Fine," Yami Bakura answered.

Well, that was typical.

". . . I guess you must be pretty used to pain," Tristan said. "I remember how you withstood that attack from Slifer on Kaiba's Battle Ship for as long as you could."

A shrug. "I had to get used to it. My life was always about pain from the time I was six years old."

"That's a rotten existence," Tristan proclaimed.

Yami Bakura's lips curled in a dry smirk. "Try living it."

"No thanks." Tristan paused. "That guy you were talking about . . . Amon. . . . I guess he really existed?"

"And he really betrayed my band of thieves to the Flying Carpet Gang," Yami Bakura said matter-of-factly. "I had suspected him for quite some time, but even that didn't stop it from happening."

"So what happened?" Tristan asked.

"We fought with and defeated the Flying Carpet Gang," Yami Bakura said.

"And I'm guessing you probably also dispatched of Amon," Tristan said.

Yami Bakura glanced to him. "I can honestly say I did nothing. Thieves know that if someone is willing to betray once, they are capable of betraying twice. The Flying Carpet Gang had no intention of allowing Amon to be one of them. They weren't going to risk someday being betrayed themselves. After he betrayed us, they dispatched of him."

Tristan cringed. "Ouch. That's a heavy price to pay."

"Amon was a fool. He let his greed get the better of his judgment." Yami Bakura stared ahead. "Just as my hatred eventually got the better of mine."

"So . . ." Tristan hesitated too long and let the sentence trail off into nothing.

Yami Bakura looked to him more fully. "What is it you want to ask?" he flatly asked. "How much blood is on my hands?"

"Well . . ." Tristan grimaced at being put on the spot.

Yami Bakura laughed under his breath. "Do you really want to know the answer?"

"Is the answer really going to upset me, or are you just trying to scare me, like Bakura says you like to do with people?" Tristan scowled.

Yami Bakura stopped walking. "What is the answer you expect to hear? That I have the blood of countless villages on my hands? Probably hundreds of unfortunate souls robbed on the highway?" His brown eyes gleamed in the oncoming darkness.

Tristan stopped walking too and took a step back. "You know, you're really not doing wonders for helping me want to be around you," he said, holding up his hands.

"I spoke to you as though I was Zorc and you could handle that, but not this?" Yami Bakura retorted.

"I can believe you're not Zorc," Tristan said, "but that doesn't mean I don't still wonder what you were like on your own terms. I mean, you must have been pretty bad. All the stuff we saw in the Memory World. . . ."

"I have never been a saint," Yami Bakura said, "but everything you saw was after Zorc got hold of me." Now he hesitated, looking unsure of how much to reveal.

"Okay, don't tell me," Tristan said. "You're probably right; I'd just as soon not know if the guy Bakura thinks of like his brother was a mass murderer, since obviously you're here to stay." He sighed. "And since I just helped you to stick around longer. . . ."

Yami Bakura started walking again, silent now. Tristan followed, unsure and tense.

"Aside from Amon, my followers were quite loyal to me," Yami Bakura said at last. "But not out of fear. They respected me as their leader."

Tristan started at the sudden words. ". . . Okay. So?"

"The Pharaoh and his priests never even knew about me until I showed up at the palace one night. Had my band and I been out murdering, we would have gained quite a reputation for ourselves. We struck in the dead of night, plundering the resting places of the dead. Don't forget, I was called a tomb-robber."

"You were also called the Thief King," Tristan said. "That sounds like it encompasses more than just raiding tombs."

"It doesn't mean it included murder. However . . ." Yami Bakura gave him a sideways glance. "Towards the Pharaoh and his priests, I did have a burning desire to destroy them, since I believed they had all been in on the plot to destroy Kul Elna. I may not have actually succeeded in those plans, but I had murder in my heart. I didn't consider it murder then, but justice. Now I know the full truth and that killing most of those people wouldn't have served justice at all. Therefore, I once told Bakura I was a murderer." He laughed ironically to himself. "Oddly enough, the only people I ever actually killed back then, I killed in self-defense."

Tristan stopped walking and stared at him. "You're messing with me again."

"Believe what you like. Now, once Zorc got hold of me, I lost control of my inhibitions. I did things I never would have considered before. I'll leave the details of that to your imagination." Yami Bakura looked to him. "But one doesn't have to actually kill people to be a dark being."

"I know that," Tristan shot back.

"And I know you heard me tell Bakura that I don't regret much of what I've done."

"What about what you did to us?" Tristan demanded. "Do you regret any of that?"

Yami Bakura looked away and started walking again. "Yes," he said quietly. "In the past . . . and earlier today."

"At least earlier today wasn't your fault," Tristan said.

"You finally think so?" Yami Bakura returned.

". . . Yeah." Tristan scowled at the ground. "You couldn't help what Yami Marik did to you with that Shadow Leech thing."

"Yes," Yami Bakura agreed. "I couldn't. Not that I'm excusing myself on those grounds."

Tristan was stunned. "You're not what I always thought you were."

"I never did deny my actions," Yami Bakura said.

"I guess not," Tristan said slowly. "But you don't have to feel responsible for something that happened when you weren't even in control. I never thought you'd be like that."

A shrug. "There's a lot about me you probably never imagined."

"I'll buy that." Tristan paused. "You're the one who stole Pegasus's Millennium Eye, aren't you."

Yami Bakura raised an eyebrow. "That's an odd question all of a sudden."

"But it's something I've wondered for a long time."

"Actually, I won the Eye in a Shadow Game against Pegasus," Yami Bakura replied. "It wasn't stolen, no matter what Shadi might call it."

"And you didn't even take Pegasus' soul afterwards," Tristan remarked.

"You said that, not I. But I left him there in shock from having had it removed."

"And I'm sure you knew that somebody would be coming along soon and see him," Tristan said. "Like us."

"Perhaps." Now Yami Bakura looked curious. "If I didn't know better, I'd almost think you were trying to tell me that you feel I didn't handle that situation as treacherously as I could have."

"Yeah. If I didn't know better, I might think that too," Tristan muttered.

"Surely you haven't forgotten about the terrible things I did to you and the others."

"No. I never could," Tristan shot back. "But . . . for the first time . . . I guess I'm seeing beyond that." He sighed. "I don't know if I've forgiven you for anything yet, but I always thought it was impossible that I ever could. Now, I feel like maybe I could."

"You may just be in shock from everything that happened today and you'll feel differently after you rest," Yami Bakura pointed out.

"Yeah, I just might," Tristan said. "But . . . I hope I won't."

Yami Bakura looked stunned now. "Why?"

"Because hating someone feels really rotten. I hate feeling that way." He looked at him. "And I've let my feelings towards you drive a wedge between me and Bakura. We were never close friends like we should have been, but when you came back and Bakura made it clear that he was going to stand by you, I found out I couldn't be around him without either starting an argument or wanting to. I was worried about him, angry at you, and I couldn't stop feeling like you were poisoning him somehow. I wouldn't let myself see that you really are different without Zorc's influence or that being with Bakura has changed you even more. But I see it now."

"I see," Yami Bakura said.

"You're still a jerk, but there's good in you. It's like Bakura said, your bark is worse than your bite, at least around us."

"Bakura has also said I'm a diamond in the rough, but he's giving me too much credit. I'm hardly hero material."

"Maybe," Tristan said noncommittally. "How much does Bakura know about any of what you've told me?"

"More than you," Yami Bakura grunted. "Although I have tried to keep details from him as well."

"Does he still think you're a murderer?" Tristan wondered.

Yami Bakura paused, staring off into the distance. "He told me he didn't know what all I'd done, but that the past was over for him. He forgave me for what I'd done to him and he only saw me as I am now. He wasn't even frightened anymore by the rage I'd displayed when I attacked the White Death, since that had been in defense of him. He believes in me. He tells me I'm good. Make of that what you will."

Tristan didn't turn to face him again. Was this really the person he and the others had feared and he had hated? Could he even trust that any of what he was saying was true? Maybe Yami Bakura just wanted to worm his way into Tristan's mind and present himself as being nowhere as horrible as Tristan had believed. And yet . . . Tristan didn't really believe that. It was true that he hadn't tried to excuse himself. He always thought of himself as a terrible person. It was clear from what he was saying that he still did.

But . . . was he?

xxxx

Weevil slowly advanced into the room where Téa, Mokuba, and the two older Ishtars stood watching. He stared at Marik's lifeless body in Rishid's arms, then looked away.

"Weevil, what are you doing here?" Téa asked.

"I . . ." Weevil clenched his fists. "I'm one of them. . . ."

"You're a Rare Hunter?!" Téa gasped.

"I guess that doesn't surprise me," Mokuba spat. "Did you know what they were gonna do to Marik?!"

"No!" Weevil cried. "I joined up to get rare cards."

Téa's hands went to her hips. "But you've shown in the past that you don't care what you have to do to get them, including stealing people's souls!"

"I remember you!" Ishizu suddenly exclaimed. "You were in our van when we were being abducted!"

Rishid narrowed his eyes. "Then you were responsible for this in some way. If we hadn't been abducted, we wouldn't have received the Shadow Leeches and Marik wouldn't have tried to get them out only to be infected himself!"

Weevil flinched. "I . . . I didn't know. . . ."

"You know abduction is wrong, surely," Rishid said coldly.

". . . Like what happened to us during Battle City," Mokuba said quietly.

Téa frowned. Mokuba had a point; Rishid had been party to abduction himself.

"Weevil, why did you come in here?" she asked.

"I . . ." Weevil shook his head. "I don't know. . . . Maybe I just wanted to see what was going on. . . . Maybe I . . . wondered if you had any news about Rex. . . ."

"Rex?!" Téa stared at him. "He was in this with you?!"

"No!" Weevil exclaimed. "No, he wasn't. That was the whole problem! He . . . I . . . he saw the kidnapping and I was ordered to take care of him!"

Everyone except Rishid gasped.

"And you did?!" Téa yelped.

Weevil gave a choked sob and looked away. "I didn't know the balcony would break! . . . I tried to grab him, but . . . it was too late. . . ."

"Where is he now?" Ishizu asked.

"At the hospital, I guess," Weevil said. "Those biker guys showed up to help him and Bandit Keith and the guy with the crazy hair took me with them."

Yami Marik abruptly reappeared in a swirl of purple smoke directly behind Weevil. "And now you're coming with us again!" He drew his arm around Weevil's throat and lifted him into the air.

"Hey!" Téa exclaimed. "Put him down!"

"Yeah!" Mokuba burst out. "What do you want to take him for?!"

"Oh . . . just out of utter curiosity," Yami Marik sneered. "Will you try to get him back, even though he's rotten to the core?"

Weevil gasped, reaching up to struggle against the pressure against his throat. Then the smoke covered him and Yami Marik both and didn't fade until they were both gone.

"Oh no," Ishizu exclaimed.

"No one deserves that fate!" Téa declared. "But where have they even gone?!" She ran ahead to the window and looked outside.

The last thing she was expecting was to see David's car approaching, flanked by two bikers. She gasped, hurrying to push up the window. "Guys!"

David screeched to a halt when he saw her. "What's going on?!" he exclaimed.

"Big trouble!" Téa moaned. "Yami Marik killed Marik!" She blinked back tears as she spoke. She hadn't fully accepted it. Instead, she had been desperately trying to ignore it, to pretend Marik could somehow still be saved. It was too horrible to accept the truth.

"What?!" all the newcomers cried.

"Oh my!" Bakura gasped.

"That can't be true!" Serenity said in tears.

Ishizu and Mokuba pushed the heavy door open to allow Rishid to step out with Marik. Téa hurried out with them.

"This is horrible," Bakura said in sorrow.

"And the others may be suffering ill fates as well," Ishizu said.

"Not to mention Yami Marik came back to kidnap Weevil," Mokuba frowned.

"That little pest was here?!" Valon exclaimed.

"Yeah, for a few minutes," Mokuba said. "I've never seen him so shook up. He was upset about pushing Rex Raptor through a balcony railing . . . or that's what it sounded like, at least."

"That's what happened," Raphael said.

"At least you got him to talk," Valon said. "He wouldn't say nothin' to us."

"Well, what are we going to do?!" Téa wondered. "We need to get out of here and find everyone else! . . . And Weevil too, really. . . . But there's not enough room for everyone!"

"Honestly, I'm wondering if we're still right where we were to begin with," Duke said, twirling a piece of hair around his finger.

"You mean KaibaCorp?!" Téa said in disbelief.

"David, Serenity, and the bikers were all coming at KaibaCorp and then suddenly they were here," Duke said. "And the bikers saw a weird force field around the building."

"So . . . Yami Marik trapped us all in here with more crazy magic?!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Maybe," Duke said.

"Then he must be using my brother's augmented reality game to do it!" Mokuba cried in indignation.

"How do we make the spell go away?!" Téa moaned.

"Unfortunately, none of us know," Raphael said.

"Guys!"

Everyone jumped a mile. Tristan was running towards them in concern, followed by Yami Bakura. The thief took in the scene and went to Bakura, who had spotted him and was hurrying out of the car.

"Yami!" Bakura reached him and pulled him into a hug, much to his shock. "Oh Yami, you're safe. . . ." He pulled back and looked into the slanted brown eyes. "I was so afraid Yami Marik had hurt you. Especially now that I see what he did to poor Marik!"

Yami Bakura looked to the motionless boy in Rishid's arms. "What did he do to Marik?" he demanded.

"He tricked Marik into taking the Shadow Leeches out of Ishizu and Rishid so that they would go into him and kill him!" Téa cried.

Yami Bakura stiffened. Swearing under his breath, he ran over to them and placed his hand on Marik's forehead. "He's already cold. . . ." He swore again.

Bakura was both glad he couldn't understand Egyptian and bewildered as to Yami Bakura's reaction. "What is it, Yami?" he asked.

Yami Bakura looked to Rishid and Ishizu. "Shadow Leeches cannot kill," he announced. "At least not physically. When instructed to kill, they do something far worse."

Ishizu stared at him. "What do you mean?!"

"They destroy the victim's mind and heart," Yami Bakura said. "After a time the person revives, but as a blank slate. Everything that makes them who they are is gone—their memories, their personality, their feelings for their loved ones. . . ."

Gasps and outraged cries came from everyone present.

"No!" Mokuba wailed. "That can't happen!"

Rishid focused on Yami Bakura in horror. "There must be something that can be done!"

"If the Shadow Leeches are removed in time, yes," Yami Bakura said. "It may already be too late."

"Can you help him?!" Ishizu pleaded.

"I don't know," Yami Bakura said honestly. "Lay him down and I'll try."

Rishid tenderly laid Marik across a row of crates and stood over him. Yami Bakura knelt next to him, grimacing in a bit of pain as he did.

"There's no way you can do this!" Tristan cried. "You've been straining yourself as it is!"

Bakura looked to him with a start. "What happened to him, Tristan?!"

"Nevermind!" Yami Bakura growled. "We'll discuss it later." He concentrated as the Infinity Ring started to shine. But instead of a steady glow, it flickered.

"We'll discuss it now!" Tristan insisted. He looked to Bakura. "He was stabbed with a poisoned knife."

"Oh!" Bakura burst out in horror.

"I'm _alright,_ " Yami Bakura rumbled.

"Alright, my eye," Tristan shot back. He looked to Bakura. "He already took a lot of mental strength to get the poison out. It was some kind of dark magic poison that he countered with the Infinity Ring. But there's no way he'll be able to do this without resting first. He even admitted he was weak from the poison!"

"Do you _want_ Marik to wake up as an empty shell?" Yami Bakura snapped.

"No!" Tristan retorted. "But I don't want you to keel over dead either!"

Téa looked to Tristan in surprise. Clearly a lot had happened that he wasn't saying.

Yami Bakura looked surprised too. "Would you be so adamant about that if we hadn't come through what we did?" he had to ask.

"I don't know," Tristan frowned. "I wouldn't want you dead in any case, but yeah, after what we came through, naturally I feel even stronger about it."

"Yami!" Bakura ran over and knelt next to him. "There must be another way!"

"There isn't!" Yami Bakura insisted. "If the Pharaoh were here, he could add the power of his Infinity Item. But he isn't here, is he?! That leaves me! The Infinity Items are the only things we have to counter dark magic!"

"What about trying to get through to Marik's spirit?" Ishizu suggested. "He would fight the leeches with all his might!"

"He no doubt is right now," Rishid said.

Yami Bakura frowned. "I never saw anyone fight off the Shadow Leeches' destructive powers for very long."

"Marik can," Ishizu said resolutely. "He can fight them until we find the Pharaoh."

Yami Bakura growled. "You want to take that chance?"

"I believe in our brother," Ishizu said.

"Very well." Yami Bakura paused. "I'll try to reach out to him." He laid his hand on Marik's forehead and closed his eyes. The Infinity Ring glowed. _"Marik. . . . Can you hear me?"_

There was only silence for a long moment. Then, faintly, _"Yes."_

" _Do you know what's happened to you?"_

" _. . . I'm still alive, somehow. But these leeches are trying to tear me apart!"_

" _I know. How long do you think you can hold them off?"_

" _I don't know. I'll fight them with every scrap of strength left in me, but I'm wearing down."_

" _We'll bring help soon."_

Yami Bakura severed the connection and looked up. "He's still fighting, but we don't have much time. If we can't find the Pharaoh quickly, I will have to do what I can to extract the Shadow Leeches on my own."

"Then we'll find him," Bakura said firmly. "We can't risk your health, Yami!" In his heart, he knew Yami Bakura might very well have to fight the leeches without the Pharaoh; they couldn't sacrifice Marik either. But he was desperately praying that they could find Atem before that would be necessary.

Rishid again took Marik into his arms, but now in hope and determination. "Where can we look?"

"I might be able to figure out what's going on," Mokuba said. "I never thought we were still in Seto's game, because this isn't at all what he designed!" He took out his phone and frantically started to type. "Yeah, we are in the game!" he exclaimed. "Everything that's happened has been real, but it's happening on KaibaCorp property!"

"Wait," Tristan interrupted. "So I really could have drowned, but in the middle of KaibaCorp?! I thought the water and everything in the game was fake!"

"It's supposed to be," Mokuba agreed, "but Yami Marik made it real!" He held out the phone. "See all these dots? They're us! And here's some more over here." He pointed to another part of the screen. "That must be where Seto and the others are!"

"Then that is where we must go," Ishizu said. "And quickly!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Mr. Mackenzie?"

Alister looked up from his phone as a doctor approached. "Yes?"

"You're waiting to hear about Rex Raptor," the doctor prompted.

"That's right." Alister stood. "Is he awake?"

"Yes, he is," the doctor said. "Do you still want to see him?"

"I do." Alister switched off his phone and followed the doctor down the hall to a room. "How is he?"

"Well, he'll probably recover," the doctor said. "Physically, at least. He's upset and angry about something, but he won't tell me what it is."

Alister could guess. "I'll talk to him. Thanks." He opened the door and stepped into the room, then shut it behind him before the doctor could follow. He didn't especially want an audience for this, and he doubted Rex would talk if they had one.

Rex was laying on his side, glowering at the wall, but he looked over his shoulder when Alister came in. "You," he said in surprise.

"My friends and I saw you fall and came to help," Alister explained.

"I didn't fall," Rex said bitterly. "I was pushed."

"From where I was standing, it looked like Weevil tried to save you when the railing snapped," Alister said. "And after you fell, he went completely catatonic."

". . . He did?" Rex looked more interested now. But just as quickly, a cloud passed through his eyes. "Then why isn't he here?"

"He was kidnapped by the Rare Hunters," Alister said. "I guess they didn't want him to talk."

"Oh great." Rex covered his eyes with a hand. Suddenly he froze. "Do you think they'll hurt him?"

"I don't know." Alister peered at him. "What was it you saw, anyway?"

Rex took his hand away. "Huh?"

"What made them want you dead?" Alister rephrased.

"Oh!" Rex's eyes widened as the memories flooded back. "I saw them kidnapping two people!"

Alister stiffened. "What did they look like?"

"Well, I think they were both Egyptians," Rex said. "There was a woman and a guy. The lady had a white dress and the guy was almost all bald except for a ponytail. . . ."

"Ishizu and Rishid," Alister deduced. "Of course. The Rare Hunters didn't want you telling about the kidnapping because they wanted to get their plan into place."

"So what happens now?" Rex asked.

"Now, it's been almost an hour." Alister took out his phone. "I'm going to try reaching Raphael again. If I can't . . . it's time to call some more help."

xxxx

Marik knelt on the floor of his mind, trembling, clutching at his head with both hands digging into his hair. The leeches were surrounding him, swarming him, trying to rake their sharp legs through his very being. Every time one got near enough to swipe at him, one memory or another grew faint. He had tried to physically fight them off, but that had got him nowhere and had only resulted in more injuries. He had learned the best thing was simply to try to protect his most important memories and feelings by building up his mental defenses.

 _I can't forget who I am,_ he thought desperately to himself. _I'd be as good as dead, only worse. And Ishizu and Rishid and Mokuba . . . they would never get over it._

A familiar mad cackling chilled his blood and brought his attention upward. Yami Marik was standing over him, sadistically amused, his arms crossed and his veins bulging.

"What are you doing here?" Marik spat. "This is my mind!"

"I just dropped in for a little chat. You should know I wouldn't be able to resist watching your life and death struggle against my Shadow Leeches." Yami Marik grinned wildly. "How long do you think you can hold out?"

"As long as I have to." Marik slowly got to his feet. "Knowing you're watching me makes me more likely to fight, not less."

"I know!" Yami Marik said in delight. "I'm happy for that. It makes the show all the better."

Marik snarled. "Does Bandit Keith still think I'm already dead?"

"Bandit Keith is a fool," Yami Marik sneered. "It was alright working with him for a while, but you know I like the stage all to myself. And this is my grand finale! Well, this and kidnapping Weevil Underwood."

"What?!" Marik stared at him. "What on Earth do you want with Weevil Underwood?!"

"Only the fact that right now, he's a fragile soul, devastated over something he's done for probably the first time in years," Yami Marik replied. "You know how much I love mindless torment and destruction. And I'm anxious to see if anyone will actually care enough to try to save him from me."

"Of course they will," Marik retorted. "I doubt any of them like Weevil, but they won't want to abandon him to you. That would make them just as bad." He frowned. "And there must be more to this than what you've said. As much as you love mindless destruction, I think you must have a specific reason for taking Weevil beyond what you've just said."

"Than by all means, try to find it," Yami Marik said. "And try to do it while keeping your soul intact! The Shadow Leeches are eager to feed!" His eyes went bloodshot.

"They'll never take me," Marik vowed. "I won't give you that victory."

Another raucous cackle. "Good luck!" And Yami Marik vanished.

xxxx

Everyone in the cave was more than a little shaken by the fake Mokuba's abrupt exit. And now, the more it dawned on Seto that the real Mokuba might be suffering courtesy of Yami Marik, the more he was growing unable to deal with not knowing where he was.

"We have to get out of here and find him!" he cried. "But since I didn't design this place, I have no idea where or how it ends! We could be wandering in here for a long time yet!"

"The exit must be around here somewhere," Atem said. "I can't decide which is more like Yami Marik, to place it far away from us or right under our noses."

"Right under our noses!" Joey cried indignantly. "It's probably so close we've walked past it a dozen times!"

"This cave really does seem to go on forever," Yugi worried. "I just hope the exit isn't in the volcanic lava."

Joey stiffened. "You mean we might have to jump in that to get out?!" he said in horror.

"I don't want to think it, Joey, but I could see Yami Marik doing that," Yugi said. "Only now we never seem to find the lava."

"We can always hear it," Seto said.

"And just what if it isn't the exit?" Joey said. "We could go plunging into it and burn up! Yami Marik would really get a kick out of that!"

"I know." Atem frowned, looking around desperately for any other possible clue. It seemed hopeless.

"I guess the Infinity Puzzle wouldn't be able to help us find the way out," Yugi sighed. "I think it's the Ring that can be a compass, just like the Millennium Ring could."

Atem blinked in surprise. He hadn't even thought to try the Puzzle. "It wouldn't hurt to try," he said. "Puzzle, show us the way out."

The silver object started to glow, then fizzled.

"Oh no!" Joey gasped. "Don't tell me this thing is as temperamental as the Ring is with Yami Bakura!"

"Or something is blocking its magic," Atem said.

"Or maybe it really doesn't have tracking capabilities," Seto said. "We'd better just keep walking."

"Everything in this cave looks exactly the same, over and over," Yugi worried. "Maybe we're really just walking along an endless path that will only end when Yami Marik wants it to."

"In that case, it probably never will," Atem said.

"That would mean that the solution is in this space somewhere," Seto said.

"But where?!" Joey burst out, messing up his hair.

"Right under our noses, just as you said, Joey," Atem said.

"Or under our feet." Yugi started tapping the floor and the bottoms of the walls with his shoes.

Joey blinked in bewilderment. "What're you doing, Yug?"

"Looking for a secret passageway," Yugi replied.

"You mean, into the lava?!" Joey yelped.

"Maybe," Yugi said. "Or maybe it's a way out, and it only sounds like lava so we won't try to get down there! I could see Yami Marik pulling a trick like that."

"Oh yeah," Joey blinked. "He totally would."

Seto and Atem agreed.

With all four of them working together, the trapdoor was soon found. They all stared as it swung open, revealing a perfectly normal floor underneath.

"Hey, you were right, Yug," Joey said.

"I think I am, anyway." Yugi pulled out a coin and threw it down. It hit solid rock and spun harmlessly before falling on its side. "I guess it's safe. . . ."

"Alright!" Joey pumped the air with his fist. "We are gettin' out of here and finding the others!" He jumped down.

"Let's hope so," Atem said grimly. "We may be walking into another of Yami Marik's traps."

"Well, even if we are, maybe it's the same trap some of the others are in," Yugi smiled. "We met up with Seto and Joey. Let's hope some more friends are just at the end of this path."

Seto leaped in. "Mokuba! Are you here?!"

Atem and Yugi looked at each other, nodded, and also took the plunge.

xxxx

Alister frowned as he hung up the phone for the third time in ten minutes. Raphael had not answered and neither had Valon, so he had called Solomon Muto for help. The older man was very concerned and had just promised to meet Alister at the hospital. But from there, he wasn't sure what to do.

Rex was climbing out of bed. "I want to help you guys look." He cringed and swayed, placing one hand on his back as he grabbed for the edge of the nightstand.

Alister snapped to attention. "You're in no condition to leave here!" he shot back. He reached out to steady the boy.

Rex clenched his teeth. "The doc said it was just a bruised back," he protested. "And not my spine; I didn't land on that."

"No, you landed on your head," Alister retorted. "And it could have killed you."

"I'll be fine," Rex insisted. "If those creeps have kidnapped Weevil, I need to . . . whoa." He fell forward, crashing into Alister and desperately wrapping his arms around the man's waist to keep from plunging to the floor.

"What you need is to rest," Alister said firmly. He pried Rex's arms away from him and pushed the kid back into the bed. "You won't be any use to anyone like this."

Rex slumped back. From his eyes he knew that Alister was right, but he didn't like it. ". . . Just try to save that idiot Weevil, alright?" he said at last.

Alister nodded. "I'll do everything I can."

xxxx

Yami Marik deposited Weevil on the roof of a building and stepped back. "There," he sneered. "Now there's nowhere to run and you and I are going to have a little chat."

"About what?" Weevil retorted. He was trying to sound defiant, but his voice and his body were shaking. He was terrified of this madman. It was obvious that he was no ordinary bad guy.

"About you." Yami Marik stood over him with folded arms.

"What about me?" Weevil knelt up, tense, just wanting to get away but having nowhere to run.

"We're a lot alike, you and I." Yami Marik sneered. "You do whatever you have to in order to win, including lying, cheating, and psychologically damaging your opponents. So do I."

"B-But you . . . I've never done anything like you were doing to those Ishtar people," Weevil stammered.

"Oh, it's true that we're on different levels," Yami Marik amiably agreed, "but that doesn't mean the potential isn't there for you to become more like me."

"I don't want to be like you!" Weevil wailed.

Yami Marik cackled. "If you play in the villains' court, you have to be prepared to attract the attention of those bigger and badder than yourself. I've heard about all sorts of shenanigans you've pulled, not the least of which was making the Pharaoh think that you knew where little Yugi was trapped by the Orichalcos and that you'd just destroyed the only way to free him. That was such a cruel stunt. I loved it!"

"But . . . I was under the influence of the Orichalcos then!" Weevil protested.

"The Orichalcos didn't change your personality as it changed others'," Yami Marik said. "Do you know what that means?"

"No," Weevil snapped.

"It means you long ago accepted your darkness! The Orichalcos only has a hold on those who can't!" Yami Marik gave a vile grin. "And that means you're a perfect target for more mayhem!"

Weevil stumbled to his feet. "How do you mean?!"

"No one will believe that you can be saved," Yami Marik said. "I couldn't achieve that with Yami Bakura because he has someone who loves him and refused to believe that he had returned to his old ways. But everyone will think you are my willing servant."

"But I'm not!" Weevil stepped back. "I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Even for all the rare cards you could want?" Yami Marik smoothly replied. "That's why you joined the Rare Hunters, after all. Your greed and your desperation to get back on top of your game has always pushed you to do downright rotten things and work with the most unsavory people."

Weevil wavered. The thought of the cards was tempting, he had to admit . . . but . . .

"I don't want to do anything like what Bandit Keith made me do to Rex!" he burst out.

"He made you?" Yami Marik mocked. "You chose to do it. You didn't have to."

Rare tears appeared in Weevil's eyes. What . . . what was this? He was crying? Something he had done had actually moved him to this extent?

Yami Marik leaned in closer. "Rex is dead, you know," he whispered.

"What?!" Weevil stared at him. "No, that isn't true! He was alive and those biker guys took him to the hospital!"

"Where he died from his injuries," Yami Marik insisted. "Then the bikers had to tell what had really happened. The police are looking for you right now with a warrant to arrest you for murder one."

"No. . . ." Weevil quavered.

"There's no turning back now." Yami Marik's voice was dark, almost hypnotic. "You've killed someone. You can't blame Bandit Keith for the fact that you chose to follow through on his orders. It was your decision. You could have defied him, but you chose not to. You chose to betray your only friend for power and rare cards."

"No . . . no . . . _no!_ " Weevil shoved the demon away from him and held his hands to his head as he ran. There was nowhere to go, but he ran anyway, desperate to get away . . . desperate not to listen to the words . . . desperate not to acknowledge that they were true. He had betrayed Rex. Even after knowing what Keith wanted, he had tried to go through with it. So what that he had regretted it the instant the balcony really broke? So what that he had tried to catch Rex before he fell? None of that mattered. All that mattered was that he had tried to do it. And according to Yami Marik, he had succeeded. He fell to his knees, no longer trying to hold back the tears.

Yami Marik came and stood over him again. "Do you want to go to prison?" he whispered. "They'll try you as an adult. They'll probably send you to Death Row. Even if they don't, you'll be behind bars for life."

"It's what I deserve!" Weevil sobbed.

"But do you really think you could last like that? Day after day, never being free, always forced to follow orders, always forced to live with disagreeable people . . . always wondering if one of them will stab you in your sleep. . . ."

"Stop it!" Weevil screamed. He dug his hands into his hair. "Just stop it!"

"I am your only way out," Yami Marik said. "I can protect you from the police and give you the power to do so yourself. Why should you allow yourself to go behind bars? Stay free."

Weevil was still trembling. "But I . . ." He turned to look at Yami Marik. "I don't want to make the wrong decision again. . . ."

"Does it really matter now?" Yami Marik leaned down. "Rex was the only person you really cared about. If you'd betray him, you'd betray anyone. You only live for yourself; you always have. So why not do something to ensure your continuing freedom?"

Weevil frowned. "I don't want to do what I did to Rex to anyone else. It felt horrible."

"Hmm. Then maybe we're not as alike as I thought." Yami Marik started to turn away.

Weevil started to relax. But that was a mistake; suddenly Yami Marik whirled back to face him and pressed his hand hard against Weevil's forehead. Pain shot through his skull and into his brain and a scream tore from his lips.

Yami Marik's visage twisted grotesquely. "I was expecting this! You're weak! You don't have what it takes. But that only makes it all the more fun to force you to become my most unwilling servant!" He took his hand away and Weevil slumped back, his eyes blank. "Now, how do you feel?"

After a moment, Weevil's expression contorted in a disturbing mirror of Yami Marik's. "Incredible," he said.

"Good." Yami Marik straightened. "I thought so."

Weevil got to his feet. "So now what?"

"Now we wait for the others," Yami Marik sneered. "They should be along as soon as they figure out how to get out of my little Shadow Game. And when they do, they'll be in for a nasty surprise. We'll give them a welcome they'll never forget."

Weevil's cackle had never sounded more disturbing.

xxxx

By now Marik was laying on the floor of his mind, still gripping at his head in a frantic attempt to keep the Shadow Leeches from reaching his memories. They were undaunted, slashing at him in every spot they could reach. Open wounds were all over his spirit body, bleeding out memories from all points of his life. Nothing was safe. He was losing parts of himself with every swipe.

"I . . . have to fight this," he hissed. "I can't lose myself to the shadows. I can't. . . ."

His childhood . . . where had he spent his childhood? Underground? . . . Why?

He had been so angry at the Pharaoh. Again, why? . . . Something to do with his family?

He had created a criminal organization with the sole purpose of tracking the Pharaoh down. . . . He had mistreated all of its members. That was why he was in this mess now. They had all banded against him, highly understandably. And they had targeted his loved ones, just as he had taught them to do with their enemies. . . .

"Ishizu . . . Rishid . . . Mokuba. . . ." Marik opened one eye. He still remembered them. Somehow he had to keep remembering them, even if he forgot all else. He deserved to be punished, but they didn't. If he forgot them and then woke up like that, it was they who would suffer the most. And . . . he didn't want to forget, for his own sake as well as theirs. He wanted to remember the brightest lights in his life.

Ishizu and Rishid had always tried so hard to make him happy, even in their grim circumstances growing up. But it hadn't been the life Marik wanted, underground and only ever seeing the sun when it was directly over the hole to the surface. He had tried to reconcile himself to his fate, but everything he had read about the Tombkeepers' Initiation had horrified and frightened him beyond belief. How ironic, that it had been the last thing he had ever wanted whereas it had been what Rishid had wanted the most. He hadn't been afraid of the pain and would have been willing to endure it to spare Marik. To him, the ceremony had meant finally having somewhere to belong. But their father had refused, insulted and outraged that Rishid had suggested having the ceremony instead of Marik. He had never seen Rishid as his son, just because he was adopted. And someone not of the clan was not allowed to have the initiation.

Marik had felt so hateful and hurt and betrayed, both by Mr. Ishtar for forcing him to have the initiation and by Rishid for not being able to stop it. And all of those feelings, combined with the horrific pain of the hot knife cutting into his flesh for hours, had created Yami Marik. The only thing that had ever kept him at bay was Rishid having done the only thing he could, sharing Marik's pain despite not being able to take it away. The hieroglyphs Rishid had carved into his face had been the seal on that destructive alternate self. Whenever Rishid had been harmed, Marik had lost control and Yami Marik had come out.

 _I created that demon,_ he thought in anguish as he lay on the floor. _I felt everything he felt, even if only for moments at a time. I wanted to do what he was doing, even if I kept those feelings locked in my heart and managed to keep them under control._

 _How much of what he is now is me? He decided he was complete without me, but has his personality really changed any from what it first was?_

The answer came almost immediately.

 _. . . Of course it has. I created him to be a protector. His personality changed as soon as he betrayed me._

Marik managed a weak smile. He had created Yami Marik, but Yami Marik truly had become his own person. Marik would always be responsible for having given that being life, but what Yami Marik had been doing since betraying Marik was his own idea. That was oddly comforting in some way.

And Mokuba. . . . How had he become friends with Mokuba? He still remembered, didn't he?

The memories were there, fading but not gone.

"No, please," he rasped. "Don't take that away from me! I have to remember! I have to. . . ."

 _Mokuba was on the street, riding his bike past the museum. The Ishtars had just moved back to Domino City and Marik was trying to get used to everything in their new residence. He had also been trying to repair what damage he had caused that he could. He hadn't apologized to Mokuba yet and it had seemed as good a time as any to try._

" _Hello," he called._

 _Mokuba froze. "Hey," he said slowly, hesitantly. He was wary; he didn't know what to think or whether to trust the boy who had caused so much chaos and heartache. Marik had engineered Mokuba's abduction, even though he hadn't personally carried it out._

 _Well, it was certainly understandable that Mokuba was cautious. Marik wasn't bothered, except for the heavy guilt over having caused the child any pain. He walked over to where Mokuba had stopped his bike but was still straddling it, half-looking like he wanted to bolt._

" _I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Marik told him. "I know it doesn't make up for anything I did, but I wanted you to know how much I regret it. I'll be paying for my crimes all of my life."_

 _Mokuba frowned. Something in Marik's eyes and voice seemed very sincere. He found himself wanting to believe. He pushed down the kickstand on his bike with his foot and climbed off, walking over to the older boy._

" _I really hate being used against Seto," he said. "I think that bothers me more than how scary it felt to be kidnapped by those freaks and dangled out of a helicopter so Seto could see me. Seto's already had so much pain in his life. I didn't want to be the one to cause him any more."_

 _Marik flinched. "I wish I could take it all back," he lamented._

" _I don't get why your brother went along with you on all of that junk," Mokuba frowned. "Seto would never let me go off on a wrong path. Especially if he knew something about it that I didn't that would have changed everything!"_

" _Rishid tried every way he could think of to convince me not to go through with my plans, short of telling me that the demon I created killed my father and not the Pharaoh," Marik said. "Was it right or was it wrong not to tell me? Even I can't say for sure. But what I can say is that he withheld that information because he was afraid of what it would do to me. He was afraid I would lose complete control and Yami Marik would come out again. Either that or that I would kill myself out of despair. And he couldn't bear to see that happen to me."_

" _But it was okay for him to watch you go after innocent people?" Mokuba frowned._

 _Marik sighed, his shoulders slumping. "He felt so helpless. But listen, Mokuba. Maybe siblings don't always make the best decisions, but they do what they do because they believe it's for the best. I know your brother has made some very questionable choices too. He's even hurt you. But he always did what he did because he thought it was the best for you in the long run. Isn't that right?"_

 _Mokuba turned away. "This isn't about Seto," he spat. "Don't turn it into something about him!"_

" _Alright. Fair enough. I just want you to understand that a situation like this is very complex. There are no easy answers. I can't be angry at Rishid. I only feel terrible that I made everything so difficult and painful for him. There are few things as horrible as seeing a loved one go down a dark path."_

 _Something in those words reached Mokuba, even if he didn't want to admit it out loud. Slowly he turned back. "Yeah . . . that's true," he said quietly. He had watched Seto descend into hate and had been unable to stop it. But finally something he had said had gotten through to Seto and ever since then, his brother had fought to overcome those feelings._

What had happened next? How had they gone from such an antagonistic beginning to where they were now? How had they become close? No matter how Marik tried to remember, it just wasn't there.

"No," he whispered in terror.

His life in memories was slipping away, just as Yami Marik had promised. And it wouldn't stop with this loss. He would keep losing parts of himself to the leeches until they had consumed all of him.

"God help me," he rasped in despair. "Please . . . please help me!"

xxxx

Yami Bakura stopped walking, frowning as he looked down at the Infinity Ring. This warehouse district never seemed to end, and now the Ring was glowing in a way he didn't like.

Next to him, Bakura stopped too and blinked in confusion. "What is it, Yami?"

"I told the Ring to stay linked with Marik enough to warn me when the situation became critical," Yami Bakura admitted. "It's reached that point. The leeches are taking him."

"No!" Ishizu said in horror.

Mokuba cried out, "They can't have him! They _can't!_ "

Rishid stopped walking. "Then something must be done now," he pleaded. He didn't want Yami Bakura to risk himself, but the Pharaoh was nowhere to be found. And knowing Yami Marik, he would probably ensure that they could not find him until it was too late.

"Yes." Yami Bakura gestured to a row of crates. "Lay him there and I'll do what I can."

Bakura bit his lip, horrified and fearful. Yami Bakura knew he wouldn't be able to completely solve the problem, not in his weakened state. That was obvious from the resignation in his voice and the words he had chosen. But Bakura couldn't speak against it any longer. He didn't want Marik to lose all of his memories. It was a horrible situation! Either way, someone dear to them could be lost.

"How about this," David spoke up. "You do what you can for him and we'll drive out ahead and keep looking for the others."

"Do that!" Yami Bakura barked.

David sped off. Raphael and Valon lingered, not sure where they would be the most useful. If Yami Marik didn't want them to find the others, they wouldn't. But meanwhile, Rare Hunters could attack the group staying behind. Some muscle besides Rishid and Tristan could be needed.

Yami Bakura laid a hand on Marik's forehead and began to concentrate. The Ring glowed more brightly.

At least it wasn't flickering now, Bakura tried to console himself. Yami Bakura had obviously regained at least some mental strength.

Either that or he was forcing himself beyond his means, since there definitely was no other choice at this point. . . .

Everyone stood, watching and waiting tensely. At first nothing happened. But the more Yami Bakura forced his will through the Ring, little by little something began to change. Marik began to glow. Then one of the two leeches emerged, plopping on the ground. Téa flinched, cringing.

The Ring flickered again and went out. Yami Bakura fell forward across Marik's body.

"Yami!" Bakura screamed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes: I wonder why the dub, on occasion, tried to make Yami Bakura look even worse than he was! In the episode where he dueled Seto, in the original he only knocked Mokuba out. In the dub, he sent Mokuba (and Weevil and Rex) to the Shadow Realm. I'll go with the original for that.**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Bakura was hysterical with worry as Yami Bakura collapsed. He reached for the thief in tears, gently pulling him away from Marik and cradling him in his arms. "Oh Yami, please speak to me," he begged.

He wasn't expecting Tristan's sudden outburst. "I _told_ you you couldn't do it, man!" he yelled.

Yami Bakura's eyes were half-open. He looked up at Tristan, weak but still smirking. "You're only half-right," he said. "I got one of them." He gestured to the lone Shadow Leech before his arm dropped to his side.

"Yami. . . ." Bakura hugged him close.

"So what do we do with that thing?!" Tristan wondered, staring at the bug. "Burn it up?"

"No!" Yami Bakura exclaimed. "When they've been absorbing memories, the only way to get them back is to take them out of the leech and put them back in the person!"

"And how do we do _that?!_ " Téa yelped.

"Unfortunately, I cannot," Yami Bakura grunted. "You'll have to contain it until someone finds the Pharaoh."

"I beg to differ!" a new voice cackled.

Everyone looked up with a start. Weevil Underwood had just appeared out of nowhere, a glowing eye on his forehead and his expression twisted in a cruel manner.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Tristan snarled.

"Something is wrong," Ishizu exclaimed. "Look at him! He must be under Yami Marik's control!"

Weevil bent and picked up the Shadow Leech. "I chose to join him!" he retorted. "And you'll never get this back." He squeezed it in his hand until it dissolved into particles. "Marik's memories are lost forever!"

Mokuba gasped. "You creep!"

"No!" Ishizu sprang to her feet. "That can't be true!"

Rishid stormed forward, his patience at an end. "Bring that creature back," he ordered. With one strong hand he lifted Weevil into the air.

"It can't come back!" Weevil mocked. "I squashed it!" And with a chilling and heartless cackle, he vanished in a swirl of purple fog.

Rishid stared down at his now-empty hand. "It's gone," he whispered. "Whatever memories it absorbed will never return. . . ." And what memories were they? Minor, incidental things? Surely not altogether. Marik had no doubt lost something important.

"I can't believe that!" Téa burst out. "You're saying a bug can wipe someone's memories out of their minds for good?! No way!"

"Unfortunately, you still have a great deal to learn about Shadow Magic," Yami Bakura mumbled.

"Even with Shadow Magic, I will continue to believe in Marik," Ishizu said firmly. Still, from her eyes, she was deeply worried.

Mokuba reached and gripped Marik's hand. "Marik . . ." He blinked back tears. Maybe Marik had lost memories of them. Or . . . what if he had even lost memories of his siblings?! This was too horrible to think about.

Ishizu drew a shaking breath. "At least you bought Marik a little time," she said to Yami Bakura. "How much longer before the second leech overpowers him completely?"

"I don't know," Yami Bakura rasped. "My link with Marik was broken and I cannot repair it."

"You tried your best, Yami," Bakura soothed. "Please, just rest now."

"I don't have much choice. But I'm not looking forward to it; I've spent most of this blasted day unconscious." Yami Bakura started to go slack in the boy's arms. "The last thing I wanted was more of that."

Tears pricked Bakura's eyes. "Surely you recognize you're good now," he whispered.

"Heh." Yami Bakura gave a tired smirk. "I only did what had to be done. Does that make me . . ." He groaned, slumping against Bakura as unconsciousness claimed him.

"Yes, it does," Bakura insisted, even though he doubted his friend could hear him now. "Especially under these circumstances."

Tristan looked away. "He knew he was risking his life to try to get those leeches out," he muttered. "He didn't know he was going to get stabbed if he tried to help me, but he knew he was in danger this time. Why?"

"He'll only ever tell you he did what he had to, Tristan," Bakura said. "And perhaps for him, that's the only way he sees it. He did what he felt was logical. But he didn't have to do it. He could have refused, especially after the beating he took today. But because he knew Marik needed him, and he was the only one who could help, he tried anyway."

"Yeah," Tristan muttered.

Ishizu bent over Marik, gently smoothing his bangs back. "Please keep fighting, my brother," she whispered. "Yami Bakura did all that he could. If you can hold out against the remaining Shadow Leech for a little longer, more help will come."

She prayed she was telling the truth.

xxxx

Everyone was stunned when the path underneath the cave floor turned out to be along the waterfront.

"So that sound we were hearing was water and not lava?" Joey blinked in bewilderment.

"The water isn't making any sound, Wheeler," Seto retorted with a roll of his eyes. "The sound effects were just tricks courtesy of Yami Marik."

"Yes, I'm afraid Kaiba is right," Atem said. "And this area looks completely deserted."

"Well, somebody was here!" Yugi gasped as he pointed to the dock. "There's blood!"

"Oh no." Atem stared at the crimson patches on the dock and on several crates. "And it could very well be the blood of one of our loved ones."

"This is totally bogus!" Joey cried. "They couldn't have gone far, but the trail just stops!" He messed up his hair. "Palm Tree Head is screwing with us again!"

"When does he ever not?" Atem returned.

"I wonder if there could have been two people here and one carried the other one away," Yugi suggested.

"Yes . . . that's possible," Seto mused. "But the one who was hurt had better not have been Mokuba!"

Atem was still studying the blood. "There's something wrong here," he said.

"Well, of course there's something wrong here!" Joey exclaimed. "Somebody bled all over the dock! And ten to one it's somebody we know!"

"No, that's not what I mean, Joey." Atem straightened. "There's something in this blood. It looks like the Shadow Realm fog."

"Oh no!" Yugi gasped. "What could that mean?!"

"I'm afraid I know." Atem looked at him very seriously. "It looks like the Shadow Poison."

"Shadow Poison?!" Yugi echoed in horror.

"Anything with _Shadow_ in the name must be bad," Joey moaned.

"The victim becomes lost in delusions until it kills them," Atem said. "We must find whoever was hurt now!" He hurried up the dock and turned to the left.

Yugi chased after him. "Are you sure they went this way?"

"No, but since we came from the right and didn't see any evidence of anyone, I'm hoping they did," Atem said.

Yugi sighed. "This sure has been a terrible day. Now we have something new to worry about!" He bit his lip. "Are you sure you don't regret choosing to come back? Your old friends must have felt really sad when you said you wanted to take your second chance. . . ."

Atem looked to him. "Yes, they were sad, but not really surprised." He smiled gently. "After all, it was three thousand years since we'd seen each other. People can grow apart after only a few years, to say nothing of three thousand."

"But . . . they'd still be special to you," Yugi said.

"And they are. And I am special to them. But over three millennia they grew close to each other in a way I couldn't be to them because I hadn't been with them all that time. And meanwhile, I had grown close to the people I met in the present-day in a way I had never been close to anyone in the past."

"I know you said you hadn't thought of them as your friends," Yugi said, "but I thought you had. Mana and Mahad were your friends, at least according to Mana."

"Yes," Atem agreed. "But Mahad always felt more like a servant and tended to behave as such. I couldn't get as close to him as I wanted. I was probably the closest to Mana. Still, in any case, when it came time to fight Zorc, I wouldn't let them or anyone else help me. I felt that I had to be strong for all of them and protect them. That's part of friendship, of course, but you taught me that teamwork and trust are also vital."

"I've been wondering how much of what we saw in the Memory World was what actually happened," Yugi said. "Yami Bakura never wanted to talk about it, but once he did say that the present affected the replay of the past. Like, he said that you only knew how to control the Egyptian God Monsters in the replay because you'd used them in the present. It all sounded pretty confusing to me."

"It is confusing," Atem acknowledged. "But much of what you saw truly was what happened. Yami Bakura told me that only a few things could be altered in the replay; most of it was the truth. And when I regained all of my memories, I realized he was right. While I couldn't control the Egyptian God Monsters in ancient Egypt, for instance, they were still there."

"I remember Ishizu and Shadi talking about them causing trouble," Yugi frowned. "That didn't make sense to me because I thought they were good."

"They caused a great deal of chaos since there was no one to control them, but when Zorc appeared, they tried to fight him. That fight was what Ishizu saw snippets of through her Millennium Necklace, and she mistakenly believed the God Monsters were destroying Egypt when instead they were trying to save it." Atem sighed and shook his head. "It was a terrible battle."

"I can imagine," Yugi said softly. "What we saw was plenty awful. The first time must have been even worse, especially since it ended with your death."

A haunted look passed through Atem's eyes. "I would say it was worse for another reason. I never understood Thief King Bakura's pain or madness. And not having met you and learned of compassion, I certainly had no intention of letting him go under any circumstances, even death. I was afraid he would wreak havoc as a spirit. When he was killed in the battle with Zorc, I took his spirit and sealed it in the Millennium Ring." He looked to Yugi in heavy sorrow. "I didn't know Zorc had put part of his spirit in there. The Millennium Ring was his favorite Item for some reason and he wanted to always be near it. He corrupted Bakura and then I condemned that tortured soul to fuse with Zorc for three thousand years. Maybe he would have simply gone on to the afterlife and found peace if I had left him alone upon his death."

"What he went through was awful," Yugi said. "But if you hadn't put him in the Ring, maybe he never would have found Ryou Bakura. And . . . who knows, maybe Ryou Bakura is the only person who could have ever brought him peace and happiness."

Atem smiled a bit. "It's true that some events were destined to happen. Ryou Bakura was meant to have the Ring, for some reason, and maybe that's why. I'd like to think so. But now that I know the full truth, I'm afraid I will always feel sick about what I did to Thief King Bakura in Egypt." His eyes flickered. "And even about what I did to him in the present-day. I didn't even really stop to wonder where he was when Yami Bakura started saying he was Zorc. I was so angry by then that I wanted to believe it so I would have an excuse to destroy him. I had no idea that Thief King Bakura had been fused with Zorc for so long that he had come to believe he was Zorc when he wasn't."

"Why would you think of that?" Yugi said kindly. "After everything he did in two time periods, it's only human that you would be angry and just want to stop him no matter what."

"Yes, but . . ." Atem looked to Yugi in distress. "Even after everything Dartz did, I saw the good person there and I wanted to help him. Why didn't I see the truth about Yami Bakura?"

"I don't know," Yugi said softly. "You're only human, Atem. Even with everything you learned from me, you still made mistakes. _I_ still make mistakes. I didn't see it either. In fact, none of us thought there was anything there to save at all . . . except Ryou Bakura."

"I'm glad someone did," Atem said.

"But you did too, eventually," Yugi said. "When you saw Yami Bakura at the gate to the afterlife, you thought about everything you'd learned about his past and you realized he deserved another chance."

"That's true," Atem said slowly. "At least I can be glad of that."

"Why are you two talking about this right now anyway?" Seto interrupted, his voice tinged with impatience and distress.

Yugi jumped. ". . . I guess just to have something to talk about other than worrying about who's been hurt," he said quietly.

"Makes sense to me," Joey said. "Anyway, it was kind of interesting. Or are you back to wanting to deny any of it happened, Kaiba?"

Seto grunted. "Why do we always have to think about the past? Why can't we just think about the present and the future?"

"If we don't think about the past, it may repeat," Atem said. "I had to relive my experiences as Pharaoh because I'd forgotten them. And I repeated the fact that I condemned Yami Bakura to terrible fates. First I caused his fusion with Zorc. Then I caused his spirit to be torn to shreds when I destroyed Zorc. If he hadn't survived, I would never be able to get over that after learning the truth."

"But he did survive, Atem," Yugi smiled, "and he's doing okay now."

"Thank God for that." Atem sighed.

Seto grunted. "I'd say that I don't understand why he was entrusted with another magical item after everything he caused, but I don't really want to think about that, either."

"Because it's him or because it's magic?" Joey quipped.

"Mostly the latter," Seto said flatly. "Although he's not one of my favorite people. He knocked Mokuba unconscious and made me duel him on the roof. But I suppose you're going to say that Zorc was still fused with him at that point."

"He was," Atem said, "but it's understandable that you can't forgive that."

"I never forgive any damage to Mokuba," Seto said.

"I totally get where you're coming from, for once," Joey said. "But it could've been worse; he could've sent Mokuba to the Shadow Realm!"

Atem nodded. "It's strange that even while he was fused with Zorc, he showed moments of humanity here and there." His eyes darkened. "Only none of us ever saw that."

"It's so much easier to see things in hindsight," Yugi said quietly.

"Even so, I don't like the guy either," Joey said. "Sure, I felt bad for him today. It really wasn't his fault that Yami Marik made him go wacko. And I never thought I'd hear him apologize for anything, but he did. But overall, he's still a jerk and I don't know that I trust him. And I don't know that I like the thought of everyone's future being left in his hands when we get to that big battle Shadi's always talking about."

"We'll just have to see what happens," Atem said. "He may surprise all of us."

"Yeah, maybe. Even if he just goes through with it for his own sake, and Bakura's," Joey said.

"Those are pretty good reasons," Yugi said. "I could see him doing that."

Joey didn't want to argue the point or discuss it further, so he changed the subject. "Man, this wharf goes on forever!" he complained. "And there's no one here!"

"Wait." Seto had stopped walking and was staring ahead, intent on something he was hearing. "There's a motor."

The others paused to listen too.

"You're right!" Yugi exclaimed.

They ran forward, desperate to reach the source of the sound.

 _Please,_ Yugi prayed, _let it be our loved ones!_

A car suddenly roared out of the night and over to them. "Yugi!" Duke exclaimed. "Oh great, we've finally found you guys!"

"Serenity?!" Joey said in disbelief, catching sight of his sister next to Duke.

"David and I came looking for everyone," Serenity explained.

"And now we're caught up in the madness," David added.

"Is Mokuba with you?!" Seto urgently demanded.

"He's back with Marik," Duke said. "It's a disaster and we need Atem right away."

Atem hauled open the door. "Then let's go. You can explain what happened on the way."

"Wait a minute. Is there gonna be room for all of us?" Joey frowned.

"I think somebody will have to sit on the floor," David said. "Or else just walk."

"We'll find a way to crowd in." Seto insisted on entering the car. "I'm not staying behind."

Yugi and Joey were determined likewise. And so, when the car was filled beyond capacity, David swerved around and sped back the way they had come.

"Man, I'm sure glad nobody else is in this world," Joey remarked. "Can you imagine what the police would say if they saw how many people we were trying to crowd into this thing?"

"I'm just as glad not to imagine," Yugi retorted.

"Just buckle up, everyone," David said, glancing over his shoulder. "I don't want to be responsible for any injuries if we get into an accident!"

"So how are we gonna buckle up when some of us aren't even sittin' in the seats?!" Joey countered. He had somehow ended up on the floor. Yugi, meanwhile, was squeezed between Atem and Seto, and both Yugi and Seto looked highly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Well, do the best you can," David said. He adjusted the rear-view mirror to study the seating arrangements. "Oh brother. . . ."

"We'd better not have to go far," Duke muttered, twirling a piece of hair around his finger.

xxxx

Marik groaned. He wasn't sure what had happened, but some of the pressure had eased up several moments ago. Slowly he sat up, staring at the lone Shadow Leech as it came at him again. He kicked it across the floor of his mind. "Go away!"

One knee went up to his chest as he rested his arm on it and gripped at his head. One of the leeches was gone now, but it felt like his mind was a jigsaw puzzle that was now missing several important pieces. It had taken some of his memories with it when it had been pulled out.

He still couldn't remember why he had gone after the Pharaoh for revenge. Nor could he recall how his first real conversation with Mokuba had come out or how they had ended up close. But at least if he could keep remembering they _were_ close, that was the most important thing. He had to hold on to that . . . and on to the memories of Ishizu and Rishid. He couldn't possibly forget his siblings . . . could he?

"Of course you can."

He looked up with a start. A strange being was standing over him, someone who oddly looked like him and yet different. The hair was wild, the voice was deep, and there were veins popping out everywhere.

He backed up. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

The stranger threw back his head and laughed. "You don't remember _me?!_ "

"No, I don't," Marik snapped defensively. "I have no idea who you are or why you're intruding on my mind. How could you even get in?"

"My Shadow Powers grant me access," was the reply. "That, and maybe our connection." He crouched down in front of Marik and lifted his chin with a finger.

Marik flinched at the contact and pulled away. "What connection?! What are you talking about?!"

"Why, you created me, of course!" the being cackled. "I am the real you, and yet I am more than you could ever be."

"You're not making sense," Marik spat.

"You're afraid of the dark. I love it!" The fiend stood, spreading his arms wide. "I exist only to cause chaos and destruction."

"And I created you?!" Marik recoiled in horror. "That means I must have had the same feelings in me!"

"You did!" The demon looked delighted.

"Oh. . . ." Marik looked away, bringing a shaking hand to his forehead. "Rishid. . . ."

"Rishid can't help you now!" Another cruel laugh. "You thought you'd gotten rid of me, but you never can. As long as darkness endures in people's hearts, I can exist. And there will always be darkness."

"I know there can't even be light without darkness," Marik agreed. "But that doesn't mean we have to revel in the blackest part of humanity!" He got to his feet. "I renounced the darkness to live in the light!"

"Yes, I know," was the sneered reply. "And you've been trying your hardest to do it. But while you follow such a pathetic path, I'm continuing on the path we both wanted long before that. You infused me with all of your darkest feelings, and I took them gladly and expanded on them! I did things that you never dreamed of."

"So you're not really me," Marik countered.

"Oh, but I am. I am what you could have been . . . and what you could still be, really." He flung his dark cape away from his shoulder. "You don't remember much of anything anyway. Why not start over with a new life?"

"That's not going to work," Marik snapped. "No, I don't remember you, but I know you're not what I want to be. I would be letting down my loved ones and also myself. Even though I don't remember everything anymore, I at least remember that much."

"Have it your way." The creature reached and lifted the other Shadow Leech. "But you're not going to remember anything else for much longer either!" With that, he flung the bug directly at Marik's face.

Marik cried out, flinging his hands up to protect himself. The leech slashed at them both and he fell to his knees as more memories began to bleed out of him.

Where was he? How long had he been here? Was anyone trying to help him, or did they all think he was a lost cause? Was he?

No . . . his siblings would never give up on him. Or the boy. . . .

What were their names?

Why couldn't he remember?!

Laughing cruelly, Yami Marik vanished again. But even after his departure, the sound of his laughter echoed up and down throughout Marik's mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Solomon soon arrived at the hospital in his rusty old truck. Before he had the chance to get out and hurry inside, Alister rushed out and got into the passenger seat.

"Hello," Solomon greeted.

"Hello," Alister returned. He pulled the door shut. "Do you have any idea where we could look for the others?"

"Well, I tried glancing at a few places when I finally got this old thing running," Solomon said. "They don't seem to be anywhere in this part of town."

"Then let's just get to KaibaCorp," Alister said. "Raphael and Valon were going there, and like I said, they saw a force field around it."

"We should definitely investigate that," Solomon said. "Kaiba always does seem to get involved in these messes sooner or later." He sped past the entrance. "How's Rex doing?"

"Worried," Alister said flatly. "He wanted to come help find Weevil Underwood."

"It's very strange," Solomon frowned. "What would those villains want with him?"

"All I can figure is that they don't want him talking about anything he saw or heard today," Alister said.

"Most likely," Solomon nodded. He turned a corner and something thumped in the back.

Alister glanced over his shoulder and saw a tarp with an odd shape under it. "What's that?"

"Eh?" Solomon looked back too. "There wasn't supposed to be anything under there. . . ."

"Pull over." Alister got out as soon as Solomon complied. When he went around to the back and flung the tarp away, he found himself looking at Rex.

"Come on!" Rex pleaded. "I have to come with you! Weevil's really messed-up, but he's in trouble. I need to be there and make sure he'll be okay."

Alister frowned. "In your condition, I don't know how you managed to climb up here without either of us noticing you. You must have left the hospital without the doctor's permission."

Rex looked awkward. "It was easy. . . ."

Solomon was coming around now as well. "I say if you're that determined to save your friend, I'm not going to stand in your way," he said. "Come sit up front with us. You'll get jostled around way too much back there."

Grateful, Rex eased himself out of the flatbed, trying as much as possible to disguise his limping. Alister stepped aside to let him through, his eyes narrowed. Those two had a strange relationship, but apparently there was some level of genuine caring there. Alister could certainly understand and appreciate that.

Rex struggled into the cab and settled down between the two men. "So where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going to try KaibaCorp," Solomon told him. "They don't seem to be at any of their usual favorite hang-outs."

"That works," Rex said.

The drive was short but tense, with everyone worrying and wondering exactly what their loved ones had gotten into and if this was the right option to find them. When they finally came upon the KaibaCorp building, they were all disturbed.

"Something must be wrong, alright," Alister frowned. "There's still some kind of barrier around it, just like Raphael said!"

"That's never a good sign," Solomon agreed. "But all we can do is try to drive into it. Brace yourselves!" He sped through the shimmering force field in determination.

Everyone stared as the scenery drastically changed.

"Hey, what the . . . ?! Why are we on the docks?!" Rex yelped.

"This must all be part of the spell," Solomon said.

Alister agreed. "We'll just have to deal with it. Raphael and Valon must have come this way. Let's just keep driving and see if we run into anyone."

"Exactly what I had in mind," Solomon said.

xxxx

Up ahead, David was still driving along the docks looking for the others when Weevil dropped onto the hood of his car.

"Whoa!" David yelped, swerving to the left.

"What the heck?!" Joey yelled. "I thought you weren't a reckless driver!"

"I'm not, but we have a reckless passenger!" David retorted.

"Oh no!" Atem gasped, catching sight of Weevil.

"What is that lunatic doing?!" Seto snarled.

Weevil giggled, pushing up his glasses. "I just wanted to tell all of you that your efforts are in vain."

"What do you mean?!" Seto demanded. "Has something happened to Mokuba?!"

"Oh, Mokuba's fine," Weevil said, "aside from being heartbroken about his poor friend!"

"Marik!" Yugi gasped.

"What's happened to Marik now?!" Serenity cried.

"The shadows are still taking all of his memories," Weevil cackled. "But unlike with poor Mai Valentine, you can't get them back!"

"What?!" Atem burst out. "Why not?!"

"I destroyed a lot of them by squashing a Shadow Leech," Weevil bragged. "And it won't be long before the rest follow!"

Atem looked to David. "We have to get to him now!" he said urgently. "Even with some of his memories supposedly destroyed, I may still be able to help him with the Infinity Puzzle!"

"Who all's with him?" Joey demanded, rising up from the floor. "And where are they?!"

"Just keep driving and you'll find them," Weevil said. "Everyone else is together."

"They're probably still where we left them, genius," Duke scowled.

Joey scowled too. "So why can't Yami Bakura be doing something? If these new items are what solves the problem and all. I thought when you guys left, he was trying to help. That's what you said, anyway."

"He maxed out his strength trying to help!" Weevil grinned. "He was already weak from the Shadow Poison!"

Joey fell back. "He was the one stabbed?! No way!"

"Then he's going to die as well," Atem realized in alarm.

"I thought he got the poison out," Duke said. "Unless it didn't work as well as he thought. . . ."

"Weevil!" Atem's eyes flashed. "Is there anything else you're not telling us?!"

"Lots!" Weevil laughed. "But you can find all of it out for yourselves when you get there!" He jumped down from the car hood.

David immediately revved the engine. "Let's get out of here and get back to them," he exclaimed.

Solomon pulled up in his truck right then. "Yugi! Atem!" he called.

Yugi looked out the window, stunned. "It's Grampa!" he exclaimed. "Wait a minute, David."

"Oh yeah!" Joey threw open the door and leaped out. "Maybe some of us can catch a ride with him so we won't be crammed in David's car like sardines!"

"Wait a minute, Joey," Serenity said. "He's not alone!"

Joey froze, catching sight of the other two occupants. But before he could say anything, Rex was climbing over Alister to get out of the truck. "Weevil! What do you think you're doing?!"

Weevil went stiff now. Slowly he turned back, his eyes flickering. "Rex?"

"Of course it's me!" Rex snapped. He hit the ground wrong and dizziness swept over him. He stumbled back against the truck. "Whoa. . . ."

Weevil glowered. Now his eyes had darkened again. "You can't be Rex," he objected. "Rex is dead!"

"What?!" Rex pulled himself upright. "No, I'm not! I'm right here! What the heck?!"

"I didn't realize before," Atem exclaimed as he exited the car with Yugi. "Weevil is not acting under his own power. Look at his forehead!"

"The glowing eyeball of doom!" Joey gasped. It hadn't been visible under Weevil's bangs—at least, not when they hadn't been paying attention. But now Joey could see it shining from underneath the blue-green hair.

"Oh no!" Yugi cried. "Yami Marik is controlling him?! Why?!"

"Why else?" Atem said grimly. "Just to cause chaos."

"That freak!" Joey snarled.

Rex looked to him with a start. "Wait, what?! Who's Yami Marik and why does he want to control Weevil?!"

"Would someone please explain what's going on here and what Rex Raptor even has to do with it?!" Duke exclaimed.

"Where Weevil is, can Rex be far behind?" Joey countered.

Rex wasn't in any mood to repeat explanations. He limped over to Weevil, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Weevil, snap out of it!" he shouted. "Alister said you couldn't deal with me falling through the railing. Well, I'm not dead, but if you keep carrying on like this, maybe we'll all end up dead!"

Weevil stiffened. "Don't be ridiculous," he objected. But again his eyes flickered. "Stop . . . stop tormenting me," he whimpered. "Don't make me think Rex is here."

"I _am_ here!" Rex screamed.

Atem looked back to the vehicles. "I don't know what to do," he said in despair. "We need to reach Marik and Yami Bakura immediately, but how can we leave this chaos?"

"What about your Infinity Puzzle?" Solomon suggested. "Could it break Yami Marik's control?"

Atem blinked in surprise. "I . . . don't know," he admitted. "It's worth a try."

He concentrated hard, pooling all of his will into the Infinity Puzzle. "Free Weevil from this cruel mind-control!" he ordered.

The Puzzle glowed brightly . . . but then went out. Weevil looked over with a twisted sneer. "That won't work, Pharaoh!" he taunted. "What fun would it be if everything could be solved that easily?"

"No!" Atem took a step back. "This should have worked!"

"You know that Shadow Spells are closely linked with the mind," Weevil said. "You couldn't break the spell over Mai Valentine on the Battle Ship. All you could do was penetrate it enough to encourage her to keep fighting! That was the case with little Joey too. And this has to be the easiest victim yet! You'll never free this weak mind, because there's no way it will ever have the strength to fight back!"

Rex rocked backwards. "This Yami Marik guy is talking _through_ Weevil?! That's messed-up!"

"And unfortunately, he's right about the past," Atem said grimly. "For all the power of the Millennium Puzzle, it could not completely sever the mind-altering powers of the Millennium Rod."

"I've got a question," Yugi said. "How is Yami Marik doing this? Did he put another Shadow Leech in Weevil? If not, he has some other way of controlling people." He looked worriedly at Atem. "It can't be an Infinity Item, because their white magic won't allow them to be used for evil."

"That's true," Atem acknowledged. "But from what I saw when I witnessed Yami Marik torturing Yami Bakura several months ago, he's gained these abilities from the shadows themselves."

"What?!" Joey, Rex, Duke, and David all echoed in equal horror.

"So you're saying he can manipulate the darkness?!" Duke demanded.

"Something like that," Atem agreed.

"That's nonsense," Seto interjected.

"Then that's more dangerous than any Millennium Item," Yugi worried. "How do we stop the shadows?!"

"Only with light," Atem said. "That was how Zorc was finally destroyed."

"True, but there is no light in this heart," Weevil cackled. "This victim only cares about winning at all costs. He'll lie, cheat, and steal to do it. And he was even willing to sell out his only friend to death."

"But that isn't true!" Rex burst out. "He did try to save me! I remember him reaching out for me as I fell. And Alister said he went catatonic after that!"

"I'm lost," Joey said. "What the heck are you talking about?!"

"Nevermind, Wheeler," Rex snapped impatiently. "It doesn't matter if you don't get it. What matters is for Weevil to get that I'm here, alive! Maybe that truth would be enough to break through this Shadow Spell or whatever you call it!" He looked back to Weevil. "I saw you in there, Weevil, so I know this Yami Marik guy hasn't completely blocked you out. He can't!"

"Wrong!" Weevil exclaimed. "I only let you think he was coming to the surface so it would be that much worse when your hope was stripped away!"

"But . . ." Rex stared. "It seemed so real. . . ."

"It _was_ real!" Atem insisted. "Yami Marik is lying to you now, Rex! He doesn't want you to know that was the real Weevil. You just keep trying to break through. You're probably the only one who can."

"And meanwhile, we really do need to get going," David worried. "If things are as bad as Weevil or Yami Marik or whoever claimed!"

"Obviously they got a thousand times worse after we left," Duke said.

"Yes." Atem frowned. "If we try to take Weevil with us, he may try to slow or stop us from reaching the others in time. But if we leave him and Rex here, what will happen?"

"I think we'd better split up," Yugi said. "Atem, you need to get to the others right away. I could stay here."

"Me too!" Joey nodded.

Serenity looked torn. "I'll go wherever I'm needed most," she said at last.

"I think you'd better come with us, Serenity," Duke said. "Who knows what this Weevil guy's going to do with Yami Marik controlling him!"

"Yeah, that's true," Joey worried. "You go on with them, Sis. We'll hold down the fort here!"

"We'll stay too," Solomon said, and Alister nodded.

Atem still looked hesitant, but finally he nodded. He trusted Yugi's abilities to deal with this situation. "Alright," he agreed. "I'll go."

"Then let's move it already!" Seto exclaimed.

Yugi smiled at Atem. "Good luck."

"You too," Atem said before hurrying to get back in the car.

xxxx

Yami Bakura was lost in the world of his dreams. He saw events of the past days like a confused jumble—he and Bakura dueling against a mind-controlled Joey . . . Bakura falling to the darkness of the Neo-Orichalcos . . . the boy's sorrow and agony when he came back to himself and realized what he'd done. . . . Yami Marik showing up to poison him with a Shadow Leech. . . . Turning against everyone, even Bakura. . . . Believing the Infinity Ring was torching him alive! . . . Trying to rescue Tristan, only to be stabbed and then accused of not coming. . . . Fighting against the Shadow Poison, with Tristan's encouragement. . . . Struggling to save Marik and only getting one Shadow Leech before his strength was gone.

"So. You've failed me again!"

He looked up with a start. Marik was standing before him, his eyes narrowed, his visage angry and hateful.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Yami Bakura snapped.

"You never could do anything right!" Marik shot back. "First you couldn't win Slifer the Sky Dragon from the Pharaoh and you let it defeat you instead. Then you failed to destroy the evil being I created. You caused both of us and Bakura to be sent to the Shadow Realm! And now you didn't have enough stamina to save me from losing my memories! You only removed one Shadow Leech, and Weevil Underwood destroyed it! I've lost half of my life's memories thanks to you!"

Yami Bakura growled. "Hold on! If you hadn't created that demon in the first place, most of those problems never would have even happened! I could turn around and blame you for my being abducted and tortured by him, but I haven't."

"You're pathetic!" Marik barreled on as though he hadn't heard. "Even aside from all the trouble you've caused me, you've failed in everything else too! You couldn't defeat the Pharaoh even with Zorc. You got yourself killed and sealed with the creature. Later, you almost got your spirit destroyed when Zorc was vanquished!" He stepped closer. "I guess it all started when you were just a child. You couldn't save your village from being massacred!"

That snapped him. Yami Bakura lunged with a cry, tackling Marik to the foggy ground. "Take that back!" he snarled. "Take it back!"

But Marik just looked up at him. "I can't take it back," he said. "It's what you really think deep down."

"I was only a child!" Yami Bakura roared. "What could I have possibly done?!"

"Died with them," said Marik. "You might as well have, for all the good you did in your feeble attempts to get justice for them and have that monstrous act remembered through history." He pushed Yami Bakura away and got up. "I'm leaving. I still have a chance to salvage some of my memories."

"Only because I bought you some time!" Yami Bakura yelled after him.

"Only because my mental strength is high," Marik countered. Then he was gone.

Yami Bakura sank to one knee, shaken, staring at the cloudy ground without really seeing it. Marik was a figment of his imagination, scolding him for all the failures in his life—the failures that he recognized were his.

The only thing he couldn't really call a failure was his refusal to go along with Marik's Slifer scheme during Battle City. He had refused to risk Bakura's life in order to win. Of course, Marik had fully believed Atem wouldn't attack with Bakura's safety on the line, and he had probably been right. But Yami Bakura hadn't been sure—especially since in ancient times, the Pharaoh had sometimes been forced to put the safety of all above the safety of one. He had refused to take that chance. And even though he had insisted it was only because he had still needed Bakura's body, deep down he had known the truth. It had also been because Bakura was becoming dear to him in spite of three thousand years of hate and Zorc's continuing poisoned influence. He had never been happy with Marik's idea to stab himself in the arm so that Marik could pretend to save Bakura and infiltrate Yugi's group. And when he had seen how Bakura was unable to handle the wound at all, it had twisted a heart he had believed could no longer love. He hadn't been about to let that innocent boy suffer more and possibly die.

No, that had not been a failure. But the rest . . . yes. Including the heavy survivor's guilt over the Kul Elna massacre. He had asked himself on so many occasions why he had been the sole survivor. Why had the soldiers not found him and added him to the boiling gold too? Why had he been left alive to struggle to get by when he had only been six? Why had the friends he had tentatively made afterwards betrayed him? Why and how had he even made it to adulthood? Why had his wife left him? Had he not been good enough for anyone?

Bakura had told him that his survival had been a miracle, that against all odds he had triumphed. And now he knew that Bakura had somehow time-traveled to the past and saved his life when Khu had left him for dead. They had always been destined to meet, to touch each other's lives, to become close. Bakura had come to love him in spite of all his rough and harsh and impolite behavior, because he had seen what no one else ever had, including he himself.

To at least one person, he was good enough.

And that was good enough for him.

xxxx

"Yami . . ." Bakura bit his lip, worried as the thief turned about in his arms. "Yami, it's alright. Please settle down. . . ."

Yami Bakura growled low in his throat.

Ishizu watched him in concern. "I hope he didn't overexert himself to dangerous levels when he tried to help Marik," she said.

"I'm afraid he may have," Bakura worried. "Especially since he had just come from being stabbed and poisoned. . . ." He looked to Tristan. "Are you sure he got all the poison out?!"

"He seemed to think so," Tristan said. "I didn't know anything about the poison, so I had to figure he knew what he was doing." He looked to Yami Bakura. "And you better have! If you go and die on us now, Bakura's gonna be heartbroken."

"And I believe you will be upset as well, Tristan," Ishizu said quietly.

"What?!" Tristan looked to her with a start. "Naturally I don't want anything to happen to him. But that doesn't mean I'd fall apart if it did."

"You're confused right now," Ishizu said. "He's starting to prove himself different than what you thought and you're uncertain how to handle it. If he died now, I believe you would only be thrown into further confusion from your mixed feelings."

Tristan looked away. "Well, he's not going to die, so that won't be an issue."

"How's Marik?" Téa asked.

"No different," Rishid said with a sad shake of his head. "I know he is fighting this, but it is one battle none of us can help him with."

"Of course we can!" Téa insisted. "We can keep believing in him!"

"We are, Téa," Mokuba said quietly. "But I'm still afraid the Shadow Leech is gonna get the better of him. . . ."

"It won't!" Téa said. "It can't!" She looked to Yami Bakura. "They're both going to be okay. They have to be."

Tristan slammed his fist into a crate. "Where _are_ those guys?!"

"I guess they're having trouble finding the Pharaoh," Bakura said. "Oh, I hope they hurry. . . ."

"We all do," Ishizu said. "So very much. . . ."

xxxx

In Marik's mind, he had been fighting a neverending battle against the remaining Shadow Leech. Yami Bakura had indeed bought him some time, for which he was grateful, but it hadn't been enough. In spite of his best efforts, the leech was stealing more of his thoughts and memories. It was as though his life was a chalk board and he was watching it be erased, one piece at a time.

"Please, no," he whispered. "Don't take all that I am. Leave something!"

Did he deserve this? After everything he had caused during Battle City, part of him said Yes. The other part said No, even if solely because so many others would suffer from this outcome. He had tried to turn his life around, and his loved ones still loved and supported him, just as they had through everything, even when they could not condone his actions.

 _I caused so much heartache and misery already,_ he said in prayer. _Please don't cause me to create even more!_

But the more this went on, the more hopeless it seemed. The shadows were taking everything, piece by piece.

What was Battle City anyway? Why did he regret it so much?

What Pharaoh?

. . . Who were his loved ones?

xxxx

"Hey!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Marik's waking up!" He got up and leaned over his friend, tense. "Marik?"

Everyone jumped a mile at the sudden announcement.

"Marik?" Ishizu brushed Marik's bangs out of his eyes.

"Marik, can you hear us?" Rishid asked. "Do you . . ." He swallowed hard, not wanting to ask the next question yet needing to know the answer. "Do you still remember us?"

Marik's eyes slowly opened. "Who are you?" he asked. His voice lowered to a frightened whisper. "Who am I?"

Ishizu's heart shattered. "Oh Marik," she said in despair.

Mokuba just stared at Marik in horrified disbelief. "You don't remember anything?!"

"No," Marik retorted. "What's going on?! What is this?!"

Rishid gazed at his brother as anguish filled every part of his being. He was looking at a stranger. And for Marik, so was he.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Marik was frightened, panicked, as he sat up on the stack of crates. He was surrounded by people he didn't know, complete strangers to him, yet from their words, they knew him. Who were they?! Why couldn't he remember?!

Ishizu struggled to hold back tears. "Marik, you are our brother," she said.

Rishid nodded. "We love you so much."

"And everyone else is your friend," Mokuba quavered. "Especially me. . . ."

"Why don't I remember?!" Marik demanded. "Everything about myself is a complete blank!"

Mokuba looked down. "It's a long story. Um . . . if you don't remember anything, what do you think about weird stuff? Like, supernatural stuff?"

"I don't know what I think about it," Marik retorted. "Are you trying to tell me I lost my memory because of something supernatural?"

"Yes," Rishid said sadly.

"It sounds ridiculous, but I suppose I don't know one way or another if it could be true," Marik said. "Maybe it is and maybe it isn't."

"Marik . . ." Ishizu looked at him in despair. "Don't you trust us?"

Marik paused, staring into her eyes. "I . . . I only have your word that what you're saying is the truth," he said. "And yet . . . for some reason, I feel like you wouldn't make something like this up."

Ishizu smiled in relief. "Yes, Marik!"

"Alright!" Téa exclaimed. "I knew it; some things just can't be erased!"

"And maybe when the Pharaoh gets here, he'll be able to use the Shadow Leech we have left to restore some of Marik's memories!" Mokuba hoped.

"Pharaoh?" Marik gave Mokuba an odd look.

"Um . . ." Mokuba looked awkward now. "That's more supernatural stuff."

"So I gathered," Marik said dryly. He looked to Yami Bakura. "What happened to him?"

Bakura looked sad. "He was trying to help you," he explained. "But he was too weakened from being poisoned to be able to do everything he needed to." He averted his gaze. Whether Yami Bakura would admit it or not, Bakura knew he would be upset that Marik had still ended up losing the rest of his memories because he hadn't been able to complete the task.

Marik stared. "He was poisoned, I lost my mind. . . . What's going on around here?!"

"We're trapped in a dark game," Ishizu explained. "It's under the control of a madman who enjoys nothing more than torturing as many people as he can. He poisoned this man and also caused you to lose your memories."

"So how do we stop him?" Marik wondered.

"I'm hoping the Pharaoh will be able to do that when he arrives," Ishizu said quietly.

"And when's that going to be?" Marik snorted.

"Maybe right now!" Téa perked up as a car drove into view. "Yeah, that's David's car! And it looks like Atem's there!"

Now Marik perked up. He had half-expected for this to drag on for some time, but now the mysterious Pharaoh had actually arrived. That was a new twist. And it made him wonder if it was true, despite how outlandish it sounded.

Seto was the first out of the car. "Mokuba!"

Mokuba brightened. "Big brother!" He ran to Seto and hugged him close. "Oh Seto, Marik doesn't remember anything. . . ."

Seto held Mokuba as he looked over at the bewildered Egyptian. "Then . . . it's really true?" he said in horrified disbelief.

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah. . . ."

"Are _you_ alright?" Seto demanded.

"Sure. I'm fine," Mokuba said. "I'm not the one who's lost everything about himself."

Atem also leaped out almost before the car had stopped. But when he saw Marik standing and giving him a blank look, his heart sank. "Oh no. Thanks to Yami Marik intercepting us with Weevil, I'm too late."

Serenity gasped. David and Duke looked disturbed.

"No, you're not!" Téa retorted. "You can't be! Marik still has feelings that remember! And the other Shadow Leech is still in there! Yami Bakura said if the Shadow Leeches are taken out, the memories can somehow be extracted and put back in the person!"

"Alright, now this is getting too ridiculous," Marik interjected. "I was willing to try to believe what you told me before, but I can't believe this!"

"You don't have to believe it," Atem told him. "Just allow me to try it."

Marik still looked unimpressed, but said, "Fine."

"First, though . . ." Atem looked to Yami Bakura. "How long ago was he poisoned?"

"I don't know," Tristan frowned. "He thought he got it all out with that Ring of his."

Atem frowned too. "He's seemed like he was better?"

"Yeah," Tristan said. "Why? You think he isn't?"

"I'm not sure," Atem said. "Why is he unconscious?"

"He was trying so hard to help Marik," Bakura said softly. "But after all the trouble with the poison, he overexerted himself. . . ."

Atem gave Yami Bakura a searching look. "I see." He debated with himself a moment before looking back to Marik. If the thief had taken care of the poison, Marik was the one who needed to be seen to right now.

Yami Bakura stirred then. "What's going on?" he mumbled.

"Oh Yami. . . ." Bakura looked down at him in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'll feel a lot better when this day is over," Yami Bakura muttered. He pushed himself upright and sat next to the boy. It only took him a moment to take in the scene and put the pieces together. "Marik woke up without his memories, didn't he."

Bakura slowly nodded. "Yes. . . . But Atem is going to try to get the other Shadow Leech out and extract the memories, like you were telling us."

"Good," Yami Bakura grunted. "Then perhaps at least one of us won't fail."

"Yami. . . ." Bakura looked at him in surprise and dismay. "You tried your best. . . ."

"And for what?!" Yami Bakura retorted. "So the second Shadow Leech would have more time to feed off of his soul?!" He looked up at Marik, who was warily watching Atem concentrate on pooling his will into the Infinity Puzzle. "Everything about who he is, is gone. It's true that the memories can be taken out of the leech and put back into him, but what I didn't say before is that it might not work properly."

Everyone looked to him with a jerk.

"How do you mean?!" Ishizu gasped.

"What if the leech has fed off of others before him?" Yami Bakura pointed out. "You might give him the wrong memories, or his own plus someone else's. He might end up even more confused than he is now!"

"Oh. . . ." Mokuba shrank back. "That sounds awful. . . ."

Atem looked over with a frown. "It's still a chance we have to take," he said. "Perhaps the Infinity Puzzle will have a way to sort through the memories and only give Marik the ones that are his."

Marik looked tense. "I don't know about this." He took a step back. "Maybe I'd rather just deal with things as they are now."

"At least I must remove the Shadow Leech from your body," Atem said. "After it's out, we can decide what to do from there."

Marik still looked wary, but he finally nodded. "Just how do you go about removing a . . . Shadow Leech? Is that what you called it?"

"It involves a great deal of willpower," Atem said. "I'm so new to this Infinity Puzzle that I'm not sure I can do it."

"Of course you can!" Téa insisted.

"Well, we'll soon find out," Atem said. He concentrated and the Puzzle glowed in response to his will. As everyone watched, Marik also glowed and the second Shadow Leech dropped down to the ground. Atem quickly grabbed it.

Marik stared at it in disgust. "That _thing_ has my memories?!"

"Some of them, anyway," Mokuba said sadly. "There was another one, but this jerk named Weevil destroyed it."

"And those memories are just _gone?!_ " Marik exclaimed.

"I . . . do not want to believe that," Rishid said haltingly.

"They're not gone!" Téa insisted. "Otherwise, you wouldn't recognize that Ishizu and Rishid wouldn't make up weird stuff to tell you! I knew the Shadow Leech couldn't really take your memories! I'm sure all the ones the other leech supposedly took are still around too! You just have to find them in your heart."

Yami Bakura rolled his eyes. "He can search all he wants. That is not going to help. I never saw any victim who recovered all their memories."

"Well, Marik will!" Téa insisted.

Marik looked both overwhelmed and intimidated. "I don't know how. . . ."

Ishizu gave him a brave smile. "If there is a way, I believe you will find it, my brother. And most likely when you least expect it."

Atem nodded. "Things rarely come when you are actively looking for them."

"So . . . what do we do in the meantime?" Téa wondered. "Are you going to try to get Marik's memories out of that thing?"

Atem looked to the Shadow Leech in his hand. "Yes," he said. "Although I'm not quite sure how to separate them from whatever other memories the leech has absorbed."

"There's gotta be a way!" Mokuba begged.

Marik looked down at the child. He was so worried . . . so insistent on finding a way to save him. . . . Why? What did they mean to each other? Really, what did he mean to any of these people, and what did they mean to him? Would he ever remember? Was it as simple as remembering with his heart, like the girl said, or as complicated as sorting out his real memories from other people's inside a giant bug, as some of these others were saying?

The more he looked at Mokuba, the more he was getting some fragments of images. Real or made-up, connected or disconnected, he wasn't sure. They were talking . . . not getting along at first. . . . Mokuba didn't trust him. . . . But then something was said that made the younger boy stop and think. Then they were sitting on some steps and talking more . . . friendlier this time. . . .

The image shifted. Fire and twisted metal everywhere . . . him calling for Mokuba in a panic. . . . Dragging Seto out of the wreckage . . . going back. . . . Getting Mokuba out just as everything exploded behind them and sent them flying. . . .

"Marik?! Marik, are you okay?!"

Marik started back to the present. Mokuba was looking up at him in concern.

Marik brought a hand to his head. "I don't know. . . ."

"He's lost all his memories," Duke interjected. "How could he be okay?"

"I don't know if I've lost them all either," Marik replied.

"You remember something?!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Only fragments," Marik said. "Maybe they don't even mean anything." He looked to Ishizu and Rishid. "But the first things I seemed to remember were feelings about both of you. Now I see pieces of scenes involving this boy."

"Mokuba," Ishizu supplied. "Oh Marik, then there is still hope!"

Mokuba brightened. "You're going to be okay, Marik! I just know it!"

Rishid also looked immensely hopeful.

Yami Bakura was stunned. "How?"

Téa beamed. "There's still a lot you have to learn about the power of the heart!"

Atem looked up from where he was still wrestling with the Shadow Leech. "There are other memories besides Marik's in here," he said. "It's going to take a while to unravel them all."

"And that's time that you're not going to have."

Everyone looked up with a start. Yami Marik was appearing in a swirl of purple fog, sneering at the group with arms folded.

"Who are you?!" Marik demanded.

Rishid stepped in front of him. "You have hurt Marik enough already," he snarled. "I won't let you do it any more!"

"Oh, I beg to differ," Yami Marik grinned. "I could never hurt anyone enough!"

Mokuba's eyes flashed. "You're sick!"

" _I'm_ sick?" Yami Marik echoed. "If it wasn't for Marik, I wouldn't exist at all!"

Marik stared. "What do you mean?!"

Ishizu gripped Marik's hand. "Oh, my brother. . . . Be strong. . . ." It was useless to protest what Yami Marik was going to say. She could only pray Marik could handle it.

"You created me to be your protector," Yami Marik said. "But I decided betraying you would be more fun."

Marik took a step back. "I _created_ you?!" He looked to the others. "What is this, more supernatural nonsense?!"

"Unfortunately, it is true," Ishizu said softly. "You were in so much pain, Marik. . . ."

"How is that an excuse?!" Marik exclaimed.

"It's an explanation," Rishid said.

"So how do we get rid of him?!" Marik cried.

"You can't!" Yami Marik said in delight.

Yami Bakura struggled to his feet. "We will, even if only temporarily," he vowed. "You will pay for everything you did to me, and to everyone else."

"Yami!" Bakura leaped up too. "You're not well!"

"He certainly isn't," Yami Marik grinned. "And it's all thanks to me. Well, and his own foolishness. It's just as I've always said, Thief King—mercy is for the weak, like you." He looked to Yami Bakura. "You actually used up what little strength you had left trying to save Marik! How pathetic."

"It wasn't about mercy!" Yami Bakura snapped. "It was only logical. He needed help, and I was the only one there who knew what to do!"

"You still could have refused, citing what you'd just gone through as the reason," Yami Marik said. "But you didn't! If it wasn't merciful, was it about pride? Your pride wouldn't let you stay out of it?"

Yami Bakura growled. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Yami isn't foolishly prideful," Bakura objected. "What he did had nothing to do with pride!"

"Hush," Yami Bakura scolded. "We don't need to tell this demon anything."

Yami Marik just laughed. "But you're so quick to insist it wasn't about mercy. That makes me think so all the more!"

Atem stepped forward now, his eyes flashing. "You say mercy is for the weak. Do you think you're strong?!"

"Of course!" Yami Marik spread his arms wide. "Just look at everything I've done to all of you while you've all been helpless to fight back!"

"That's not strength," Atem said in disgust.

"It sure as heck isn't," Valon spoke up. He and Raphael had mostly been silent, watching all of this chaos unfold while not being quite sure what to make of it. Even with everything they had seen, this was all quite new to them.

"You're nothing but a big bully," Mokuba spat.

"So what do you plan to do about it?" Yami Marik taunted, sticking out his tongue.

"I'm going to take you down and break your spell!" Atem declared. "And then I'm going to finish separating the memories held by your Shadow Leech so that Marik can recover some of what he lost!"

"Hmm. You know, I've never tried playing a Shadow Game within a Shadow Game," Yami Marik grinned, "but it sounds fun! Double the chaos! Let's go, Pharaoh."

"You go, Atem!" Téa declared.

"Yeah! Show this creep we won't take any more of this!" Tristan added.

Marik frowned as Atem and Yami Marik took their places for their duel. "But . . . if I created this horrible thing, shouldn't I be the one to defeat him?"

Ishizu laid her hands on his shoulders. "Right now you don't remember, Marik," she said. "It would be better to let the Pharaoh handle it."

Marik didn't look pleased, but he had to concede to that logic. "I suppose you're right, Sister."

"Do you remember anything more?" Rishid asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Still only fragments," Marik said.

"You're gonna remember everything soon," Mokuba said with conviction. "I just know it!"

"I hope you're right." Marik paused. "Were we in some kind of a car accident a while back?"

Mokuba's eyes widened. "Me and Seto were! Then you came and got us out of it!"

"That's right," Seto confirmed. "The two of you have been close friends ever since then."

"I see." Marik still looked unsure what to make of this, but at the same time, the news sparked more hope in his heart. He stared into the distance. "I also remember darkness. . . . An underground city. . . . And love and protectiveness." He turned and looked to Ishizu and Rishid. "I remember that you've never abandoned me."

Ishizu smiled. "And we never will."

Rishid nodded. "We will always be loyal to you, Marik."

"I know," Marik mused. "I don't know how I know, but I do."

"I've never seen anything like this," Yami Bakura said to Bakura. "How is this possible?!"

Bakura smiled at him. "You've already seen that love can do many amazing things, Yami." He put an arm around his friend. "This is just one more."

Yami Bakura grunted. "Be that as it may, I don't like standing to the sidelines right now any more than Marik does. I have a score to settle with that fiend as well."

"You'll have your chance," Bakura assured him. "Right now, please just rest!"

Yami Bakura growled, but in resignation he kept standing there with Bakura. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew it would be foolish to act. He had used up his strength several times over today.

 _How did you come back so quickly after our Shadow Game last night?_ he asked Yami Marik in his mind. _It took months before you returned after our last battle. There are secrets you're keeping that we need to know, and eventually we'll find out. Hopefully sooner rather than later._

He turned his attention to the duel that was just getting underway. This would be an intense battle, and for once, he wished Atem victory. But Yami Marik was clearly stronger now.

What if Atem lost?

xxxx

The other group was still where they had been left, with Weevil staring down Rex and sneering at him. The golden eye still glowed on his forehead.

"All of your efforts are in vain," he giggled. "Surely you've seen by now that there is no hope of freeing this weak mind from the shadows."

"There has to be a way!" Yugi insisted.

"That's right!" Rex nodded. "The Weevil I know would never let anybody control him! He always did exactly what he wanted to do. Okay, so maybe what he wanted to do wasn't always the greatest, but he was still really stubborn about doing it! He wasn't about to let some Yami Marik creep take over his mind!"

"He let the Orichalcos take over his mind," was the reply.

"He thought it would just make him stronger," Rex retorted. "He didn't know it would do anything else!"

A raucous cackle. "Truthfully, it didn't! It only has an effect on people who can't accept their inner darkness. But he always accepted his!"

". . . Okay, that's . . . not good," Joey said with a shudder. "As if that cockroach wasn't creepy enough."

"Joseph, don't make it worse," Solomon hissed.

"I know there's more to Weevil than that," Rex said. "If there wasn't, he wouldn't have got so bent out of shape at what the Rare Hunters wanted him to do to me. He wouldn't have tried to save me when the railing broke. And he wouldn't have got so shaken up that he couldn't even talk after I fell! No, I don't want to go along with him on any more 'get rare cards' schemes. They always go wrong. But he's still my friend. I know no one else ever believed in him, and maybe that's why he started cheating to try to get ahead. But I'm going to keep believing in him on this.

"Fight it, Weevil! Don't let this nutcase have your mind! You know that's not what you ever wanted!" He reached out, giving the other boy a firm shake.

Weevil rocked back, reaching to push Rex away. But then instead, he reached and caught hold of Rex's jacket sleeves. "Rex . . . help. . . ." He trembled, the glowing eye flickering on his forehead.

"I'm going to help you, Weevil," Rex promised. "We're going to get out of this mess together."

"And then?" Weevil quavered.

"I don't know what then," Rex said. "We'll figure it out when the time comes."

"Maybe we should take him and go while he has some level of self-control," Solomon suggested.

"Only what if Yami Marik takes over again?" Yugi said in concern. "It would be better if we weren't on the road at the time!"

Weevil suddenly shrieked, pushing away from Rex as he clutched at his head. "Stop! Get out of my mind! Get _out!_ "

The eye glowed more furiously. "You will never be free." But then, without warning, it flickered and disappeared. Weevil fell forward into Rex's arms.

"Weevil?!" Rex looked up at the others. "What the heck just happened?!"

"I'm not sure," Yugi frowned.

"It looked like Weevil suddenly got the strength to fight back," Alister said slowly, "but I'm not so sure that was it."

"So what else could it have been?!" Joey countered.

"Yami Marik could have got distracted, maybe?" Yugi suggested. "He surely can't mind-control Weevil and do something else at the same time."

"Well, let's take him and quickly go to the others!" Solomon encouraged. "They might need us!"

"Works for me." Joey took Weevil from Rex and hauled him into the back of the truck. "Let's get going!"

Everyone else climbed into the vehicle as well. Then they were off, wondering and worrying what they would find farther down the wharf.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The scene of the duel was intense. Even without Ra, Yami Marik's deck was plenty sadistic. He had already dealt quite a bit of damage to Atem. But Atem hadn't sat back and taken it; he had also delivered a good deal of damage. The worried spectators stood to the side, watching and praying or hoping that Atem would triumph.

The truck suddenly sped to the site, pulling up next to David's car.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Joey called. He jumped out, followed by Yugi.

"Atem is facing off against Yami Marik!" Téa exclaimed. "And Yami Marik just wiped out Atem's last monster on the field!"

"Oh no!" Yugi cried.

Valon and Raphael went over to the truck. "Alister!" Valon called. "What the heck?"

"It's a long story," Alister deadpanned. "Weevil and Rex are in the back. I don't know what's wrong with Weevil. Yami Marik was apparently talking through him and then suddenly he keeled over."

"Well, that . . . doesn't sound good," Valon frowned. He glanced into the back of the truck.

Rex glanced up, then back to Weevil. "He hasn't woke up," he said. "They're wondering if Yami Marik is going to suddenly take control of him again or if he's done with that now."

"It's hard to say," Solomon said.

Raphael frowned too, but then he was quickly distracted by the unfolding duel. It had been so strange to come here and find out Atem had returned, and so much was going on that he hadn't even had much time to process it. But watching this duel made him feel as though no time had passed at all. Atem was just as he remembered. And this _thing_ was definitely causing as much chaos as he could.

Yami Marik was now launching a direct attack. As Atem dropped to his knees, hurt from the sudden blast, Yami Marik stood and cackled. "Hahahaha! Not so powerful now, are you, Pharaoh?!"

Atem growled as he got back to his feet. "You haven't won yet. And you won't."

"Such big words, especially in your position," Yami Marik taunted. "Just what do you think you can do?"

"Well." Atem smirked. "Let's find out."

"Oh man," Tristan said in alarm. "Yami Marik really nailed Atem on that last move!"

"He's still got plenty of fight left in him!" Joey retorted.

Téa bit her lip, worried. "Yeah, but he hasn't had any time to make new adjustments to his deck. Yami Marik probably knows all his cards front and back!"

"Well, the same goes for him!" Joey retorted. "We've seen almost all of his cards before too!"

Yugi was worried too, but he didn't want to show it. "Even if your opponent knows all of your cards, that doesn't mean they'll always have a way to beat them," he said. "Atem is a much better Duelist than Yami Marik."

"But unfortunately, like it or not, a lot depends on the luck of the draw," Duke interjected. "You can have the greatest deck in the world, and be the greatest Duelist, but if you can't draw what you need when you need it, you'll still lose."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't happen to Atem!" Joey retorted.

"I have to admit, he has the best luck of any Duelist I've ever seen," Duke said. "But right now, Yami Marik isn't doing too badly either. It's anyone's game."

"No way!" Joey boomed. "Atem is definitely going to win! He has to!"

Yami Bakura observed, quietly. It was interesting, seeing so many people go to bat for one person. Their devotion and loyalty had always amused him . . . or maybe he had been jealous deep down. It was something he hadn't had since leading his band of thieves, and quite frankly, it was something he had told himself he didn't want to have again. At least his band had been useful. But these cheerleaders . . . how did they help anything? They just distracted the Duelist when he needed to concentrate.

Still . . . Atem seemed to like their encouragement. Yami Bakura had seen that it had even seemed to further motivate him during moments of uncertainty and dismay. And now that Yami Bakura had been experiencing it from Bakura in situations other than Dueling, he had to admit it was nice. He hadn't thought anyone would ever believe in him again. In this case, it felt good to be wrong.

Of course, these other people would never cheer for him like this.

Would they?

Tristan had certainly gone to bat for him when he had been fighting the poison. He could argue that it was because Tristan could have been in danger too, but Yami Bakura actually wasn't sure that was entirely it. Could Tristan have been so sincere and said all that he had if there hadn't been some caring there? Some people no doubt could, but Tristan wasn't good at pretending to be what he wasn't. And if Tristan could care, even a little . . . was it possible the rest could as well?

Did he want to be part of the group like that?

Just having Bakura care about him was good enough for him, really. But . . . it would be nice if there wasn't so much tension any time they were around, for Bakura's sake more than his own. It was an irritation to him, but it deeply hurt Bakura. Yami Bakura would like for them to be able to get along better because that was what Bakura longed for. Bakura hated for his friends to have so much trouble getting along.

"So what's going on here?" Marik spoke up. "Are they really fighting for our freedom with a card game?"

"Uh, yeah," Téa blinked. "I know it sounds ridiculous when you put it like that, but this game used to be played for high stakes like this back in ancient Egypt! Some people in the present-day still like to use it like that, including him." She indicated Yami Marik. "And he has the power to make the game real, just like it was back then!"

Marik snorted. "That's preposterous. There's no way . . ." But he trailed off. More fragments of memories were coming to him now, scenes of seeing this person playing this game and inflicting damage and despair on everyone who went up against him—Yami Bakura, Atem, Joey, a blonde woman he didn't recognize. . . .

"What is it, Marik?" Ishizu asked.

"I'm remembering something." Marik dug a hand into his hair. "Something unpleasant."

"Be strong, Marik," Rishid said quietly. Worry flickered in his eyes. He wanted to be relieved that Marik was proving the Shadow Leeches really couldn't permanently steal his memories, but now he had to fear what would happen when Marik got back the memories of what he had done on his dark revenge quest, and the truth that he had been going after innocent people the whole time.

Ishizu was worried too. But she was determined to believe Marik could handle whatever his memories threw at him. After all, he had proved his strength when he had learned the truth in the past.

Mokuba bit his lip. "Marik . . ."

"So many horrible things happened because of this game," Marik whispered.

Another scene, of Yugi and Joey dueling each other while chained to an anchor. Only Joey didn't seem to be the one in control. No . . . and it wasn't this fiend either.

Marik gasped in horror. "I'm just as bad as he is!" he cried.

"Marik, no!" Ishizu protested. "You have good in you. He has none!"

"Good?!" Marik retorted in disbelief. "I mind-controlled Joey over there and made him duel Yugi, with their very lives as the stakes!" He spun around to look at his siblings. "What kind of monster am I?!"

"You were angry and confused and in pain," Ishizu said. "But you are no longer that way. You overcame your inner demons."

Mokuba nodded. "Just think about the good things, Marik," he begged. "Think about saving me and Seto!"

"I can't just ignore this." Marik stepped back, still clutching at his head. "There is no excuse for this. How could you even still love me after I did something like that?!"

"Because family never gives up on each other!" Ishizu exclaimed with conviction.

"That is right," Rishid agreed. "Ishizu and I always saw the good in you, Marik, even underneath the anger and pain and ugliness. And we always knew that good would eventually win!"

"Then you had more faith in me than I have right now," Marik said.

"That is what family does as well," Ishizu said softly.

Bakura had to smile, quietly. He fully agreed.

Yami Bakura averted his gaze from the scene. This conversation closely mirrored some of the ones he and Bakura had had. Bakura had usually replaced "family" with "friends," but had expressed the same ideas. And really, although it was sometimes strange to think about, they truly were family as well. Joey had mockingly called him Bakura's "thousand-great-grandfather" while under the control of the Neo-Orichalcos, but it was true, give or take a few generations. Bakura was his flesh and blood, the result of several millennia of marriages and children in the family line. Bakura didn't look Egyptian at all; his more immediate heritage was British and Japanese. But the Egyptian blood was still there as well, flowing through his veins.

 _What would you think now, Dalilah?_ Yami Bakura thought to himself. _I am still in this world. I even have a chance for a normal life. And I have found happiness with our descendant. Look what has come from the boy you took from me all those centuries ago!_

"Yami?"

He looked over as Bakura spoke. "What."

"What are you thinking about?"

A shrug. "A lot of things. Your ancestry."

Bakura's eyes flickered. "Did you ever know what happened to your wife and son?"

"Not back then, no. But now I know that at least the boy grew up and continued the family line." Yami Bakura studied him. "Why was it you always wanted to be called by your last name?"

"Oh, I don't know. . . ." Bakura scratched his cheek. "I never really cared for the name _Ryou_. You wouldn't think it would be so hard, but it seemed like everybody mispronounced it! And when they finally did get it right, some of the school bullies made fun of it. . . ." He sighed and looked away. "I guess I associated it with pain and sadness. But the family name . . . it always sounded so exotic and mysterious. Still, I never would have guessed it originated in Egypt! Or that it was held by someone who would become my closest friend." He smiled. "I like to think that even back then, I sensed some kind of a connection with that name. Beyond the obvious, of course."

"Perhaps you did," Yami Bakura said gruffly.

Bakura hesitated. "If you could . . . would you want to find out details of what happened to your wife and son? Maybe Father could . . ."

"I always wondered through the years," Yami Bakura interrupted. "But no, I would really rather focus on the present day. Digging into the past . . . could unearth some skeletons that should have stayed buried."

"You mean, maybe it would make you too sad and hurt," Bakura said softly.

"I didn't say that," Yami Bakura grunted.

"It's alright, Yami. I won't try to find out." Bakura smiled at him.

A roar from Yami Marik dragged everyone back to the present situation. Atem had launched a direct attack at him now, after destroying his monsters. And from Yami Marik's expression, the nature of the Shadow Game meant it had deeply pained him.

"Yeah!" Yugi grinned.

"Alright, Atem!" Téa beamed.

"You got him on the ropes!" Joey pumped the air.

Yami Marik straightened, sneering at Atem while gripping his heart. "So tell me, Pharaoh, how far are you willing to go to defeat me?"

Atem glowered at his nemesis. "Just what do you mean?"

"Are you willing to risk whatever amount of Marik's memories you could salvage?" Yami Marik indicated the Shadow Leech, which Tristan had been containing by wrapping it in his jacket. "I mean, you do realize that when a Shadow Leech is absent from the Shadow Realm for too long, it starts to wither and die, taking all of its absorbed memories with it!"

Atem's eyes widened in his horror. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Veins bulged across Yami Marik's face. "So now you're in quite the dilemma. It looks to me like that Shadow Leech is wilting right now. It'll be a distant memory by the time our duel is finished. You'll have to choose between letting me go for now or letting Marik's memories go!"

"Oh!" Yugi gasped.

Téa's mouth dropped open. "That's not fair!"

"You big sleaze!" Joey yelled.

Tristan gave Yami Marik a look of disgust. "You knew all along this would happen, didn't you?!"

"Of course I did!" Yami Marik bragged. "And as much as I enjoy toying with the Pharaoh in general, I purposely strung him along in this duel until I could see the leech was dying."

"You creep!" Mokuba cried.

"That is despicable!" Ishizu snapped.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from you." Rishid's eyes flamed. "But if those memories are lost, you will wish you had never angered me!"

Yami Marik stuck out his tongue. "Unlikely. But what will it be, Pharaoh?"

Atem clenched his teeth. "I've never deliberately left a duel and walked away. Especially not if that meant letting someone like you go free to torment more people. But . . ." He looked back to the Ishtars. "I can't let you risk Marik's memories. I know what it's like not to remember who you are. No matter how you try to make a new life for yourself, you're simply not whole without all the memories that made up your existence."

"I still can't believe my only access to those memories is in a bug," Marik said.

"I can't take that chance." Atem looked back to Yami Marik. "You'll have your freedom just long enough for me to save Marik's memories. And by then you had better be long gone with no intention of coming back, because I will not allow this to happen a second time!"

"It doesn't have to happen this time." Yami Bakura stepped forward. "Let me duel in your place, Pharaoh." He sneered. "I still have a score to settle with this demon."

"Yami, no!" Bakura cried.

Yami Bakura glanced to him, then back to Atem. "You know very well you don't want to let him go free," he continued. "Neither do I. So go deal with unraveling Marik's memories. I'm sure that will be more taxing than finishing this fiend off."

Yami Marik cackled. "Well, I must admit, I wasn't expecting this twist. But it's just fine with me! I'd love to beat you down the rest of the way."

Bakura looked to Atem in despair. "He's not strong enough," he protested, feebly. "Not after today. . . ."

Atem drew a deep breath. "Frankly, I'm not sure which would be more taxing. But at least finishing the duel wouldn't require using the Infinity Ring." He gave the boy a regretful look. "I'm sorry, Bakura. You know I don't want to put him in danger, but I need help, and right now, he's volunteered."

"Hey, you want volunteers?!" Joey stepped forward. "I'd be more than happy to kick this creep into next week!"

"Same here!" Tristan declared.

"Joey! Tristan!" Serenity cried in alarm.

Duke frowned. "It figures they'd both jump right in to this. But Tristan can barely duel, unless he's improved."

"Not much," Téa admitted.

"Who said anything about dueling?" Tristan countered. "I'd just like to take him behind one of these warehouses for five minutes."

"Leave some of him for me!" Valon sneered.

"Valon, you don't know what you'd be getting into," Alister scolded.

"I know I don't like the bloke," Valon shot back.

Yami Marik grinned. "So, I get to destroy multiple people at once? That sounds wonderful to me! The more people, the greater the torment!"

Atem was horrified. "I can't let all of you risk your lives," he protested.

"We wanna help," Joey insisted. "Yami Bakura ain't the only guy who's got a score to settle!"

"That's right." Seto came forward now. "You've used my technology for your own sick purposes, and worse, you put my brother right in the center of all the mayhem. You're going to regret that right now."

"Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"This is something he must do," Ishizu said softly. _And if Marik remembered, he would join in as well,_ she knew.

As it was, Rishid was determined to take part. "And you will also regret targeting Marik and causing him to lose his memories," he said coldly.

"Well, well, such a tag team," Yami Marik grinned.

"And I'm not staying out of it!" Yugi piped up.

"Yugi - !" Atem exclaimed. But then he stopped and smiled. Of course Yugi would join in. And he was strong enough to succeed. Atem would not make the same mistake that he made in ancient Egypt, not letting the others do all that they could to help him. He would embrace the lessons he had learned from Yugi and the others.

"And of course, if Yami is determined to duel, then so am I," Bakura said.

Yami Bakura looked to him with a start, warnings in his eyes.

"You worry about me just as I worry about you, Yami," Bakura said. "But you said we made a good team against Joey, when he was mind-controlled. Well . . . at least until I took the dark power of the Neo-Orichalcos." He looked down. "But that won't happen again."

". . . Fine," Yami Bakura growled. "Only by now so many people are joining in that it's starting to look ridiculous."

"I think it's beautiful," Téa said. "Go take care of that Shadow Leech, Atem! There's a lot of people ready to hold down the fort here!"

Overwhelmed by now, Atem finally just nodded. "Thank you." He hurried over to Tristan and the leech.

"Hey, it's not just for you, Pal," Joey said with a thumbs-up. "Like I said, we all want a piece of this."

"And you're going to get it," Yami Marik said. "Do you think for one minute that I'm intimidated by the thought of dueling several of you at once? Never!"

"Well, that's no surprise," Joey said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Marik stared as the large-scale duel got underway. "Is this really going to work?" he said in disbelief.

"Let us hope so," Ishizu said.

Alister was frowning. He stepped closer to the truck, casting a searching glance inside before speaking. "Watch out," he warned Rex. "Yami Marik could suddenly take control of Weevil again to force him to duel alongside him. . . ."

He trailed off as Weevil indeed sat up, his eyes snapping open.

Rex rocked back. ". . . Weevil?" he said hesitantly. "Is this you?"

Weevil responded by leaping over the side of the truck and pushing past Alister. "I serve Master Yami Marik now!"

Yami Marik grinned. "Such a good little mind slave. Now, you see, the duel isn't quite so uneven."

"Oh man!" Tristan exclaimed. "I should have known he'd pull something like this!"

"Weevil's no match for all these other Duelists," Mokuba insisted. "Especially my brother!"

"Yes, but now he's under the control of Yami Marik," Alister pointed out. "That could give him advantages he didn't have before."

Marik was staring as the scene unfolded. "Mind slave," he whispered. "I had mind slaves. . . . So many of them. . . ."

"In the past, Marik," Ishizu soothed. "Not now. And you have done everything you could to help all the people you hurt."

"That doesn't make it right," Marik objected. "That doesn't change what happened!"

"No, it doesn't," Ishizu sighed. "Nothing can change what you did in the past. All you can do is change the present and the future, and that is what you have been striving to do, my brother." She smiled. "And I am so proud of you."

Marik's eyes flickered. "Sister. . . ."

More flashes of memory. Ishizu rocking him to sleep when he had been a small child. . . . Telling him stories. . . . Dueling him (and usually winning). . . . Always believing in him, even after he fell to the darkness. . . .

Rishid carving hieroglyphics into his face as a symbol of loyalty, since he wasn't allowed to have the Tombkeepers' Initiation in place of Marik. . . . Sealing Yami Marik away, and being the only one who could . . . until Marik banished him to the shadows for the first time. . . .

"I remember," he whispered. "More and more, I remember."

"And I hope these will help." Atem approached now, holding an orb of light. "I found which memories were yours."

Marik looked up at him. "Thank you. . . . But . . . what now?"

"I will give them back to you." Atem released the orb and it floated down over Marik before shimmering and disappearing.

Lavender eyes widened. "Pharaoh Atem. . . . Ishizu. . . . Mokuba. . . ." Marik looked to all of them in turn, and then to Rishid in the duel. "Rishid. . . ."

Mokuba started to beam. "You remember everything now, don't you?!" he exclaimed. There was recognition and light in Marik's voice and eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Yes," Marik smiled.

Rishid looked over and smiled back. "Marik. . . ." Peace spread across his features.

"But . . . I also remember that my memories of the creature I created were not in this Shadow Leech," Marik said. "Yet I remember him now too. And everything else."

Atem smiled. "Then the memories have always been inside you, in your heart, just as Téa said. I merely speeded up your recovery of some of them."

"Thank you," Marik said quietly. "That is not a small thing. It could have taken years otherwise."

Mokuba grinned and hugged him close, a gesture Marik returned. "And it looks like the duel is just about won too!"

Indeed, even with Weevil's help, Yami Marik was just about finished. He glowered at the group, his face twisting in a grotesque and hateful manner. "You haven't won yet," he said. "Even if you defeat me now, I will just come back stronger later. I cannot be destroyed!"

"Well, ain't that just too bad," Joey said. "But even sending you away for a while is better than nothing!"

"But will you truly go away, even for a while?" Yami Bakura searched the bloodshot eyes. "You should have left last night after I defeated you, but you managed to stay."

Yami Marik sneered. "And that's a mystery I'm going to leave for you to solve, Thief King."

"Very well." Yami Bakura drew a card. "And it will be my pleasure to send you away now." He brought out a large lizard. "This will more than eliminate the rest of your pathetic lifepoints."

Joey blinked. "You used that card in your duel with me when I was being controlled by the Neo-Orichalcos. I wondered what it was there for. Well, besides just being a powerful monster, of course."

Yami Bakura didn't reply. Instead he watched as his hated enemy's lifepoints dropped to zero. The shadows began to close in around Yami Marik, sweeping over him until he was absorbed. But he sneered right back, laughing, laughing, just as Yami Bakura had so long ago on the Battle Ship when he had faded into the darkness of the Shadow Realm.

For a moment everyone stood, shaken, chilled by the eerie laughter and the disappearance. But with Yami Marik's departure came the end of the Shadow Games, and the warehouse setting flickered and faded, instead revealing that they were all standing in front of KaibaCorp.

"We really are here," Tristan gasped. "And we've been here all along."

"Hey!" Rex exclaimed. "What about Weevil?! His lifepoints aren't down to zero!"

But the Shadow Spell over Weevil was broken. He stumbled, blinking. "Hey . . . what's going on? What am I doing here dueling all these people?!"

Rex ran over to him. "You were being controlled by that Yami Marik freak!" he exclaimed. "But he's gone, and I guess you're back to normal now?!" He studied the other boy, hopeful and tense.

"I guess so." Weevil pushed up his glasses. "Rex . . . you . . . aren't mad at me?" he quavered.

"Of course I'm mad at you!" Rex shot back. "You tried to push me off a balcony!" He sighed and his shoulders slumped. "But . . . then you tried to save me. So I guess right now, my feelings are all mixed up. How about we go get a soda or something?"

"Fine with me. Only . . ." Weevil looked back to everyone. "I'm still in this duel. I should finish it!"

"Weevil, just leave it alone," Rex sighed. "They'd wipe the floor with you. Be glad you got out of that mind-control before your duel ended, or you might be in the Shadow Realm by now!"

"Shadow Realm?!" Weevil stared at him. "What's that?!"

"I don't think either of us want to know," Rex groaned. "It looks like it traps people in the darkness."

"Nonsense," said Weevil. But he shuddered at the thought.

Everyone ran to each other now.

"Big brother!" Mokuba called.

Seto pulled Mokuba close. "Everything's alright now," he said. "We're safe."

"Yeah," Mokuba grinned. He was so glad.

"Joey!" Serenity ran to her brother.

"Hey, Sis," Joey greeted.

Tristan, who had opted not to join the duel, stood and smiled. "I have to admit, that was some pretty fancy dueling," he said. "Even from you."

"Whaddya mean, 'even from me'?!" Joey retorted. "It's not like it's a surprise that I can duel circles around that freak!"

"No, but it's sure good to see," Téa said.

The Ishtars were also reuniting.

"Marik!" Rishid looked the boy up and down as they met each other on the wharf. "You truly remember everything?"

"Yes, Rishid," Marik smiled. "Everything." He hugged his brother, then Ishizu. "But I'm so glad that I still remembered your love, even without any of my other memories."

"So are we," Ishizu smiled too.

Yugi beamed. "So everything's okay now."

"Yes." Atem smiled. "That was an excellent duel, Yugi. You and everyone else did a perfect job."

Yugi blushed but looked thrilled by Atem's praise. "We all did our best," he said.

"So what's with the lizard card?" Joey wondered, looking to Yami Bakura. "It's kinda different from all the ghosts and goblins and even a couple of angels in your deck."

Yami Bakura grunted. "You don't have anything in your deck that doesn't quite fit a theme?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Joey said slowly, scratching his head. "But . . ."

Bakura smiled. "If you really want to know, Joey, all you have to do is read the blurb on the card." He held it out.

Joey took it. "An evildoer who used to have an evil heart, until a special person helped him discover justice," he paraphrased aloud. ". . . I guess I get it. . . ."

"Yeah," Tristan said quietly. "I get it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue**

"Now, this is what I call a celebration!"

Joey stood at a long table in the Ishtars' backyard, holding a glass of fruit punch. Everyone else was milling around the yard as well, eating refreshments and sampling the fruit punch and just enjoying the tranquility of the evening.

Ishizu stood on the other side of the table and smiled at Joey. "I must admit, I'm a little surprised we were still able to pull this off so quickly."

"Hey, after all the chaos of today, it feels good just to kick back and relax," Joey grinned.

"You said it, Joey," Yugi smiled.

"And now it is a celebration of more than the Pharaoh's return," Ishizu said. "It is a celebration of our shared victory over the darkness."

"Oh yeah!" Tristan grinned. "We all rocked today!"

Atem looked a little awkward and nervous. "Yugi . . . isn't your mother going to be back from that business trip tomorrow?"

"Yeah . . ." Yugi said slowly.

"So tomorrow's going to be pretty interesting," Tristan mused. "How are you going to explain who Atem is?"

"We'll figure it out," Yugi said. "I guess we'll just have to tell her the whole truth and hope for the best." He managed a smile. "Grampa can help . . . although I'm not sure how she'll take the news that he was aware of Atem almost from the start and never told her. . . ."

"I'll just tell her I knew she wouldn't understand," Solomon piped up.

"She thought I was talking to myself," Yugi remembered.

"Would it have helped for her to know that you were talking to an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh who was sharing your body?" Solomon countered.

"Um . . . probably not," Yugi said. "She probably would have wanted to melt the Millennium Puzzle down then and there."

"Well, you can't really blame her," Solomon said. "It was a very strange and awkward situation."

"I'm just glad it's over now, and Atem and I can each have a separate body," Yugi smiled. "And I'm sure Mom will like you, just like I said." He looked to Atem.

"I certainly hope so," Atem said.

Duke looked to Bakura. "How does your dad feel about Yami Bakura these days?"

"Oh. . . ." Bakura blushed. "I suppose you could say he's gotten fairly used to him. Father is still away on business a lot, but when he is home, they try to get along for my sake. I know Yami is happy that Father is trying harder to really be a good father who's there for me. And Father likes that Yami is very protective of me. He's still appalled by the lack of table manners . . ." He paused as Yami Bakura took an enormous bite out of a piece of chocolate cake and crumbs went everywhere. ". . . But . . . well . . . he's learning to take the bad with the good." He gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"I guess that's something we're all going to have to do," Téa said, even as she looked disgusted too. She gave a genuine smile. "After all, Yami Bakura is here to stay. And he helped a lot today."

"He sure did," Tristan remarked. "I'm still not sure what I think of him, but I'm a lot more okay with him being around now. I think he'll have our backs in a crisis."

Joey looked surprised. "A lot must have happened that I don't know about yet. This is like a complete 180 from earlier today."

"Yeah, you could say that," Tristan said. "But for starters, the reason he got stabbed and poisoned was because he was trying to help me, and he still jumped in the water after me when he was wounded. And he keeled over trying to help Marik because he was too weak from the poison."

"That's definitely enough to make you think," Joey said.

"And he told me a lot of stuff too," Tristan said. "He could have been lying, but . . . I really don't think he was." He shook his head. "I'm as surprised by how I feel as you are, Joey. I'm still not sure yet how to deal with it."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Yugi smiled.

"And I'm very happy to hear it," Bakura beamed.

Tristan looked to him. "You were right, you know, Bakura—I wasn't being fair to him. If I can forgive and trust Marik, I should be able to do the same with Yami Bakura. He hasn't given me any real reason to believe he'll turn against us."

"So him being grouchy won't bother you now?" Téa wondered.

"Or mischievous?" Bakura added.

"Well . . ." Tristan sighed. "We'll have to see."

Joey looked to Bakura now. "So does your dad know the whole story about Yami Bakura yet?"

"Um . . ." Bakura shook his head. "We've never quite got to the Zorc part yet. But he does know about the prior possessions. I've tried to emphasize how Yami would take control to protect me from bullies and such."

"But he doesn't know about all the conquering the world stuff," Joey deduced.

"Exactly," Bakura agreed. "I'd just as soon keep that from him for as long as we can."

"Can't blame you there," Joey said. "He probably wouldn't take too kindly to any of that."

"I'm afraid not," Bakura sighed. "I'm sure we will have to tell him everything eventually. I would just like it to be at a point when he could accept it's in the past."

"And it _is_ in the past," Marik said. "Although I'm sure Yami Bakura will always be a . . . colorful character."

Oreo, perched on Yami Bakura's shoulder, purred and nuzzled him.

"Cat!" Yami Bakura growled as a long lock of hair flew in his mouth. Then, muttering to himself, he reached and petted her.

"He couldn't be anything else," Bakura chuckled.

Mokuba grinned. "It's so awesome that you remember everything again, Marik!"

"It's certainly a relief to me," Marik smiled. "And I'm amazed your brother actually agreed to come to our celebration." He nodded to where Seto was standing awkwardly with folded arms and seemed to not know how to handle being there.

"Well, whether he'll admit it or not, he wanted to welcome the Pharaoh back," Mokuba said. "Of course, he still plans on a duel in the very near future."

"And I will accept," Atem said.

"I hope everything that happened today won't make Kaiba leery about debuting his augmented reality technology," Yugi suddenly said in concern. "It's a really awesome idea! It would be awful if Yami Marik ruined it."

"Seto's more determined than ever to release it," Mokuba said. "He won't let some creepy freak like Yami Marik mess up his plans!"

"That sounds like him, alright," Joey said.

"Maybe I'll go over and talk to him," Atem said. "He clearly doesn't know how to behave." He smiled a bit. "And before I met all of you, I probably wouldn't have known either."

"The bikers said they'd try to come by later, if they didn't have to work," Tristan remembered. "I wonder if they'll make it."

"I hope so," Atem said. "I look forward to talking with Raphael again."

"Weevil and Rex didn't wanna come," Joey mused as Atem headed across the lawn. "Course, I can't really blame them. Rex at least seems different than before, though. I think he's finally trying to get past all of the hate and the messed-up feelings that were weighing him down."

"I think so too," Téa said. "And remember, he said he wants to duel you, Joey."

"I'll take him on too!" Joey grinned. "I'll be more than happy to show him the Heart of the Cards and everything else I've learned, if he's ready."

Yugi smiled. "From what he said, I think he is. He could really have a good comeback; his dinosaur deck was always awesome!"

"Weevil, though . . . eh, he'll probably always be a cheat," Joey said with a roll of his eyes.

"All I can say is, at least we know he draws the line somewhere," Téa sighed.

"But Bandit Keith sure doesn't," Joey said in disgust. "And now the sleaze has run off somewhere with all his little Rare Hunters!"

"And more than likely, we haven't seen the last of them," Duke frowned.

"I hope he didn't find out Marik is alive," Serenity worried.

"I'm sure he will, eventually," Duke said. He put an arm around Serenity, much to Tristan and Joey's chagrin.

David nodded. "Even though I usually try to keep things bright for cynical Dukey-Boy, I have to admit this looks bad. If Keith finds out Yami Marik lied to him, he's going to be hopping mad."

"And Marik may pay for it," Rishid worried.

"We'll see," Marik said. "I'm sure I'll find a way out."

"I sure hope so," Mokuba said.

"With so many loved ones on my side, how can I lose?" Marik smiled. "I've learned about the light of hope, just as Rishid and Ishizu longed for. And it proved itself again today."

"That's for sure," Téa said.

Seto looked less than impressed by the conversation. But as Atem approached him, he perked up. "I'll let you know when I'm ready for our duel, Pharaoh," he greeted.

"I'm sure you will," Atem said. "But when we duel, Kaiba, there is much I want to talk with you about."

"Oh?" Seto raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Things I learned as I recovered my memories," Atem said. "And also things I learned in the afterlife."

Seto grunted. "And I'm sure a lot of prattle about friendship and teamwork will be mixed in with that."

"I know you don't like to hear that, but you have surely seen on many occasions that we make a valuable team," Atem said. "You've come a long way from the person who struggled with handling a tag team duel in Battle City."

"I can't deny that," Seto said. "I know I've helped out with removing several villains from the picture, including the one today. But that still doesn't mean I want to hear all about gooey gushy friendship."

"Fair enough," Atem said in amusement. "But we shall see how you will react to what I learned."

"Yeah, we will," Seto said.

Bakura walked over to Yami Bakura, who had grabbed a second piece of chocolate cake. "Are you feeling alright, Yami?" he asked. He reached to pet Oreo, who purred and nudged his hand.

"Fine," Yami Bakura grunted.

"I mean, with your stab wound," Bakura elaborated. "And having overexerted yourself so much. I didn't think you'd ever try to come to the party tonight, after everything we just came through."

"The wound itself is small," Yami Bakura insisted. "It was the poison on the knife that was dangerous."

"I know, but . . ." Bakura sighed. "I wonder if I'll ever get used to your high tolerance for pain. I can scarcely comprehend that you don't just want to lie down right now."

A shrug, and the eyes darkened. "Just as long as you don't end up getting used to it because you've been hurt so many times that you develop a similar tolerance."

"Well . . ." Bakura smiled. "With you around to look after me, I'm sure I'll be just fine too."

Yami Bakura grunted. "As for the overexertion, I'm alright now, but I don't want to stay too long." He gave the cake a greedy look. "Although this is certainly worth having come for."

Bakura had to laugh.

Yami Bakura took a bite of cake, then hesitated. "What I'm concerned about is that fiend," he said. "Something is different about him. Oh, his personality is as _charming_ as ever. But he does appear to be drawing power from the shadows themselves, no magical items required. And there was the odd comment he made shortly before I delivered the final blow in our duel."

"You mean about how he couldn't be destroyed?" Bakura remembered.

"Yes. That, and how he would come back stronger later." Yami Bakura stared into the distance. "That was too familiar. I said similar things to him in the past. About the only thing he didn't mirror was calling himself the darkness."

"Actually, he did that too," Téa interjected. "Earlier. Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing."

Yami Bakura's expression only darkened. "I see."

Bakura bit his lip. "Well . . . he _was_ created from the darkness in a heart," he said slowly.

"What worries me is that so was Zorc," Yami Bakura countered. "On a far larger scale, but still, the same principle." He leaned back. "And if Yami Marik can't be destroyed . . . does that mean Zorc could still be out there, somewhere?" He looked to Bakura, and the boy saw genuine fear in the slanted eyes.

"Oh Yami. . . ." Bakura found he didn't know how to answer. Everyone had thought Zorc was gone. Defeating him with the light had seemed to be permanent. And yet . . . there would always be darkness in human hearts. So . . . didn't that mean that Zorc could always exist?

"Even if he is, you're free of him now," Bakura said firmly. "He can never claim you his again."

"How can you be so sure?" Yami Bakura countered.

"Because you are sadder but wiser," Bakura said with a sad smile. "You won't allow him to trick you into anything. And neither will I."

Yami Bakura looked down at his plate. It was frightening beyond belief to think that Zorc could come back, but he wanted to believe in the light that Bakura showed him. Bakura had already helped him so immeasurably. And he knew without a doubt that Bakura could and would keep him from falling for any more of Zorc's tricks. Of course, he also knew that Bakura didn't think it would be necessary; Yami Bakura was strong enough to recognize such tricks and fight back.

". . . If Zorc can come back, do you suppose your friends will feel the same way?" he asked instead. "Or will they all distrust me more than ever?"

". . . I don't know," Bakura had to admit. "I know a seed of trust has been planted with Tristan. And Yugi and Marik and the Pharaoh have already extended trust to you. I think what happened today may very well go a long way in helping everyone else to trust you as well."

Yami Bakura grunted. "We'll see, I suppose. Just as we will about everything else."

"Yes," Bakura agreed. He smiled and nodded. "We will." From his expression, he still felt that the future was bright.

Yami Bakura hoped that was so.

"Oh," Bakura remembered, "and there are those pictures Ishizu sent of the tablet Professor Hawkins found! We need to look them over more to see if we can find any clues to how the Infinity Ring works! In all the commotion, I completely forgot!"

"So did I," Yami Bakura grunted, "but I'm sure they won't be any more of a help than when we saw them yesterday."

"Well, it's worth a try, anyway," Bakura said.

"True," Yami Bakura conceded.

Overhearing, Ishizu offered, "Professor Hawkins may be coming here for a visit soon. If so, you may want to speak with him in person."

"We would!" Bakura said.

"And I'll bet Rebecca would be coming too," Joey sighed.

"Of course, since her parents are dead," Téa said.

Suddenly everyone wondered how the Bakuras would get along with the precocious and often arrogant young girl. It was all too easy to imagine that Ryou Bakura would get very embarrassed and awkward, while Yami Bakura would find his patience slipping away. It would definitely be a test of his attempt at being good.

"Why are you all looking at us?" Yami Bakura growled.

"Well . . ." Yugi looked embarrassed now. "Rebecca's . . . um . . . kind of a character. . . ."

"Oh dear," said Bakura.

"How so?" Yami Bakura shot back.

"Because she's about eight years old, but she's a child prodigy and she thinks she's hot stuff," Tristan said.

"And she's got a crush on Yugi," Téa muttered.

"We'll deal with it," Yami Bakura said. At this point, she sounded more like Yugi's problem.

Bakura smiled. "We'll deal with anything that comes our way."

That was something everyone could agree on, even Seto. They would indeed—especially if they faced it together.


End file.
